Love Bites
by RivenExile
Summary: Kagome is related to Xander and comes to visit Sunnydale for a while. What she didn't expect was to encounter things that go bump in the night much less fall in love with one. SpikeKagome. Post Inuyasha series. BtVS Season 2-4.
1. The chosen one

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own Inuyasha or Buffy the Vampire Slayer. They belong to their respectable owners._

_**Rating: **__M (for smut, violence and swearing)_

_**Summary: **__Kagome is related to Xander and comes to visit Sunnydale for a while. What she didn't expect was to encounter things that go bump in the night much less fall in love with one. _

_The chosen one_

Xander cursed softly as he followed Buffy and Willow out the school doors. They both gave him a questioning glance while Xander shifted his weight uncomfortably from foot to foot.

"Xander, what is it?" they both questioned their friend, watching his uneasiness.

He looked at them both with a sheepish smile, scratching the back of his head.

"Well remember when I just said it can't get any worse? I just remembered that a distant cousin is staying with us today and I forgot that she's at my house and that I should have been home right about—now" as Xander explained to them, the moment the last words escaped his lips, he started sprinting down the sidewalk hoping to catch a cab and make it home on time.

Kagome's azure eyes stared back Xander's brown colored ones. So this was her cousin from America? She watched as he stuck his hand out with a quick introduction. She inhaled deeply before slowly exhaling. Her mother said she needed a change of scenery, which brought her here to Sunnydale, California visiting a very distant cousin; from her father's side of course. She was nervous but his easygoing personality had her laughing in no time. Kagome looked at him, tilting her head as he walked. He looked like an ordinary teenager and acted like one too. Sighing softly, she wished her high school life were like his. She realized that she was older than him by two years, while he was sixteen she was eighteen.

She followed Xander around the house as he gave her a tour along with explaining the safety precautions while being here. She listened to him drone on and on till one of it caught her attention. Don't stay out too late at night? She raised her brow at him though he couldn't see her. What was she, nine? She sighed softly as his list went on.

It made her wonder why he had set up so many precautions but she knew something was going on. The moment she arrived in Sunnydale, she had a tingling feeling coursing through her body, the nagging tug at the back of her mind that screamed 'demons' alerted her. And here she was thinking this trip was going to be boring. Going to the room, she planned to take a nap before going out to explore the town; the jetlag finally hitting her. The moment her head touched the pillow, the miko was out like a light.

Xander watched Kagome go upstairs and he huffed. Why did his cousin have to be attractive? From those obsidian, waist-length locks and azure eyes, she was appealing to the eyes. He had to admit, if he didn't keep an eye on his 'cousin' then guys would be flocking towards her from left and right. With the hellmouth being in Sunnydale, too much attention could be fatally dangerous.

As her eyes fluttered open, she looked around at her surroundings, noting that night came sooner than she expected. Bored, she figured that a midnight stroll would help clear head; it always did back in the feudal era. As she made her way pass Xander's room, she assumed he was asleep, his door was closed after all. Ignoring his previous warning to staying indoors at night, Kagome quietly snuck out of the house. Sunnydale was a small place and it gave off weird vibes that Kagome had no words to explain it. Once in a while she could feel her reiki flare and in her training learned that it was a miko's defense to alerting her that there was danger near by. With no direction or destination, Kagome passed an abandon warehouse, the nagging tug in the back of her mind pulling harder. 'Demons' she thought as she scaled the building with stealth that'd make Sesshomaru proud and perched herself at the top. She kept hidden, masking her scent and aura like she used to in the past and watched the scene in front of her unfold. It was better safe than sorry.

Below her their were a bunch of people, their faced deformed and askewer. What were they? Closing her eyes, she concentrated her reiki and realized that everyone in this building was dark, corrupted and soulless. They felt dead, their bodies surrounding in a dark glow that came with the undead. They had evil intents; she could feel it as the familiar tingling ran up her spine. This miko alert of hers were going crazy from the moment she stepped foot in this town and she wished she knew how to flip it like a light switch. She listened as a person with bleached blonde hair brag about killing a slayer or two back in his time. His time—how old was he? Kagome's body stiffened at the very thought. The man before her must be either strong or intelligent to kill more than one demon slayer—or possibly both. Taking a sniff, her nose scrunched in disgust when all she could smell was death, dirt and blood.

From the corner of her eye, she could see a woman fluidly walk in, her black locks of hair tumbling past her shoulders contrasting with her pale skin and floor-length white dress. Staring intently at the woman, she could see in the light that she had a look in her eyes, not one of angry or coldness but pure insanity. She watched as the man's demon facade reverted into a regular human face and make his way towards the woman, coddling her like a weak infant. Kagome leaned closer, trying to gain a better look and at that moment gasped softly when she could clearly see his face. He wasn't the most gorgeous male she had laid eyes on, being around ethereal looking demons everyday, but there was something about him that made sure she couldn't keep her eyes off him. His eyes were a pale blue—soulless and dead but she bet if he had a soul, a heart or even an emotion, he'd be breathtaking. He had high cheekbones and pale skin; he looked about four to six inches taller than her five two stature and his clothing weren't that bad. From black jeans and regular shirt, his red button up that stayed open and a black leather duster, he was the image of a bad boy. The image that her friends back home kept saying she was attracted to. The thought put a small smile on her face.

"Drusilla" the man said, his arms wrapped around her as he held her close.

She listened as the man reprimanded Drusilla about coming inside as the woman cooed towards the child that sat on the craters, claiming that he had power she could feel from outside. She wanted to scoff softly as she tried to feel the levels of his power. Drusilla called his name before caressing his cheek. It looked like a gentle caress until she saw the red trail of blood follow in its wake. Drusilla leaned on the tip of her toes as her tongue snaked out; licking the blood on his cheek and with a smile she looked up at Spike.

"I'm a princess" she said softly as Spike cooed at her.

Kagome wanted to snort at that moment and she knew if Sesshomaru caught her doing that, he'd add extra training for the disgusting display. Did that derange woman down there really think she was a princess? The mentioning of the princess caused the hair on her skin to rise and Kagome rubbed the back of her neck with a sigh. Her eyes followed Spike as he stared at Drusilla with love and adoration. The corners of her lips pull downward as a frown made itself known. If only her love life was up and going. Heck, even demons had a better love life than her. She stared at him, trying to get a reading on him regardless if he was soulless or not. He didn't feel as evil as the rest of them.

Drusilla started to rock back and forth a bit on the heels of her feet, her head faced down and hands covering her face.

"I can't see her. I can't see the slayer. It's dark where she is." Drusilla looked up at Spike, her eyes connecting with his. Spike was very much used to her cryptic messages and sought to comfort her as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

"Kill her. Kill her and kill the one with the light. She wants to steal you from me." She said softly as her rocking starting to increase while Spike tried to hold her close.

Kagome watched, her interest piquing as she watched Drusilla. This woman was off her rocker and gave her the creeps. Thinking she heard enough, she turned to crawl out the window. Her foot caught on the edge of the window sill, causing Kagome to tumble out the window with a small shriek. A loud thud alerted Spike and Drusilla that someone was outside and as the group of vampires ran outside to check the area, they were greeted with silence that familiarly came with this time of night. 'Odd,' Spike thought as he caught a brief whiff of the scent of raspberries before going back inside. A distance off, Kagome lied in bed, she pondered over the scene she saw last earlier. There were demons here in Sunnydale and it was her duty as a miko to protect people. For the second time that day, Kagome fell into an easy sleep while her dreamland was invaded by the visual of a man or accurately demon with pale blue eyes.

Morning came faster than she expected."Someone please turn off the sun" Kagome fumed, tossing her one pillow towards the window.

She groaned softly and rolled over in her bed. Feeling the warmth of the sun brush against her skin, she covered her face with the pillow for a minute. It was evident that the land of sleep would not welcome her anymore as she begrudgingly around in bed. She looked at the clock and realized it was around lunchtime. Knowing that Xander was in school, without a care the time-traveling miko made her way down the stairs in her pajamas consisting of her underwear and a large shirt. At that very moment, she heard her stomach growl, laughing softly at her hunger as she rummaged around for something to eat.

Kagome rubbed her satisfied stomach as she looked around her bedroom. It'd be another two hours or so till Xander came back from school and she sighed as she plopped herself onto the bed behind her. She could see it now. If Sesshomaru were here, he'd be reprimanding her on slacking off with her training and that thought put a small smile on her face. If he was going to run through her mind with reminders, she might as well train. Clad in a black sports bra and black nike pros, she went through her daily training. Stretching her muscles before she went through the well-practiced katas her body memorized; she knew she could probably do them in her sleep. Daily training for the mind and soul, she thought as she sat on the floor in a lotus position. Elbows resting on her legs and eyes closed, she hummed softly to herself as she tried to find her center; the meditation part of the day that always relaxed her soul. She had learned this in her training with Kaede, the miko helping her complete the learning process and helping her control the huge amount of reiki in her body.

Later that night she watched Xander enter the house with a happy vibe. That alone put a smile on her face. He faced her and invited her to go to The Bronze, a local nightclub for teens and he wanted to of course, introduce her to his friends. She bit her lower lip lightly as she stared at herself in the mirror. She had snug dark denim jeans with a leather belt around her hips. Her red racer back tank top under her black leather jacket. She didn't think she looked half bad. She sat on the edge of her bed as she tried to pull on her black leather knee high boots. She laughed softly to herself when she realized how much leather she seemed to put on.

The Bronze wasn't very huge; the dimming lights and smokes causing her eyes to squint to see. She could feel the music thrum, the beat vibrating throughout her body and for once, she was glad she didn't inherit demon's sense of hearing or smell. Even without a demon's enhanced sense of smell, her nose scrunched with distaste. She could smell smoke from cigarettes and the sweat from the people as they pressed their bodies against others, dancing to the rhythm of the music.

Xander pulled Kagome through the crowd, his hand wrapped around her wrist. He gave her hand a reassuring pat; he could feel her nervousness, the slight tremble of her hand in his. Pulling her towards a table, Xander introduced Kagome to Buffy and Willow. Kagome smiled as she looked at the red head. She was a shy girl and had a feeling that she was more into books instead of looks. Her smile widened as she witnessed the redhead's apparent ramble then embarrassment when caught doing so. Kagome's gaze moved onto Buffy, the petite blonde with green eyes. Looking over at the books, she opened her mouth to attempt at making small talk. Though she tried to make it nonchalant, she could feel dark powers swirling in that small body of hers even if she shouldn't be calling her small since Buffy was about the same height as her. Buffy looked at Willow, they both thought that she was a nice girl. Very nice and very non-vampirey. Xander made his way over to the three girls, putting his hand on Kagome's shoulder and tried to convince Buffy to take a break from studying.

"Xander—I didn't know you were Japanese" Buffy called out, a teasing glint in her eyes.

He shrugged as he led them three girls to the dance floor.

"Neither did I" he mumbled but still, they heard him which resulted in laughter among the group.

Kagome laughed in delight as she moved her hips to the beat. It seemed that she wasn't the only one enjoying herself, watching Xander, Buffy and Willow continue to dance to the beat bumping through the area. She closed her eyes, the hair rising on the back of her neck, the familiar tug making her senses flare. Opening her eyes, she scanned the area and having them widen in surprise when they landed on a very familiar bleach blonde head.

Spike circled the dance floor, looking for the slayer with the need and want to rip her apart. He closed his eyes and inhaled, ignoring the familiar smell of smoke and annoying waft of body sweat; but in the air was a sweet scent of raspberry among the zing of blood he knew ran through their veins. He faced slayers before but he never met one who's blood called to him. He couldn't pinpoint the very location but his eyes landed on the group of females that danced together. The blonde one was the slayer and the sight of her made his eyes narrowed but the longer he stayed there, the more he realized that scent with the sweet zing in their blood was coming from the female beside her. Long obsidian hair and bright azure eyes with almost pale skin; this female was easy on the eyes and could hold a candle next to Drusilla. His upper lip pulled back in a snarl as he shook his head. No—if anything this girl would be food. Blood smelled and tasted sweet but the slayer's was better.

"Go get something to eat" Spike instructed to a fellow vampire.

Kagome could sense him watching, the heavy feel of his gaze surrounding her as he circled them like a hawk would a prey. Closing her eyes, she moved her hips side to side, trying to listen as best as she could. It'd be better to not let them know she knew they had a stalker.

"Where's the phone, I need to call the police. There's some guy out there I think he's trying to bite someone." she heard Spike say with Buffy quickly following, leaving the dance floor.

Kagome watched with a small curl to her lips as Xander and Willow followed suit and made their way out of the club. Keeping near the shadows, Kagome stalked outside and crouched near the trash while the scene unravel in front of her. She frowned as the wretched stench from the dumpster invaded her sense of smell, her nostrils flaring in response.

Keeping her sight on Buffy, she watched the dark power in her swirl as the blonde threw a man with the familiar demon façade off a girl. If demons were real, so were vampires and if she had to take a wild guess—Sunnydale was infested with them.

"Slayer" she heard the vampire call out to her, identifying her.

If the situation wasn't so interesting to watch and the fact that she needed to keep a low profile, Kagome would've laughed. It was a typical thing for demons to announce the title of the ones who were going to kill them. Most of the demons she faced back in the past would always call her 'miko' upon arrival. She rolled her eyes and sighed softly. They had no manners.

"Slayee" Buffy said before twisting on the balls of her foot and using her other leg to kick said vampire in the face.

The dark power in Buffy grew as she dodged a punch and blocked the other with her right arm. The vampire's hand latched onto her right arm, swinging Buffy around before throwing her against the alley walls. Kagome raised a brow at the scene. She had to admit that Buffy 'the slayer' knew how to fight but the movements from both parties were sloppy—but then again they were never train by someone named the killing perfection before.

Buffy got up, grabbing hold of the vampire's arm with one hand, holding it close to her body to secure its location before continuously punching the vampire in the face with her other hand. Behind her, Xander and Willow kneeled down to help the victim from earlier, guiding her away. The fighting pair broke away as the vampire threw her to the ground, words escaping the vampires mouth yet she was too far to really hear. As the vampire leaned down, Kagome got ready to intervene when Buffy brought up her right leg in a swift kick over her head.

'Nice' Kagome thought as she watched the fight, her eyes drifting over to the shadowed alleyway near by. She saw the very familiar face of Spike and at that moment, Kagome's lips pulled into a small pout. Why did all the men who she seemed to have a pull towards always seem unavailable in some way, it just wasn't fair. Her gaze returned to the fight just in time to see Buffy thrust the stake thrown by Xander into the chest of the vampire.

As ashes fell to the ground, Spike came out from the shadows behind and clapped with each step he took. Buffy turned around, questioning his identity as they exchanged words. This Saturday Spike claimed he would kill Buffy. Spike disappeared in the shadows afterwards and Kagome stepped out from behind the dumpsters as the trio made their way to their school's library.

"Spike? Is that what the other vampire called him?" Giles questioned.

Buffy opened her mouth to reply, a shout interrupting her as they all turned to Xander with a questioning look. Xander was near to slapping himself in the face as he turned to them.

"We forgot my cousin Kagome at Bronze" he said before the library doors opened.

Kagome laughed softly at Xander's stricken face at realizing she was left behind. She wasn't offended really. They must've been together for a long time to have a routine going and she, just arriving from Japan the day before wasn't part of their group, easily forgotten because she wasn't always there.

"I'm right here and I saw you. I saw her fighting a vampire" Kagome said, watching as everyone squirmed under her intense gaze.

Kagome looked at everyone, noting that there were an extra two people that she didn't recognize. One male and one female; the female with peachy skin, brown eyes and dark brown hair looked like she was in her late twenties was introduced as Ms. Calendar—the school's computer teacher while the tall male that look like he was in his late thirties, brown hair and brown eyes, covered by glasses—the school's librarian was Mr. Giles. She gave a small smile; she could feel how uncomfortable they were in their auras. Kagome gave them a small greeting bow, her dark hair cascading over her shoulder and blocking her face.

"I'm Kagome, Xander's cousin" she introduced herself.

She sat in the chair for the next five minutes as they tried to convince her that vampires weren't real and what she saw was a figment of her imagination. Covering her mouth with her small hands, she giggled in amusement.

"It's okay. Vampires are real. I accept that and Buffy is the demon slayer" she said, her gaze landing on the blonde that was about the same size as her.

Giles moved from the other side of the room, a book in hand that read 'Vampyr' and stood in front of Kagome. He stuttered a little, trying to figure out a way to explain this to the young Japanese girl in front of them. Pushing his glasses higher on the bridge of his nose, he composed himself.

"Not demon slayer, Buffy is the vampire slayer," he said, watching Kagome react with a raised eyebrow.

Opening the book, he pointed in the very front of the page that held Old English styled text and let her read while the rest of them continued to search for information on their new big bad, Spike. Leaning over, Kagome's eye scanned the front of the page with interest.

"_In every generation there is a chosen one. She alone will stand against the vampires, the demons and the forces of darkness. She is the slayer." _

Kagome looked up from the book. That explained some things but it bothered her. The more she read she learned they thought she was the only one who could fight against evil. Her gaze landed on Buffy as they tried to figure out what Spike's plan was for Saturday. She wanted to shake her head when they claimed that Spike couldn't be as bad as the others they faced. _Know your enemy. _Sesshomaru always tried to drill that into her head. _Do not underestimate them. Let them underestimate you. That will be their downfall._ His voice rang in her head and she wanted to laugh. Even her subconscious wanted to make sure he protected her. She'd let them underestimate her as she watched them underestimate their enemy. A tingle made its way up her spine and a voice emitted from behind her.

"He's worse. When Spike wants something he doesn't stop till everything in his path is dead" Kagome turned her head, a tall brunette man standing behind her.

Broad shoulders with dark eyes that held pain, suffering and remorse. She couldn't look at them anymore. Diverting her gaze towards her cousin, she saw the dislike in his eyes, in his aura and the tenseness of his body. So her cousin didn't like vampires huh. This just got more and more amusing. Getting up, she moved over to Willow—asking and inquiring about their new guest.

As Angel, the vampire, made small talk with Buffy, Kagome crept her way around the shelves filled with books. Her eyes skimming over each title as her fingers lightly brushed over the spine of the books when she walked through the aisles. She wondered what they knew of mikos. Did they have Japanese folklore or any books on Japanese demons? Did the slayer know she was not alone? Kagome shook her head—probably not.

She felt Angel's aura dissipate, Gile's voice carrying over to where she was. She heard Buffy cursing Angel's ability to leave with their notice. Ah, so the slayer couldn't feel vampires' auras. They realized he had silently left in the middle of Gile's inquiry.

"Okay, that's it. I'm putting a collar with a little bell on that guy" Xander exclaimed, his tone carrying a hint of irritation.

Kagome smiled. Even in a troubling situation, he still made jokes. People like that are good to have around to brighten the mood. She watched the night go by as they continued to delve in information searching. She, on the other hand tried to find herself in these books of myths and legends.

* * *

><p>First chapter is done. I hope you guys like it. Let me know what you think about how it's going so far and if you like it or not. What to add or take out if something displeases you or appeals to you, let me know. (:<p> 


	2. Welcome to the hellmouth

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own Inuyasha or Buffy the Vampire Slayer. They belong to their respectable owners._

_**Rating: **__M (for smut, violence and swearing)_

_**Summary: **__Kagome is related to Xander and comes to visit Sunnydale for a while. What she didn't expect was to encounter things that go bump in the night much less fall in love with one._

_AN: To Sara (My somewhat non-anonymous reviewer)_

_There is no Japanese folklore in America but slayers have been chosen all over the world so there's a possibility that Japan had one and highly doubted they did because they had miko but priests and priestesses had scrolls they translated into books about their demons, folklore and legends. I'm not making the shikon quest huge because it was something not everyone in the world would hold at high value but still, I would put bits and pieces of it in there. Not everything in history was ever described well so her journey would be hers alone to know the full details and the descriptions of demons and of herself would also be vague. If you have any other concerns let me know but I will be adding some cliché moments in here just cause it appeals to me. Just a warning but I really appreciate your review and thoughts. (:_

_Welcome to the hellmouth_

The next morning Xander knocked on the door; her muffled 'come in' drowning into the pillow that she held onto her face. The soft creak letting her know the door was slowly being opened; Kagome turned her head to look at him.

"Come on, get ready. We gotta meet Buffster at parent teacher night" was all he said as he left the room to let her dress.]

Kagome raised a brow at him. "Why do I have to go? I'm not a student nor a parent."

Xander rolled his eyes and yanked the comforter off of Kagome. "Moral support, now chop chop clock is ticking."

With sluggish movements, she dragged herself off the bed and rummaged through her closet. What to wear what to wear. If tonight was going to be as exciting as her gut feeling told her, she'd want to wear something she could move in. Pulling out an off shoulder red shirt, she tossed it on the bed before slipping on her familiar dark denim jeans. Raising her hands over her head, she pushed her chest out, her top rising to expose a taut stomach while she stretched her back. She heard Xander shouting her name as she bounded down the stairs to follow him into what she knew would be an interesting night.

They were in the library, sharpening stakes with knives while she sat in the corner with a big, old book in her lap. She had offered to help sharpen stakes earlier but a small accident resulting in a paper size cut on her finger had Xander sitting her down where she was now. Her eyes landed on the teen next to Xander—Cordelia was her name. She was a self-centered girl who only talked about her looks and she made a mental note to keep distance from her. Buffy was chopping up vegetables with what looked like a machete for tonight's event while Giles circled around, his search for information on Spike continued. Bringing her eyes back to the book of 'Japanese folklore', her eyes danced with mirth when she found herself—well technically her title.

"_Miko—Japanese shrine maidens who conveyed the voice of god. A priestess or holy knight who are skilled in variety of martial art or a traditional Japanese weapon, such as a yumi—long bow, tanto—knife, or any other various Japanese swords: ie—katana, wakizashi, etc. They are attributed the ability to do magic or ofudas, some knowing the arts of barrier making. _

_Some are temperamental and are incapable of dealing with males. They are pure of heart and soul with the ability to cleanse evil out of beings and items with a touch. A miko has the ability to purify demons and others a like with their hamaya—holy arrow or any object infused with their reiki—holy energy._

_They were no records of any mikos in American history."_

Kagome rolled her eyes with the urge to laugh. So they didn't have any records, well obviously she was not a myth. She was a miko, alive and kicking. She looked at Giles who was still muttering softly to himself, flipping page after page his eyes skimmed the book in his hand.

"Giles" she called softly, earning the attention of the librarian.

His head snapped up at the sudden call of his name as he looked at Xander's foreign cousin, Kagome. He asked what it was that she needed and he watched her fidget in a nervous manner. Adjusting his glasses, he put on a smile hoping it'd calm the girl's nerves. She was young and small. As small as Buffy but Buffy was the slayer and this girl, she looked dainty, maybe a little fragile and he feared she could break in a wrong situation.

"Is there something weird about this town? I feel weird vibes," she muttered softly, a pink tinge covering her face.

Kagome was slightly embarrassed for not knowing the answer and even more ashamed that she had to ask. She was tired of being weak, tired of depending on everyone and she wanted to show these new group of people she had been acquainted to that she was not some helpless girl who would cry at the faintest dilemma—though she'd have to warn them she had a knack of attracting trouble and getting kidnapped. She appreciated that Giles tried to ease her nervousness and sat next to him as he tried to explain that Sunnydale was on top of a hellmouth—a focal point that serves as a portal between hell and earth and has become a "hot spot" for supernatural activity. Kagome raised her brow, a habit she had picked up from spending too much time around Sesshomaru and deducted the weird buzz she felt throughout her body was not only the demons she felt running around this town but the feel of the hellmouth itself.

"Where'd you get this one from?" she asked, waving the large book as if he wouldn't see it otherwise.

Giles watched as Kagome hold up the old book of Japanese myths and folklore. He had nearly forgotten about that book and seeing that he was in no need of it, the book went to the bottom of his wide collection to sit and catch dust. He stared at the book as he tried to recall where he had happened to come across it.

"Ah yes, Vampire slayers are called all over the world, though I've yet to hear about one being called in Japan. I was traveling during the time I was learning to be a watcher when I passed an old shrine. The current priest there told me stories of demons that ruled and roamed these lands. Curious, I inquired if there was a way I could learn more about their legends, myths and demons. He gave me this book that had been translated from scrolls that dates back to times I've never really heard of. Even within this book, their legends are vague, almost incomplete and their demons seem more elemental and animalistic like—I don't think we'll come across any of them here." Giles took off his glasses and started to wipe his lenses with his shirt before walking away to scurrying over another pile of books.

Kagome placed the book back down on the table, flipped through its pages before looking at its first page, which she would assume, was its table of content. It wasn't dated or categorized well enough for her to find everything she wanted immediately. The books description came pretty close to describing a miko and it was no surprise there, mikos were real in Japan, just hard to come across one that held any real powers now days. She wondered if they had the legend of the shikon no tama as her eyes skimmed down the page, looking up when she heard Giles speak.

"Oh there you are" Giles said before taking a sip of his tea and looking down at his book and continued.

"He's known as William the bloody. Got his nickname by torturing them with railroad spikes. Here's some good news, he's barely two hundred; not even as old as Angel." He said before he continued to read on.

Kagome leaned over and listened as whom he found was the one that plagued her land of dreams the night before. She had to admit to herself that he was actually young. She had decided to say in the past and was easily by three hundred years or so. She laughed softly before Gile's distress caught her attention. Spike had fought two slayers in the last century and had killed them both. _Beautiful, deadly and completely off limits. _Kagome got up and excused herself to the bathroom.

Around the corner, across the hall at the parent teacher conference, principal Snyder shut off the lights and soon afterwards a group of vampires crashed through the windows. With their demon façade on and hungry snarls, they stepped towards the mass of people that were trying to run away. Buffy threw a chair at Spike before grabbing her mother's hand and running through the hallway as well.

There was a commotion outside the library that caught their attention. Outside of the doors of the library, they looked at Buffy with a questioning look as she yelled at them. Behind them was a female vampire and instantly Giles, Ms. Calendar and Xander ran back inside. Xander cursed and went to run back outside. He needed to find his cousin but a firm hand on his shoulder stopped him. Turning to Giles, he watched the watcher shake his head.

"Buffy will find her," he said assured Xander, praying to the gods that the foreign teen would indeed survive.

Kagome could hear screams and glass breaking from the bathroom, the constant tingle always alerting her. Slowly creeping out of the bathroom, with the quickness and silent steps she had trained hard to gain, Kagome made her way down the hall.

Giles checked the phone but the phone lines and power were out. Looking at Xander, Giles grabbed him by the arms. Telling him to go, leave the school and find Angel for help. Xander just stared at him with a shake of his head.

"No, I'm not going anywhere till I know Buffy, Willow and Kagome are all right." Xander felt Giles' grip on him tighten.

"No one will be all right unless we get some help" he gave Xander a small shake before the teen left to find Angel.

Kagome leaned her back against the wall, trying to blend with the darkness of the halls. She could hear soft footsteps coming nearer before a voice sent shivers down her spine.

"Slayer—here kitty kitty. If I find one of your friends first I'm gonna suck'em dry. Use their bones to bash your head in." Spike said as he made his slow prowl through the darken halls and walked around the corner.

She watched from a distance as Spike bashed a vampire's head through the emergency glass after claiming that the door was solid. Kagome rolled her eyes—of course it was solid. As the vampire axed through the door, she saw a frustrated Spike called over two more vampires to follow him, one to guard the door and another to start pitching holes in the ventilation shafts above them. The vampire minions were stupid and she tried to stifle a laugh at the scene but that was enough to alert Spike of her presence. She saw Spike slowly stalk through the shadows toward her. Backing away slowly, she felt her back press against something hard and she wanted to sigh in relief. As her hands moved around, she realized to late that it wasn't a wall but a very firm body. Her eyes widen in shock as Spike wrapped one arm around her waist and the other around her neck, tilting it to expose her neck to him.

"Well look what we got here. A lost kitten" he growled softly near her ear.

Kagome knew this wasn't the time to feel like this but she had some messed up senses sometimes. His breath against her neck sent another wave of shivers down her spine, she wasn't sure from fear or excitement. Even with his demon façade on, whenever she closed her eyes she saw his human face with those high cheekbones and pale blue eyes. Man, she was messed up.

Spike stared at the pulsing point at her neck, he could feel the blood rushing through her veins and he licked his lips. He wasn't hungry but she smelled good. Brushing his nose against her neck, he felt the pace of her heart pickup while he inhaled deeply. _Raspberry_. This girl was the one he smelled at the Bronze the other night. He knew she looked familiar; she was with the slayer. His lips curled up in a feral grin when he saw one of his nails create a small crescent shaped cut on her neck. He closed his eyes and inhaled once more, the smell of her blood intoxicating him, burning his nostrils like he smelled spices. His tongue licked along her neck, clearing the small blot of blood that had formed and he felt his body shudder. While a slayer's blood was better than normal, this girl's blood was _intoxicating._

Kagome moaned softly as she felt the moist tip of his tongue trail along her neck. No—she would not be vampire food no matter how hot her predator was. When she felt him shudder, she swiftly brought her head back, colliding the back of her skull with the front of his face. Feeling his grip loosen on her, she grabbed his arm and shifted her weight, throwing him over her shoulder and a short distance across the hall. Though not very far, the distance and the time he would need to recover gave her enough leeway to make a run for it.

Spike snarled as he got up. Walking towards the entrance of the school, he was going to find the girl and he was going to suck that delicious blood of hers dry. Taking a step towards her direction, he was distracted when Angel walked in with Xander in his arms.

Kagome crouched with her scent and aura masked while she watched the scene. Her eyes narrowed at the vampire that held her cousin, ready to attack if he tried anything, wasn't Angel suppose to be a good vampire. As the two vampires made small talk, Spike threw a punch at Angel's jaw. She kept her eyes on Xander, everything else blurring around her. He was her first priority; he was family. She watched as a pair of vampires chased after Angel and Xander.

"Fe fi fo fum, I smell the blood of a nice, ripe girl" Spike said as he turned to face Buffy.

With them distracted, she slipped past them and made her way outside. Buffy was the slayer they say so she out of everyone else would be able to take care of herself. On the lawn, she saw Angel and Xander fighting against vampires and tilted her head from the corner of the building. Her cousin was doing just fine and if that vampire ally of theirs didn't help, she would turn him to ash.

She turned around to head back inside and gasped when she saw Spike jump out of the window near here. Their eyes connected, their gazes clashing and Kagome had a sudden feeling like she was weak in the knees. His face was reverted back to regular and his eyes were intense. She knew he wouldn't dare grab her, she could hear Xander calling her as he ran closer to them. So, she watched as he ran off.

In the warehouse, Spike stared at the ground as Drusilla made her way over to him.

"Spike did she hurt you?" she drawled out softly, letting him rest his head on her shoulder as she brushed her fingers along his neck.

He sighed softly, his eyes still on the floor. As she stroked his neck, he muttered that it was a close one. This wasn't something he expected. A slayer with family and friends, this sure wasn't in the brochure. He listened as Drusilla talked about a celebration, a party with songs. He glanced over at the young child called the anointed one.

"How's the annoying one" he inquired as Drusilla pouted. He didn't want to play.

Spike kneeled before the anointed one, playing nice before his true colors shined. He grabbed the child and threw him over his shoulder, carrying him over to a cage. Pulling the chain, watching as it raised the cage. He tugged on the chain one last time as the cage rise near the window that had sunlight streaming through it. The child screamed as he turned to nothing. Spike made his way over to he middle of the room, offering his hand to Drusilla.

As he walked he licked his lips. He could still taste her, that girl. Her blood sang to him, gave him a spark at the touch of her blood. When he was escaping, he saw her again. This time, it wasn't shadows that surrounded her; she was glowing in the moonlight. Spike still remembered her azure doe eyes that had emotions racing through them a mile a second. Her hair black as night and her eyes bright as day—she was a looker. Even with the quick glance he could remember her toned body and pert nose. His lips curled back in a snarl. What was he thinking? He loved Drusilla; she was his dark princess. No other was there for him, especially not some human girl who smelled _so tempting_. He reminded himself that he just wanted her blood.

"Spike" Drusilla called out, her hands wrapping around arm.

He looked down at Drusilla.

"Kill the one in the light. For a moment I couldn't see you. I lost you to the light. You were drowning in the light and you loved it," she said softly, her body slowly swaying.

Spike looked at her, his eyes veiling curiosity as he ran his fingers through her hair. Drusilla saw things and most of the time it came in riddles but he had no idea what she was saying this time.

"No puppet, no light is going to get me," he said, placing a small kiss against her head.

He stared at her before the visual of that girl's face appeared in his head. The image of the moonlight glowing down at her flashed through his mind—surrounding her in the moon's ethereal light. _She couldn't be._

Kagome sneezed as she lied in bed, staring at the ceiling while deep in thought. Pale blue eyes continued to flash through her mind and it drove her insane. She was a miko—pure of heart and soul. She tried to figure out what pulled her towards a vampire, a being whose soul had been taken from him. She could never hate anyone, even those who were evil. Even with Naraku, she just disliked him and she even felt sorry for him, but never hate. It was possible that there could be a change of heart. She had seen it before. Maybe—maybe that's what pulled her towards him. She wanted to change him.

It was her situation like the past all over again. They do say history repeats itself. Well, it was another Inuyasha crush situation and she wasn't sure if she liked it. Who was she kidding? This made her life exciting. Kagome smiled as the night's events played over in her mind, her fingers brushing against her neck. Sunnydale was interesting.

"Welcome to the hellmouth" she muttered to herself softly before she tried to lay herself to sleep.

* * *

><p>Chapter two all done. If you like it, let me know! Thanks and enjoy(:<p> 


	3. Trick or treat

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own Inuyasha or Buffy the Vampire Slayer. They belong to their respectable owners._

_**Rating: **__M (for smut, violence and swearing)_

_**Summary: **__Kagome is related to Xander and comes to visit Sunnydale for a while. What she didn't expect was to encounter things that go bump in the night much less fall in love with one._

_Trick or treat_

The next few days were pretty eventful, from facing a five hundred year old Inca mummy to a lizard demon. Kagome wanted to laugh while she witnessed each scene—the mummy wasn't very old, on the contrary the mummy was younger than herself and the lizard demon was a low level demon that didn't even have a humanoid form. Each event had caused her and Xander to form a bond, seeing how easily infatuated he was with girls; it reminded her of Miroku—just a little bit.

It was the day before Halloween and Kagome watched the high school students bustle about going from class to class, clips of conversations about Halloween reaching her ears. She had realized being at home all day while Xander was at school would not do at all. If anything, the action happened where her cousin was. Giles had made her an unofficial librarian aid; he said no one really check anyways so here she was sitting in the library, book in her lap while Giles tried to make small talk.

Kagome looked up as she saw Buffy enter through the library doors, heading straight for Giles' office. What Buffy didn't realize was that Giles was in the caged area, where Kagome guessed held the restricted books. A small smile pulled to her lips as Giles called out to the blonde, only to have her motion Willow to sneak in and retrieve whatever it was they needed to. As Buffy continued to distract her watcher, the direction the conversation took caught her attention. Halloween was a night demons liked to lay low. She raised her brow, wanting to snort. Maybe their demons here didn't go out on Halloween but the ones back home wrecked mayhem whenever they pleased, even on Halloween night. She wanted to laugh at the underhanded methods the slayer would take to distract the watcher; whatever she wanted must've been important and secretive. Kagome laughed as Buffy left the library, Giles questioning himself as a babe as she was left in the corner of the library—forgotten at the moment.

After school, she was invited to come costume shopping with them and she was happy. She wanted to befriend the two females of the group; she needed female companionship after all. She watched as Willow came up to them with a smile on her face. What was her costume? It was a classic and Kagome wanted to laugh; it was a plain white sheet, a ghost. Willow was just so innocent that Kagome saw it as adorable. She had lost her naivety a long time ago but she was still pure of heart. She turned her head and listened to Buffy's little lecture to Willow about Halloween night.

"Okay well can I give you a little friend advice?" she said while Willow asked if it wasn't spooky enough.

"It's just that you'll never get notice if you keep hiding. You're missing the whole point of Halloween. It's come as you aren't at night. The perfect chance for a girl to get sexy and wild with no repercussions," Buffy said while Willow tried to sputter out her refusal of such wardrobe.

They turned towards her and suddenly Kagome felt the attention shift from Willow to her. Shifting from foot to foot, she gulped as she felt their eyes linger on her.

"How about you Kagome, what are you going to be for Halloween" Willow questioned while Buffy added in a 'yeah'.

Kagome shrugged. She wasn't entirely sure what she wanted to be during Halloween, a time where females could dress like a hoe and get away with it. Maybe that's what she needed to do. Let loose and have fun on Halloween night. Looking at the two, she had a small smile pull to her lips.

"I think I'll be a demon, for the fun of Halloween". Kagome laughed softly at their shock stricken faces. She had the perfect idea. She didn't want to be a firefighter, a cop or a demon slayer; she could be a demon slayer everyday if she wanted to but she wanted to relive a small moment of the time she and Inuyasha experienced their first serious fight in Sengoku Jidai.

"Okay, any specific demon so I know how to slay you when you go all wiggy?" Buffy joked while Willow laughed. Really, as long as she didn't say vampire, besides it was just Halloween.

Kagome nodded.

"Yura of the hair. I found her in one of Giles' book" she said. She didn't necessarily lie. There was a vague description of Yura in the book she had attached herself to while in the library.

Xander shouted his disagreement from behind Buffy, Kagome tilting her head in confusion.

"No cousin of mine is going to be a demon, even for Halloween. They're mean, ugly and just nasty," he declared, watching a small frown pull at Kagome's lips.

He thought that the frown was because she would no longer be able to dress like a demon but what he didn't know was where Kagome's train of thoughts went. Kagome frowned. Demons were_ not _mean, ugly and nasty; at least not the ones she associated herself with. She had to admit; the low level demons that held no humanoid form were pretty ugly and mean so she shrugged in a semi-defeat. Just wait till Xander met the beautiful, ethereal like demons than she'd make his argument invalid.

Xander and Buffy continued their friendly banter until something caught her eye. It was a dress that dated back to almost the medieval times. Almost instantly Kagome saw that Buffy fell in love with the dress. She wanted to be someone she thought Angel wanted her to be. Kagome had learned from her past that if he could not love you as you are, don't change yourself because he'd only see you as a copy. She felt a small pang in her chest and it caught her attention; it was almost like a whole situation with Kikyo except Buffy was lucky enough that she had no competition but herself.

In the warehouse, Spike was studying the video of Buffy the other night. Watching her fight, her style and how she was resourceful she was, using sharp items near her to kill vampires. Behind him, Drusilla slowly walked up to him while holding her doll near her face.

"Miss Edith needs her tea," she said softly as Spike held his hand out to her.

Slipping her hand into his, she stood next to him before she continued to talk. Did he love her insides? The parts he couldn't see and with his confirmation he did; eyeballs to entrails. He was studying the slayer. Once he knew her fighting style, he'd be able to kill her. Everything was switching; outside to inside. It'd make the slayer weak. Spike turned around, focusing his attention on her. Did she have another vision? Tomorrow. Though nothing usually happened on Halloween, someone's come to change it all.

"Someone new. But if you go, you'll drown in the light." She said before hissing at him softly.

Spike chuckled before he lifted her chin with his finger.

"Never puppet" he said before placing a kiss on Drusilla's lips.

Buffy finished the last touches of her costume, a black wig along with her pink dress. She looked beautiful in it and Angel had no idea what was going to hit him. Buffy turned, trying to urge the redhead out of the bathroom. Willow had a red, fitted long sleeve that ended below her breasts, exposing her flat stomach; she also had a black, leather skirt that ended a few inches above her knees with stockings and black combat boots. She looked like a dark slayer, in a way.

A knock caught their attention. It was Xander and Kagome. Buffy made her way downstairs while Willow stared at her very reflection. Xander walked in, saluting to Buffy before going quiet. Naturally he liked girls in spandex but seeing Buffy looking all princess-like made him speechless in awe. Kagome stood next to Xander, her eyes roaming over Buffy's costume. She looked good; there was no surprise there. Their attention diverted to the stairs, seeing Willow under a white ghost sheet with the words 'boo' over it and Kagome giggled. Even if Buffy had convinced her to dress in something tight, she already figured it was Willow's nature to be at least a little self-conscious.

Buffy looked at Kagome. She liked the foreign cousin of her Xander shaped friend. She was nice, polite and so far, she wasn't evil. She looked at Kagome's costume, or lack of. Didn't she say she was going to be a demoness? All she saw was a cloak covering her body. She prodded at Kagome, teasing her a little, watching as a blush appeared on her face as she slowly opened her cloak. Buffy whistled. Xander must've made her put on the cloak because Kagome looked hot.

Kagome had a traditional kunoichi garb. Her black ninja tunic cut off midway at her thighs and sleeveless with straps on her shoulders like a tank top, exposing her cleavage. She also had a yellow sash around her waist that tied in a bow on the front of her outfit. On her arms were thin, tight and black arm guards on both of her hands, which were holstered by her middle finger and extended past her wrists. And lastly, she wore leg guards on both of her legs, which started from her shins down to her middle toes, held by thin straps on the arches of her foot. Not wanting to be barefoot, Buffy noted Kagome had a pair of kunoichi type of heels. She nodded in approval. This outfit was very hot indeed.

"So Kagome, where'd you get your outfit? I love it," she said, trying to get her to open up.

Kagome blushed, looking down at the outfit. She had contacted a few people and had them immediately ship over a special-made outfit that was same as Yura of the hair. It didn't really dawn on her till now how provocative she must've looked. Clearing her throat, she noticed all attention was on her, Xander chiming in; he never even noticed she bought it when they went shopping.

"My friend has a designer and he shipped it over per my request," she said, trying to keep the identity of her 'friend' a secret.

Kagome shifted her weight from foot to foot uncomfortably. They were looking at her with curiosity and a slight suspicion. It's not that she didn't want to tell them about her life; it's just that she didn't want to put them in any danger that would come if they knew what kind of life she led. Kagome huffed softly at herself. Who was she kidding? They led dangerous lives already with Buffy being the slayer and all. Kagome looked at Xander, who just silently stared down at her.

"So, are we going?" she asked, hoping this awkward silence would pass.

Xander looked at the bunch of kids he was assigned to bring around town. Trick or treat indeed. He looked down at them and started to pace, his toy gun in his hands while he started on his little spiel. Kagome crossed her arms and rolled her eyes as Xander taught them the tricks of the trade on getting extra candy. Tears are key; get you the double bagger and possibly the 'you miss me' routine. She smiled, watching him walk them out in an orderly fashion.

In the darkness of a room, lit only by candles, a man stood in front of a statue of a head. Chanting words of another language as he firmly pressed his hands together with something sharp in between. As he pierced his palms, blood dripped down to his wrists and holding up the statue head when he finished his chant. Smirking, he knew it was show time.

Kagome paused in her step behind Xander and his little group of children. The air was giving off a weird feeling and she looked around, hearing the wind rustle the leaves. It was that then the sounds of screaming erupting from everyone around her. She looked over at Xander, only to find that the space his once occupied was empty. Damn, what was going on? All those kids she noticed had turned into demons, well the demons of the costume they wore but why was she not turning into one? Sighing, she could only looking for her cousin, but where? Maybe Buffy's house.

Buffy, Willow and Xander entered Buffy's home. The door being pounded by the children turned demon. It seemed that they too had turned into the costumes they wore. Buffy wanted to go home, shouting at Willow at how she would never wear such low apparel. Willow sighed in defeat with the urge to roll her eyes. Couldn't she dress up like Xena instead?

Kagome looked around and she wanted to laugh just a little bit. If it weren't chaotic for the civilians around her, it would've been entertaining. It was children that ran around with claws and pointy sharp teeth. Okay, maybe it was dangerous but hey, being around demons gave her a twisted sense of humor.

"Where are they?" she mumbled, seeing Buffy's house coming into view.

Angel looked at the backdoor, with Buffy in tow. He didn't leave that open. Slowly, he crept towards the door and quietly shut it close. At that moment, the pantry door opened, vampire emerging from the pantry. Buffy screamed as she tried to close the pantry door on it. Angel rushed and grabbed the vampire throwing them both to the ground as they struggled against each other.

"Stake," Angel shouted.

A what? Buffy didn't know what that was. She opened the drawer then looked at the knife on the counter. Grabbing the knife, she looked at Angel's back as he continued to hold down the vampire. He shouted to hurry, looking at her from over his shoulder. Buffy, not being her slayer self, screamed in fright at Angel's demon façade and ran out the door.

Kagome saw Buffy running out the door screaming. Creeping towards the house, she spotted Angel, Xander and Cordelia, looking for Buffy she figured. Trailing a few feet behind them, Kagome kept to the shadows. She wasn't sure what happened or the effects of it but if they didn't know who she was, they might attack her.

Giles and Willow entered Ethan's costume shop. Willow had gone to Giles, hoping he'd be able to undo this mayhem and when she had mentioned the name Ethan, it seemed he knew exactly what was going on. The shop was dark and empty, Giles looking around when Willow softly called for his attention. There in the backroom was a statue head, its eyes glowing green. Yernos—a mythical diversion. As Giles tried to explain to Willow what it meant, a male about the same age as Giles appeared. Willow was sent off immediately, he'd take care of things from here.

Sticking closer to the darkness of the shadows, Kagome could hear Willow shouting for them to get inside the alleyway. Movement from the side caught her attention, turning her head she saw Spike leading a group of demon turned children after her group of friends. For a second, she felt her breath hitch and her heart pick up its pace. Even though she hadn't seen him for days, he still looked deliciously hot. She closed her eyes and shook her head. That man would be the death of her. Sighing, she too followed suit. She just hoped she'd be able to keep her secret a little longer.

The noise of crates being stacked could be heard and Kagome could see a demon pounding ferociously on the door. They weren't real demons so killing them wouldn't do and knocking them out should be easy pickings. Kagome started from the back, quickly and silently grabbing the smaller ones from behind. Kagome flexed her fingers as a malicious grin appeared on her face. She'd just snap their necks and get it done and over with. She paused. _Not real demons._ She needed to remember that. With her pointer and middle, she swiftly went behind the smaller demons and hit their pulse points with a quick precision. As their bodies fell in a lax state, she caught them and softly laid them on the floor. Yet, picking the ones behind Spike had given the ones in the front enough leeway to break through the crate-blocked door.

Spike could hear the heavy breathing and growling behind him stop. He looked over his shoulder and his eyes widen a fraction in surprise. Someone was being sneaky and knocking out his pawns. He inhaled deeply, the rich scent of raspberry clouding his sense. So the lost kitten was here? No matter, she could watch him while he killed the slayer. Stepping into the warehouse, he ordered the remaining demons to hold Angel and Xander off with a wave of his hand.

Kagome entered the warehouse just in time to see Spike slap Buffy in the face. Her eyes darted to the side as Angel called Buffy's name. It was either keep her secret or watch her friends die. Grabbing the back of his leather duster, Kagome yanked Spike off of the incapable slayer and threw him back near the door. She could hear him snarl and she saw that his game face was on. Kagome smiled sweetly. If he didn't like his girls with a little bit of danger then too bad for him.

Spike wanted to snarl and sink his fangs into whoever was brave and strong enough to pull him off. He felt his back collide with the ground and he shook his head to clear his cloudy vision. In front of him stood his lost kitten, smiling sweetly at him and he felt his hunger rise. He gulped and he could feel that his throat was dry. The girl who plagued his mind was standing in front of him with the most provocative outfit he's ever seen and it made his blood boil. From that short skirt that showed her toned, long legs to the curve of her breasts. Spike's hand twitched with the need to caress the skin exposed to him and he growled. He didn't see her move but she was closer, barely inches away and her scent was driving him up the wall. The smell of raspberries was so strong he could probably taste it if he tried.

Kagome placed her hands on his shoulders, her fingers clenching onto his black shirt as she pushed him flat against the ground. Straddling onto his waist, she grinned down at his momentary shock.

"You know, you shouldn't play with fire," Kagome teased, her voice lowered to a volume that with his close proximity, only he could hear.

Leaning down against him, Kagome suppressed a shiver as she brought her lips close to his ear.

"You'll end up getting burned." She purred, bringing reiki forth to her index finger and trailed it down the front of his shirt.

Even without his need to breathe, Spike felt like he wanted to pant when he felt her breath against his ear. He could feel warmth spread throughout him, her hot panty covered core getting more of a reaction from him than he anticipated. She was a hot woman and he had the urge to turn her. He felt his fangs lengthen as the desire to sink his fangs into her pale neck grew. What was she saying with not playing fire? He hissed as he felt the trail she laid on his chest burn with a white-hot heat. What exactly was she?

Kagome squirmed on top of him, biting her lower lip to hold down her moan and stop herself from grinning. At least she knew she affected him like he affected her. She felt a shift of magic in the air and Kagome knew someone had undone the spell casted over the town. The sound of footfalls caught her attention and if the spell was undone then Buffy was once again the slayer. Grabbing Spike by the shoulder, she shifted her weight and rolled them over so Spike was the one on top. She heard him hiss against her neck and buck his hips and all she could do was let out a loud whimper.

Buffy rounded the corner. Spike was on Kagome and she was whimpering. _She's scared_, Buffy thought but she was wrong. That whimper wasn't because of fear, it was because of their running high desire. The slayer pulled Spike off; her black wig long gone and she swung her fist at him. With a satisfying crack, she watched as he flew to the floor before she looked at him. Grabbing a pipe, she hit him in the face and Buffy saw Kagome get up with the help of Xander.

Kagome watched as Spike got up. She wanted to go to him but Xander's firm grip on her arm was enough to pull her back to reality. All her efforts went to waste, or so she thought when before Spike got up to leave, he gave her a last glance and she tried not to shiver. That glance he tossed her was filled with lust. Xander didn't know that, he thought Kagome shivered in fear, not suppressed lust. Kagome could hear Xander murmuring to her that she'd be fine and not to be afraid. Who said she was afraid? Seriously, she was the one who pinned him down in the first place.

It was way creepy for them. They remembered everything and felt like they were stuck inside cages, watching from the inside out. Kagome sighed in relief that she wasn't seen. Angel asked Buffy if she was okay but sent a glance at Kagome. No one but him probably questioned it but it takes a lot of strength to throw a vampire across the room. And he knew that those who went shopping at Ethan's were the ones that changed but as far as he knew, Kagome did not go shopping there. So was there more to this asian cousin of Xanders? Slipping his arm around Buffy's waist, Angel walked her out. He'd figure it out another time.

Spike lied in bed, shirtless as Drusilla cooed at him. According to her, if the wound healed, it'd take months and he had heard her stress on the word _if_. He looked down at his chest, the trail that kitten made on his chest still bright red. It was long, red and burned, and he guessed if it were on his chest any longer the red angry trail would have boiled. Resting his hands behind his head, he stared at the ceiling of the warehouse while Drusilla played with Miss Edith. She was interesting and if he remembered correctly from that one night, her name was Kagome. He smirked, his fang peeking over his lower lip. He'd look forward to meeting her again but the question was when and what would he do when he did?

* * *

><p>Updatteeedddd (: Tell me what you think.<p> 


	4. A miko's duty

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own Inuyasha or Buffy the Vampire Slayer. They belong to their respectable owners._

_**Rating: **__M (for smut, violence and swearing)_

_**Summary: **__Kagome is related to Xander and comes to visit Sunnydale for a while. What she didn't expect was to encounter things that go bump in the night much less fall in love with one._

_AN: Because it's my grandma's birthday today and my grandpa's a few days later. This will be a two part special, which means it'll be twice as long._

_A miko's duty_

It was a Saturday night and Kagome stared blankly at the television. Though a show was playing, she just stared past it. She had a weird feeling about tonight and her instincts never steered her wrong. Getting off the couch, she grabbed her coat and ran out the door towards the school. If he weren't there, then she'd check the cemetery. Either way, she knew if more occurrences went on, she'd have to reveal some her abilities sooner or later.

Closing her eyes, she spread her reiki among the area and it gave her the chills. There was something evil here in town. Forget about looking for Xander. If something evil stayed alive long enough, they'd become strong enough to nearly invincible. Tucking her necklace under the neckline of her shirt, she ran towards the area that dark magic lingered. It led her to a store that she recognized; it was used to be that costume shop during Halloween.

Entering into the shop, she saw a woman with a demon like visage on her face standing over Giles. Really, what was up this group and finding trouble? It was they were Kagome and she was Inuyasha saving the day. Kagome wanted to laugh if the situation wasn't so dire. The demon reeked of black magic and it only made a feeling of uneasiness wash over her. It was dark like the kind Urasue used, almost.

Grabbing Jenny Calendar's body, Kagome tossed her against the wall before glancing down at Giles. Maybe this hellmouth needed a miko and a slayer. It'd be easier to just purify the life out of every evil thing here. She smirked when the demon that inhabited Jenny's body snarled at her.

"You. You're pure," it growled at her.

Kagome shrugged.

"Yeah, and you're evil," she said before kicking Jenny in the gut.

Giles' shouted at her to stop. Even if there was a demon in there, it was still Jenny's body. The Jenny he loved. Kagome wanted to sigh and looked at the demon in front of her, the very area she kicked burned her as she could a little smoke emitting from under the shirt. Kagome flexed her hand. She had the urge to put Sesshomaru's training to use but doing so would only hurt Jenny Calendar. Though, it didn't matter. The decision was made for her when Angel came barging through the door. He clasped his hands around Miss Calendar's neck, choking the demon out of her. Kagome reached her hand out to stop him when she heard Willow saying it was okay. Ahh, she got it now. If she was unconscious, it'd jump to the next living thing and that'd be Angel who was already dead. She had to hand it to them—this group was smart.

While they tended to Angel and Giles, she watched from the corner of her eyes as a male she had an inkling feeling she met before leave. If she could, she wanted to teach them how to expand their sense to their surroundings, that way she wouldn't be as worried about her dear cousin and his friends. Looking down at Giles, she saw him cast her a suspicious glance. It was obvious that he had seen the demon's reaction to her and she wouldn't be surprised if he questioned her once he got over his shock. Giles helped Jenny Calendar up before exiting the shop. Great, sooner or later they're all going to get suspicious. Yet, she knew it wouldn't be brought up tonight.

Once again Spike had succeeded in encountering the slayer. With each one, a little spark of hope ignited in the back of his mind, hoping that if the slayer were there, Kagome would be too. There was no such luck but that didn't mean it wouldn't happen. His fingers brushed over the area he was recently burned. That Kagome was a feisty kitten and each time he brushed her little parting gift, it sent tingles down his spine. Yet, that wasn't his main concern even if in the back of his mind he knew she was starting to be. Flipping through the pages of an old book, its pages worn and wrinkled, the corners of his lips turned up in a smile. Soon Drusilla would be well and Kagome would disappear from his thoughts and possibly earth's existence if Drusilla got her hands on her.

Kagome raised her brow as she looked around. Students were bustling around, filling out papers and discussing her future. While they tried to figure out their profession in life, Kagome didn't. She already knew her calling and it was to be a miko—to defend and protect. Boy did that sound cheesy. Sitting at a round table, she leaned her elbow on the table and rested her chin on her palm while Xander and Buffy continued to figure out answers to their questions. Willow joined them and though Xander thought this test was ridiculous, Willow was curious of what kind of career she'd have. If Kagome had to guess, it'd be something in important or high ranking.

Buffy was a little snippy with the career aptitude test. Did the words sealed faith mean anything to anyone? Why bother trying to figure out what her career would be when she was destined to be the slayer. Unless every vampire in sight went for an early retirement, her career was not an issue. Kagome snorted.

"It's your duty Buffy and whether you see it as a blessing or a curse is entirely up to you," Kagome said softly.

They looked at her with curiosity so she continued on.

"Appreciate what you have, the friends you've got because at least you know who you can trust." Kagome frowned at that thought. At least Buffy had friends to trust while it was hard trying to trust people in the Feudal Era, not knowing who was working for Naraku.

Buffy nodded. Kagome was totally right but how did this small little girl have such wisdom? She shrugged and continued to fill out her career test. At least the rest of the day went without a hitch and no interruptions.

Later that night, Buffy climbed through her window as she returned from a patrol. Angel was there—why? He was clutching Mr. Gordo against his chest and he wanted to talk to Buffy. He wanted to make sure she was okay; he had a bad feeling. As Buffy explained her crankiness and to her dismay, Angel knew what went on at her school. It was career week at school. How did he know? Well, he lurked. While Angel and Buffy discussed her wanting a normal life and how he always showed up with just bad news, Angel squirmed a little with discomfort. A normal life was before she met him but she reassured he's the one freak thing in her freaky world that still makes sense to her.

"Buffy about Kagome," Angel started.

She tilted her head with a questioning look. Was Angel starting to like Kagome? She could feel a slowly feeling of jealousy creeping into her before it was washed away with relief as he continued his response.

"She's different. She's strong and being around her makes me on edge." He could see the clock turning in her heads.

What did he mean Kagome was different? Angel was almost never wrong about these things but what damage could a small girl like Kagome do? Wait, what was she saying. She shouldn't judge a book by its cover. She was a small, petite blonde yet she had the strength of ten men in her.

"Just be careful around her. There's more to her than she leads on. Possibly more dangerous than you." Angel said, wrapping his arms around Buffy. The threat that could be Kagome scared him a little and he didn't want to lose Buffy because they slipped up and trusted someone to easily.

As for Buffy, if there were something more about Kagome, she'd keep a close eye on her to see it for herself.

Spike was tired of the slayer constantly breathing down their necks. Everywhere they turned, the slayer was always there making a muck out of things. He needed to bring in the big guns to get rid of her once and for all. The order of Taraka—the bounty hunters. It'd be enough to kill the slayer and Drusilla was ecstatic.

It was another day in career week and people were looking at booths they were interested in taking as a career. Though she had her duty as a miko, if she really needed a good paying job she'd just give her puppy dog eyes at Sesshomaru, a little whimper or two and bam, she'd have a good secretary job. She grinned. Her life was good and eventful, very eventful. Though many wouldn't think so since every since her stay in Sunnydale she'd been spending an awfully lot of time in the school library. Giles wasn't here so she'd just research about the vampires and demons here. She wouldn't want to be caught off guard, right? She was taught to know your enemy.

Buffy was in the library, discussing her recent patrol with Giles. Apparently vampires were into stealing now. Kagome knew from experience that if they were looking for a certain item, it'd only result in something bad. Running her tongue over the front of the top row of her teeth, Kagome clucked it softly. Vampires were stealing from graves and it had something to do with a book they stole the other night as well.

While Giles wanted to research it more, Buffy claimed she had somewhere else to be. She hadn't been gone long though; she came back with a ring to show. Buffy and Angel were attacked and she wanted answers. The design of the ring told anyone and everyone who knew what it meant that he or she was from the order of Taraka. The information of a group of assassins caught Kagome's attention and she listened in, eyes still on the book in front of her.

When Buffy entered the library, she had immediately noticed Kagome sitting by a desk reading a book like she usually did. How did Angel see her as a threat? Most of the time she saw Xander's cousin, she was nose deep in those books about demons. She scrunched her nose. Books were never really her thing. Looking at Giles, she wanted to ask how to defeat these guys but Buffy was warned twice by Giles and by Angel to run for it. To hide like a helpless lamb while there were people and demons out there after her. Standing up, she stepped towards Giles, feeling a little upset and other emotions swirl inside of her.

"Okay, now you and Angel have both said head for the hills. Are you saying that I can't handle this, that I'm not strong enough to fight these people," her voice holding a slight edge to it.

Kagome was about to slam her hand down and reprimand her. After years of being weak, she knew that if they wanted her to run, it was for her safety. It just meant that they cared for her and thought the threat was too big for even them all together to deal with. It was her that was their concern and Buffy just didn't see it. She was still naive, blinded by her own emotions and closed off to be vulnerable. She was ready to shout at her but Giles spoke before her.

They find a target and eliminate him or her. If you kill one, there will be another and another. They wouldn't stop coming till the job is done. Each works alone in its own way. Some are human and some are not. You won't know who they are until they strike.

It was enough to have Buffy quiet down from her tantrum. Those words gave her an unsettling feeling and everywhere she turned, it seemed in her mind that everyone was out to get her. She needed to go find Angel.

Night had passed and yet Buffy was still un-contacted. Closing her eyes, Kagome inhaled slowly through her mouth and exhaled through her nose. Xander was with Cordelia, checking her home to see if she was there. She wasn't though. How did she know? —Because Buffy was here, in the library with _another_ slayer. And she thought she was alone. Kagome watched with mild amusement as Giles, who paced back and forth at this predicament.

Buffy had a run with a Jamaican girl named Kendra who proclaimed herself as the slayer. While Kagome could tell she wasn't lying, it was still hard to believe as she read there would only be one slayer at a time. It seemed Buffy and Kendra didn't like each other either, that itself proved to entertain the miko.

Looking down at the book called 'vampyre' she knew from her readings that there was suppose to be only one at a time.

_When one slayer dies, another is called…_

So that must mean that Buffy died. Kagome tilted her head. But how? And with the little attitude Buffy was giving off, she was either not happy she wasn't the only girl in the world or something bad had happened between them. Kagome smirked at the scene provided in front of her. Buffy died just for a little bit and she was seen kissing a vampire. This was better than television. She knew if Sesshomaru was here he'd frown at her twisted sense of humor but then again hanging around demons for so long did warp her moral compass a little.

Kagome kept quiet, watching everything play out. They had already killed one assassin after Buffy, how many were there? Buffy had enough of this. They could attack her, send assassins after her, that was fine but nobody messes with her boyfriend. Kagome's lips curled back in a silent snarl. Friend or not, she would not let Buffy kill Spike because deep down she wanted him to be _her_ boyfriend so her boyfriend spiel Buffy was saying just now kind of applied with her too.

She brought her hand to her necklace. It was on a silver chain with a crescent moon pendent and in between the space of the crescent moon was a small pink jewel that glimmered even without the light. Wrapping her hand around her pendent, she sighed softly. If any demons knew about the shikon, the hell loose in Sunnydale would be a hundred times worse. Flipping through the pages of her favorite book of Japanese folklore, she stared down at the very familiar page she would pointlessly stare at.

She could her the soft murmurs of Buffy and Kendra speaking in Giles' office before emerging through the door. It seems as though they had a new plan and it involved beating someone named Willy the snitch for information on Angel's whereabouts. No one said anything as the two slayers left and wordlessly, Kagome got out of her seat and followed a few feet behind. She wouldn't want Buffy to dust Spike, at least not while he held her interest.

Even if Kagome thought no one would notice, she was wrong. Giles had noticed the slayers leave but because of who they were, he knew they could take care of themselves. When Kagome had encountered Jenny Calendar while possessed, he saw the sizzling that happened when Kagome had kicked her. It seemed that Kagome was more than an innocent civilian. Lying on the table was a book that he saw Kagome constantly read. It was still open and he walked over to the desk. Picking it up, his eyes scanned the contents of the page and he narrowed his eyes with suspicion. Kagome had been reading up on the legend of the shikon no tama and while the book was open to that page, he noticed a small piece of paper sticking out, bookmarking another page. Slowly, he turned the pages, his eyes widening as he read up on the information on mikos. Now it was starting to make sense on why Eyghon had called her pure, if Kagome was actually a miko. And if she was, she might prove to of big help on the hellmouth. Putting the book on his desk, he made a mental note to check on it later. Kagome seemed to know more than she let on.

Kagome strayed back far enough where they wouldn't see her. Though Kendra was no longer in sight, she could see Buffy following a human male. It was obviously a trap yet Kagome knew Buffy either didn't care or didn't see it. He was leading Buffy into a church and when they rounded the corner, Kagome could tell from off in the distance there were two vampires waiting for her. Blending in with the shadows of the night, she waited it out for the right time to strike.

In the abandon church, the lights dimmed low as the moon shined against the color stained glass. Candles were spread around the church, lit to give the area more light as Spike walked around Drusilla and Angel, who were bounded together by rope.

"Eligor, I name thee. Bringer of war, poisoners, pariahs, grand obscenity." Spike said walking up the main aisle from the alter with a burning incense censer in his hands.

Spike continued the ritual, bringing Drusilla's hand to clasps Angel's and with one swift stroke, he stabs the blade from the Du Lac Cross through the hands of Angel and Drusilla. A pulse of energy glowed before spreading out to glimmer as Angel's strength began to ebb from him and into Drusilla.

"Right, then! Now we just let them come to a simmering boil, and remove to a low flame." Spike said before Willy barged through the doors.

While Spike and Willy got into a whispered confrontation, Buffy saw Angel strapped together to a chain that hung from the ceiling. Angel's right hand tied to the chain above his head. Kagome could see Spike talking to Buffy before the lady cop let go of Buffy and drew out her gun. As Buffy struggled to get loose from the vampire holding her, the other door suddenly bursts open. Kendra came in doing a series of back flips before kicking each vampire in the head.

While Kendra and Buffy both jabbed at Spike, Kagome casually walked into the nave of the church as if there wasn't anything wrong going on. She felt herself frown as they hit him. Grabbing the nearest vampire, she fused her hand with reiki before thrusting her hand, fingertips first into his chest. With a satisfied smile, Kagome watched as he turned to dust before seeing Buffy duke it out with the lady cop, Patrice. As Patrice extended her arms down, blades slid from each of her sleeve before she began to fight with Buffy in hand-to-hand combat. She could hear Giles and the rest of the Scooby gang behind her and she knew it was too late to hide now. Before Giles could run towards the second vampire, Kagome stomped on a plank, breaking into jagged pieces before kicking it up with the front of her boots. Pivoting on the balls of her foot, she swiftly kicked the jagged piece of wood towards the second vampire, having it pierce through his chest and turning him to dust. _Easy pickings_.

Xander called out to Norman, the man who was made of worms before hiding behind a door. With adhesive on the other side, Xander and Cordelia waited for Norman to come under the crack of the door in his disassembled state as worms before they viciously stomped on him.

Giles stood back, crossbow aimed at the pair of Kendra and Spike fighting while his eyes watched Kagome. She had easily taken out two vampires without a sweat and acted as if it was nothing. It seems they would need to know more about Xander's cousin. She was human right?

Her eyes followed Spike's movement and she could feel the back of her throat dry up. Seeing him get so worked up and fighting made her want him even more. Knowing that he could hold his own in a fight gave chills down her spine. She growled softly. Why was watching him fight turn her on? Kagome wanted to walk towards the fighting pair before hearing Buffy insist she and Kendra switch.

As Buffy faced Spike, he had said he would rather fight her. Blocking a punch from Spike, she moved to the side to block another. He had somehow managed to land a punch to her stomach before swinging his fist up to connect with her face. Swinging his arm, he felt her block it before holding his arm and punching him twice in the face. Clenching her fist around his coat, she pulled him around and threw him over several benches and into the wall.

Getting up, he growled before smelling the scent of someone's arousal. He had a small idea of who it was as he casted a quick glance at Kagome—_his_ lost kitten. Spike faltered in his step when he saw another look overlay the one Kagome currently had. Her hair was longer, no longer at the middle of her back but down to her butt with silver tips on the ends of her obsidian hair. Her azure eyes glowed with an eerie rim of gold to them and he saw fangs poke out over her bottom lip when she grinned at him. There was no way she was human and the mystery that was she only enthralled him even more.

"Spike," Drusilla called out weakly.

Spike was staring at Kagome until Drusilla's call caught his attention. He rushed over to the alter before grabbing Buffy and shoving her to the floor. His concern was getting to Drusilla and Kagome could feel herself frown as she watched it. She _refused_ to be in the shadow of someone else, not again. As Buffy got back up, Spike brought his hand out and backhanded her to knock her down once more. Grabbing a torch, Spike threw it onto a pile of old drapes, setting them ablaze.

Kagome bit her lower lip as she watched Spike un-strap Drusilla from Angel and held her close. She felt her chest hurt as he whispered a loving apology as he lifted her into his arms and started down the aisle. She couldn't aid his escape and destroy the female vampire without causing suspicion on herself but she didn't have to. Buffy was swinging the incense censer by its chain a few times over her head before launching it at Spike. It contacted with the back of his skull causing him to stumble and crash into the church organ, the keyboard console collapsing under his weight. At moment later, the organ structure fell onto Spike and Drusilla and Kagome tried not to cringe at the deafening sounds of the huge brass pipes clanging and rolling everywhere.

She knew sooner or later they'd question her about her ability to fight. As they watched the scene between Buffy and Angel, Kagome took the moment to slip out of the church and head home. She knew they'd be heading out of the church soon due to the fire that was set inside. She knew was that the fire would die out soon and she'd come back for Spike if she had to. Pressing her to pointer fingers together before clasping the rest of her fingers with her thumb tucked in between her palms, she cast a small protection barrier around Spike as she left the church. He couldn't die now; she wouldn't let him.

Drusilla pushed Spike who was in a wheelchair, the end of her dark red dress dragging on the floor as she did so. She slid her hands down the front of his chest, kneeling down beside him as she tapped her fingers up his arm. He had made her strong and they wouldn't die but no, something else bothered her. At the church, Spike was surrounded in a pink light and getting near it burned. She had to wait till it dissipated by itself before she could carry her dear heart out of the church. That girl, she had seen the girl who was the light. She would destroy the light before she could fully steal her Spike from her because Drusilla knew Spike was drifting and it was only a matter of time before he went to her.

Spike sat in his wheelchair while Drusilla started looking at the flowers. They were wrong and she started to freak out over its arrangement, pulling and tugging, even tearing it apart. He tried to placate her, how about something different then. He wondered if Kagome freaked out about those little things. He knew she wasn't human, not fully anyways. She was bloody beautiful and with each encounter he learned about the hidden powers she held. Especially that teasing smirk she gave him with those fangs poking over her lip. He shivered.

Sauntering over to a box, Drusilla lightly hopped on her toes in anticipation. Could she open one? She wanted a peek. Just a little one. Reaching over the box, Drusilla looked in sighed and gasped softly in awe. It reeked of death. It would be the best party ever because it would be the last. She shut the box close with a twisted grin on her face.

It had been more than a week since she saw the Scooby gang and she knew she would have to face them sooner or later. She was almost positive they didn't see her thrust her hand through a vampire's chest and only witness her miraculous skills at fighting. She snickered. She couldn't avoid them long especially since it was Buffy's birthday.

Buffy was venting about her prophetic dreams to Giles. He didn't want her worrying too much, so the only option was to send her away till tonight. That and he had to discuss her surprise party with Xander and Willow. He watched as Buffy grabbed her bag and left, polishing his glasses as he turned to Xander.

"Xander, were you aware that your cousin Kagome was proficient in the art of fighting?" he questioned.

Xander shook his head. It was all new to him too.

"Do you know if she is from a line of priests and priestesses?" Giles continued on.

Xander nodded. Yeah, Kagome lived at a shrine and she was their shrine maiden but that wasn't anything new or that big of a deal. Giles too nodded, he'd take that information into consideration before they discussed the upcoming of Buffy's surprise party.

Jenny was driving Buffy to the location. The Bronze? She wasn't sure; Jenny just said Giles gave her an address. Buffy told Jenny to pull the car to a stop after spotting the vampire with glasses named Dalton holding a large box. Every time she saw him, he was stealing something. As Dalton made his escape, two vampires pulled Buffy away before engaging in a fistfight. They had pulled her onto the back of a farming truck and she crashed her elbow against the wooden bedside on the trunk of the truck as she grabbed her makeshift stake. Plunging it into one of the vampire's chest, the other grabbed her before holding her above his head. Tossing her against the wall, Buffy rolled onto her shoulder and stood into her familiar fighting stance. He charged at her and she grabbed him by the shoulders and rotated their weight, sending them both through the tinted windows of The Bronze.

The sound of shattering glass had caught everyone's attention. Buffy came flying in with a vampire, landing near a drum set. Kagome watched as the slayer grabbed a drumstick and staked it through the charging vampire's chest before turning to dust. She had to admit, that was some birthday entrance.

Jenny walked through the door, carrying the large box that Dalton was previously holding outside. While Giles and Angel moved towards her to lend a hand, Kagome instinctively started to take small steps back. Whatever what was inside gave her a tingling feeling that normally told her youkai or evil and if he had to take a guess, it'd be the latter. She watched from a distance as they opened the box and immediate an arm sprung forth, clasping its hand around Buffy's throat. Angel grabbed it before locking it back into the box.

"It can't be. She wouldn't," Angel whispered.

"Angel?" Buffy looked at him with a questioning gaze.

He looked at her.

"It's a legend. Way before my time, of a demon brought forth to rid the earth of plague and humanity. Separate the righteous and wicked and burn the righteous down. They called him the judge." Angel held fear in his eyes.

"The judge? This is he?" Giles questioned.

No, it wasn't all of him. And it seemed Buffy wasn't the only one out of the loop. He couldn't be killed. An army was sent against him, most of them died. Finally, they were able to dismember him. Pieces were scattered to every corner of the earth. Kagome snorted softly. Every corner of the earth? How could earth have multiple corners if it was round?

Drusilla was crazy enough to assemble the judge and bring on Armageddon.

Though it was Buffy's birthday, all kinds of wrong were happening tonight and Kagome's heart went out to the slayer. The feeling of being departed from the one you love and not knowing when the next time you'd see him would be or if he'd be safe. She had been separated from Inuyasha for three years before the well had let her through again and though she tried to continue a regular life, the thought of him never left her mind.

They were sitting around a table in the library and Kagome had tagged along. If an arm alone gave her that bad evil vibe, she did not want this judge to be assembled to wreak havoc on mankind. Looking up from an open book to realize that Giles was staring at her with a rather curious look on his face. Raising a mischievous kitsune, Kagome understood the importance of mystery of a puzzle and she smiled kindly at him.

"Kagome," Giles started, watching as small girl look up at him.

When she didn't say anything, he continued.

"Where did you learn to fight like that and do you perhaps have a history of a shrine maiden?" It wasn't an interrogation but it had been bothering him since he witnessed her confrontation with Eyghon and then her skills at the church, he had been highly intrigued with her.

She knew this would have come up sooner or later.

"You mind if I wait till everyone's here? I mean, I rather not repeat myself." Kagome squirmed in her seat. That'd give her time to figure out what to tell and what to keep out.

Buffy walked in, her footfalls heavy with each step. She was frustrated and possibly angry. Drusilla's henchmen ambushed them and had gotten away with the box. Buffy looked at Giles, asking what did they know.

"The judge. His touch can literally burn the humanity out of you. True creature of evil can survive the process but no human has ever survived the process." Giles took off his glasses and wiped the lenses with the hem of his shirt.

No weapons forged can destroy him. Their only hope would be stopping them from assembling them.

Kagome bit her lower lip lightly.

Maybe if she could sneak into their hideout, she'd have a chance to purify him and the threat of the judge would be no more. Still, if they had the knowledge of her miko powers and too much information on her background it could only prove to be troublesome in many ways. They already had the problems of the hellmouth; she didn't need her enemies knocking on their door as well, especially since her demons were on a whole other level.

When Jenny and Angel arrived, Giles cleared his throat to gain Kagome's attention. Her nervousness reached a new height as all eyes turned on her. Unconsciously, her hand grasped the necklace lying innocently around her neck.

"I grew up on Higurashi Shrine and come from a long line of priestesses that date back further than Sengoku Jidai. Xander doesn't know this and it's complicated but I was adopted as a sister to a world-renowned business tycoon. He saw to it that I trained in the art of fighting till he saw that I was sufficient enough to defend myself if the situation arises." Kagome stared down at the floor as silence took over the room.

Xander was the first to speak.

"So do you think you could get me a car for Christmas?"

Kagome laughed. While she didn't expect totally rejection, she knew it would take some time for them to adjust to information given to them.

"Who exactly is this tycoon and what abilities do priestesses have?" Giles was entirely curious.

"Sesshomaru no Taisho. Priestesses are known to have the ability of purification and spiritual powers to pass through barriers, spells and illusions. We can sense evil auras and have the ability to see things invisible to the human eye. Other abilities depend on the strength and training of the miko." The information provided was no secret. All was needed was the time for research and the knowledge of knowing what to be looked up.

Glancing at his office, he remembered the book that Kagome would attach herself to while in here. Though he didn't have time, he would make time to look through it if it'd give him more information about this mysterious woman in front of him. _Sesshomaru no Taisho_. He'd keep that in mind and while researching him would also delve into the history of mikos who were presumed to be a myth. If Kagome were strong enough to purify, she'd be a big assets to the Scooby gang.

"So, cousin of mine," Xander said, draping his arm around her shoulder while Kagome gave him a suspicious glance.

"How strong would you say you are?" Kagome cleared her throat.

"I don't know. I would say I can hold my own but I don't think I'm one of the greatest. Hopefully one day, I'll be as great of a warrior miko like Midoriko-sama." She had said too much.

Looking down at her book, she asked more about the judge in attempt to distract everyone from questioning her any further. Though everyone else went back to research a solution to destroying the judge, Angel and Giles' eyes lingered on her a little longer. _Midoriko_. Another name to the list Giles had to research into.

Drusilla clapped. Music started to play throughout the factory, slowly enveloping Drusilla as she moved her arms and hips slowly to the beat. Behind her Spike rolled up in his wheelchair, a box on his lap. It was another piece to the judge. She placed the last box, which was the judge's head onto the assembled body, a light glowing around the spaced cracks before unifying the body together. He was perfect. Back away, she took her side next to Spike as the judge slowly moved forward.

The judge was tall; around five feet and ten inches with his skin the color of dyed blue. He had two horns near his temple and a row of sharp teeth while he wore clothing like a chain mail shirt. Looking at the two who had assembled him, he pointed his finger at Spike. They shared feelings of jealousy and affection. His eyes scanned the room before landing on Dalton. Him; he was full of human emotion and he wanted him brought to him. His strength was not at its full strength and until then, he needed contact until then. Placing his hand on Dalton's chest, he sucked the very life out of him as he screamed before bursting into nothingness. Drusilla was thrilled at the show. Stomping her foot, she excitedly asked the judge to do it again.

During the whole explanation, Buffy took the news calmly on the outside. On the side was a different story, she was the slayer, the only one who could defeat these demons and here Kagome comes along with her own special abilities. A small part of her was relieved that she had someone who could assist her in the slaying but she didn't want to be replaced. Maybe they needed to talk; it'd be nice to talk to someone who also had the responsibilities of duty on her shoulders.

Everyone had continued their research until Buffy had woken up screaming at three in the morning. Snatching her jacket, she headed towards the door. She had another dream and she had an inkling feeling she knew where Drusilla was. Angel and Buffy would do recon while everyone else made sure to check anywhere and everywhere boxes could be shipped in.

It didn't take long for Kagome to grow tired. Yawning softly, she looked over at the equally tired Willow and Xander. Though they knew about some of her abilities, she did fib a little about her strength. She was strong but that was against demons. There was no way she could hurt humans, whether intentionally or unintentionally, it just didn't work that way. Folding her arms on the desk, she rested her head on her hands before drifting off into a light sleep.

Giles stared at the sleeping Kagome. She was a peculiar girl. Sitting inside of his office, he flipped through the pages till he came onto the index code. Everything Kagome had told them from priestesses to the names had some sort of connection to each other. What exactly was the shikon no tama? Bookmarking the page, he closed the book and headed out of his office. He had a demon to look up in the mean time.

Buffy and Angel walked silently along the upper railings of the factory. Glancing down, they saw punch bowls and flowers. She had seen this party in her dream. With a slow walk, the judge entered, looking around curiously. When questioned, his head tilted up as his eyes connected with Buffy's. There were caught. They were held hostage in front of the judge as Buffy continued to struggle. Seeing a chain connected to a television, Angel shouted at her not to touch him. She didn't heed his words as she jumped up before placing both feet against the judge's chest in a swift kick while Angel ran towards chain, letting it fall onto the judge who was backing up from the kick.

She called for Angel, leading them down the sewer drains. They needed to leave—now. It was obvious that they needed to lay low for the night as they climbed out of the sewers. Rain was pouring down on the couple, Angel grabbing her hand to lead her inside. Reaching Angel's apartment, he gave her a change of dry clothes. She had a cut on her back, Angel softly caressing her shoulder as he stared at her flawless skin. Buffy leaned back against him, reveling at the feeling of being in his arms. Hushed whispers of words were exchanged between them, their faces slowly inching closer. He loved her. Buffy leaned in, pressing her lips softly against his as he responded to her. With each kiss, their passion grew to light touches. It was just the two of them and at that moment, nothing else mattered in the world as they gave into each other's need of flesh against naked flesh under the covers.

Thundering rumbled, startling Angel awake. Slipping from the covers, he gasped in pain as he clothed himself, running out of his apartment and into the rain. He was shouting, screaming Buffy's name to the sky's that mirrored his anguish with rain, lightening and thunder.

It was nearly time. The judge kneeled down on his knees preparing for the upcoming Armageddon. As Spike bantered with the judge, Drusilla looked up at the ceiling and with a mournful cry, she sank down to the floor with a slow smiling creeping onto her face.

"Angel," she moaned out softly.

Their angel had come back to them.

* * *

><p>Soooo they know about Kagome, just not everything. I wonder if Giles will figure out about other demons out there that are stronger and smarter than the ones on hellmouth. :x Well stay tuned to find out! That was a two part special because this week consisted of my grandma's and grandpa's birthday. So enjoy, let me know what you think and Spike and Kagome will have a little alone time soon in the next chapter. And don't forget to go onto my profile and vote for the pairings for my new INUHP story i'm going to plan on writing. (:<p> 


	5. With the innocent and pure

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own Inuyasha or Buffy the Vampire Slayer. They belong to their respectable owners._

_**Rating: **__M (for smut, violence and swearing)_

_**Summary: **__Kagome is related to Xander and comes to visit Sunnydale for a while. What she didn't expect was to encounter things that go bump in the night much less fall in love with one._

With the innocent and pure

Kagome and Xander entered through the library doors. He still could not get over the fact that she was in a way related to someone who was rich. He didn't need to know that they were technically blood related as seeing adoption was done different when in demon custom. It still led to him asking her for various gifts he never dreamed he'd have the money to buy. She laughed. Xander looked at everyone in the library, his words turning into mumbles as Kagome had efficiently learned to tune him out.

Looking around, Kagome realized Buffy was the only one who was not present. She could hear Xander's excessive chatter pick up its pace. He wanted to save Buffy but he was nowhere near prepared to take on vampires on his own. As she watched him turn to leave the library, Buffy seemed to have immaculate timing as she entered before Xander could take a step. It seemed that Angel was missing and the judge was already assembled. It had nearly killed them and they had to supposedly hide for the night.

Kagome looked at Buffy with suspicion. After living around demons for so long, she could tell when someone was lying and Buffy showed most of the signs that she was hiding something. The shifting glances, stuttering of her voice and the nervousness in her aura. She knew the signs well, seeing she could never get away with lying to Sesshomaru so naturally she found using loopholes helped; tell the truth but not the whole truth. Buffy had encountered the judge and when she kicked him, it was like a sudden fever. Luckily for Kagome, she specialized in long range fighting. And the longer the judge stayed alive, he'd get stronger and be able to reduce someone to charcoal with just a look. Giles stressed, trying to figure out if the judge had a weak point. Kagome rolled her eyes. Really? She told them of her being a priestess and they didn't think of saying 'Maybe Kagome can purify him!' She sighed; watching them file out of the library after the bell had rung.

_—_

Drusilla laid on the table, hand at her forward while Spike rolled in his wheelchair near her. Leaning forward, Spike wondered if Drusilla could see anything else about Angel. At that very moment, Angel casual strolled in, the air around him completely different. He just never gave up did he? After Spike and Angel bantered back and forth with their words for a few moments, Angel looked over his shoulder from Spike's warning, seeing the judge right behind him as he placed his hand firmly on Angel's chest. Spike and Drusilla leaned in with anticipation, waiting for Angel's humanity to burn. They waited—and nothing. Angel couldn't be burned; there was no humanity in him. Angel was back—or should they say Angelus. Angel lit a cigarette.

"Spike, have you noticed that girl that hangs with the slayer?" Angel started.

Spike stared.

"That bloody bint that gave me a burn trail on my chest? Yeah, what about her?" Angel smirked.

"She's dangerous. A dangerous strong. While my interests mainly lies in the slayer, she's quite a looker and from what I learned, she's still a mystery."

As Angel continued to talk to Spike about Kagome, Spike resisted the urge to curl his lips up in a snarl. He knew she was strong; he knew she was beautiful but what bothered him was the very fact that Angel was starting to have a little interest in his kitten. She'd be his—not Angel's. Angel had already turned Drusilla, he wanted to be the one that turned Kagome.

_—_

Kagome sat in the darkness of the library corner, surrounded by shelves as she meditated. Scrunching her nose, she sneezed, her eyes jarring open. Someone must be talking about her. She grinned before it faltered, her lips pressing together tightly in a thin line. There was something off about tonight. Shivering, she could feel the darkness in the air grow and she got up, heading towards the door. She'd just take a quick look around. Her intuitions never steered her wrong. Besides, she was tired of hearing Xander and Cordelia kiss between the other bookshelves.

Willow witnessed the kiss, shock evident on her face before she ran out of the library and into the hallway. She knew something was up. Xander and Cordelia were just fighting way too much and Willow came up with the conclusion that Xander rather be with someone he hated instead of her. Turning, Willow ran, increasing the distance between him and her.

Buffy couldn't help it. Her dreams that led to Angel's demise; it made her heart ache. He wouldn't leave her mind and the only place of solace was his apartment. Slowly walking into the room, she moved towards the bed and another movement behind her caught her attention. _Angel._ Wrapping her arms around him as tears stained her face, she whispered her fears against his chest. He just left after they made love but the way he was talking to her was just different. It was like he wasn't Angel anymore. Was it her? Was she not good enough? She watched as he turned to leave and she screamed his name. She loved him but he just walked out on her.

Willow just needed time to think things over. She didn't need to understand why Xander did this nor did she need to like it. Things between them weren't okay. There were other things, more important things that needed their attention—the judge. Xander paused, a weird look coming over his face. He was having a thought, then a plan and at that moment, the lights went out. Before they could go back into the library, Angel stood in the darkness. He sent Xander to fetch the others, slowly beckoning Willow towards him but before she got any closer Jenny demanded she get away from him. It sent confusion through everyone.

Angel went up to Willow from behind, his game face in place as his hand wrapped around her throat. He had a message for Buffy and he turned around when Buffy herself appeared. It was just that, it wasn't the kind of message you tell, it was more of a message where Buffy would have to find the bodies of all her friends. Angel's free hand, jabbed Willow in the stomach, his claws digging into her soft skin. As Angel faced Buffy, Xander slowly approached him from behind, a cross in hand. Curtly, he extended his hand out, cross near Angel's face and he tossed Willow towards Xander in reflex. Going up to Buffy, he came inches from her face while he growled.

"Things are about to get very interesting." He said, pulling Buffy in for a harsh kiss on her lips and pushing her back against the wall.

Angel walked out the school doors with a satisfied grin on his face. Movement to the side caught his attention and he growled low in his throat, stalking near his next prey. He could smell her, the smell of raspberries filling the area. Kagome was here. Rounding the corner, he saw her standing under the flickering light of a lamppost.

"Kagome," he purred out.

Kagome's body stiffened. This was the dark aura she had felt early and she knew, this wasn't the Angel she had met. There was something darker about him, something evil and she knew that he wouldn't hesitate to hurt her. Placing her hand on her shirt, over her necklace, she pressed it against her bare skin to reassure herself that it was still there.

"Angel, what's wrong?" Kagome stood her ground as Angel stepped closer.

He stared at her, the lowlight on the street hiding her features from his view but he had seen her enough times to know how she looked like. She was a pretty little thing though she never paid attention to him like the other woman in the Scooby gang. His eyes adverted to her hand that was on her chest before his closed them. There was something in the air, whispering words, tugging him closer to the small woman. They called out to him, promising power he never dreamed off and even though he acknowledged the pull, he didn't know what exactly it is. He did know was that Kagome had something to do with it. It was almost as if with Kagome, he'd have the power to be invincible.

Kagome looked at Angel, who was now less than three feet away. He was grinning at her and it gave her an uneasy feeling. Tucking her necklace into the neckline of her shirt, she put her hands behind her back. In the long sleeve of her shirt, she had a blade; her fingers ran over the concealed blade of the dagger that was pressed against her arm, waiting for the right time to strike. He moved towards her and Kagome let the dagger slide down, the hilt of the dagger resting into her palm before she swung her arm across her body. The blade cut into his arm, receiving blood on the tip of her dagger and she could hear him growling at her. She had added her reiki during that strike, the edges of Angel's wounds burned with his skin charred black. Angel was retreating and she knew it wouldn't be the last time she saw him. He had heard the call of the shikon and he'd only be back for the call of the power.

_—_

Spike sat in the factory, listening to Angel revel about his encounter with Buffy. The slayer being hurt was all nice and dandy with him. He was so close to tuning him out until Angel had mentioned Kagome. That had gotten his attention, and his wound on his arm. Drusilla was cooing over it, saying it was worse than Spike's and somewhere deep inside, it made the blonde vampire happy. The edges of his skin were charred black, like it was burned and the blood crusted over it. It didn't seem like it would heal anytime soon. Whatever ability she had apparently injured vampires.

"There's something about her that calls out to me. It promises power, it surrounded me in darkness. It felt amazing until that bitch sliced me with a dagger." Spike smirked.

Hopefully next time he'd stay away from his Kagome. It never registered to Spike that he had claimed the miko and though he loved Drusilla, his thoughts always strayed to the smile and eyes of his lost kitten. It was becoming apparent that she was beginning to cloud his very thoughts but he wasn't going to tell anyone. Spike clenched his teeth together. He wanted Angel to shut up about Kagome, she was his, and so he sought to distract him.

"So you didn't kill her then. You didn't kill Buffy. I know you haven't been in the game for a while mate, but we still kill people." Spike laced his fingers before resting them on his lap.

Angel didn't want to kill her. He wanted to hurt her just like he did with Drusilla. Nobody knew Angel like Dru did.

"She's stronger than any slayer you've ever faced. Force won't get it done. You gotta work from the inside. To kill this girl, you'd have to love her." Angel sat down in front of Spike, a grin apparent on his face.

Kagome walked into the library and glanced around. Empty. The library was empty and she had no idea where they were but if she had to guess, they'd go looking after the judge. She knew where the factory was; she just hoped when she got there, the Scooby gang would be too.

"I'm ready," the judge said.

It was about bloody time. Angel and Drusilla were taking the judge out to burn the humanity out of a bunch of people, just for the hell of it. Angel goaded Spike, too bad he couldn't come along.

"I won't be in this chair forever," Spike said, his eyes piercing Angel's.

He watched them leave, making the warehouse empty except him. He leaned back into his wheelchair. This was all the bloody slayer's fault but still, the pink light that surrounded him that night prevented worse damage to his body and though Drusilla said it was deadly to vampires, whatever protected him was oddly comforting. Spike looked up, his blue eyes connecting with bright azure ones and he backed up in his chair from shock, just a little. He hadn't heard her come in nor did he smell her.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here! And what are you?" Spike shouted. He had been more than curious about her.

Kagome raised her brow. She was crouched down in front of the wheelchair, her eye level nearly the same as him. He looked so defenseless in that wheelchair and she knew the reason he was in it was because of Buffy. Instincts tugged at her inside, screaming at the top of its longs to claim what was hers, to rip apart those who dare hurt anyone under her but in her mind, she knew she just couldn't. Not yet anyways because Spike didn't know who he belonged to but he'd learn. Standing, she slowly made her way towards him, the heel of her boots clicking against the pavement with each step. Her hands twitched by her side. She wanted to touch him.

"I, I wanted to see how you were doing," she said, her gaze lowering to the floor.

Yeah right and he was a bloody pixie. This girl was the slayer's friend and he was more than certain she was here to kill him. For some reason, that wasn't what was first on his mind. He gulped silently, watching her tongue dart out of her mouth and lick her lips in nervousness. 'And Angel said this girl's dangerous?' One minute she looks like a hot minx and the next she looked like a nervous kitten squirming in front of her master. He grinned.

"So what are you?" he questioned. Moments from the church flashed through his mind.

She smiled, her fingers lightly caressing the crescent moon necklace before removing it from around her neck. Slowly but gradually her hair grew past her lower back, its tips turning a shimmery silver. Kagome could feel her canines grow longer in length and though she couldn't see it, she knew her eyes had a gold tinged rim around her naturally azure colored ones. She stared at the shocked face of Spike.

"And funny you ask, though it might not look like it, I'm human." She grinned, revealing her fang poke out against her lower lip.

Spike wanted to scoff. She was definitely not human. No human could ever look as hot and tempting as that. He stared at her like she was a morsel up for grabbing. His eyes raked over her form, taking the swell of her breast and the curve of her hips. He took his eyes off the revealing flesh of her stomach when she continued to talk.

"Was' that, kitten?" he watched her cheeks flush in embarrassment.

Kagome shifted her weight. She didn't really plan this far into the conversation. She just hoped they'd get straight to the smoochies or something. "I said I can help you. I can heal you."

"If you can help me then bloody do it," he growled out. He was tired of being confined to this chair when that bloody ponce was out with his girl.

Kagome frowned.

"I'll just heal your face. If you're all better now, you'll go after Buffy. I can't have you dying on me anytime soon." She grinned, her confidence slowly growing back.

Her hand reached out slowly, the urge to touch him starting to overwhelm her. Biting her lower lip softly, she waited for the slap that never came. Step after step, she got closer till there was barely space between them.

Spike watched in a curious fashion as she sat on his lap the same way Drusilla did moments before they left. Instead of feeling disgusted and anger, it felt comforting like she belong on his lap as she smiled at him. Breathing softly, he could smell her scent and with her so close it was starting to surround him and drown everything else around him out. She smelled so good. He wanted to bite her, the thoughts of Drusilla no longer his mind. All that was there was Kagome, his blue-eyed kitten.

"Spike, let me heal you" Kagome called softly. It just wasn't his face she'd heal if she could.

She leaned her head closer to his, shifting a little on his lap. It was surprising he hadn't shoved her off and said 'sod off' as she had noticed he was a little rough around the edges. She felt her breathing hitch as their breaths mingle, her eyes glancing up to meet his before she firmly pressed her lips against his. It was almost euphoric; his soft lips against his and it sent a tingle down her spine being so close to someone so deadly.

Spike swallowed his growl, feeling her lips against his. To his surprise, he didn't send her off, hit her or bite her, not yet at least. Automatically, his hands were on her hip and stomach, snaking under her shirt as his fingers making sensual strokes on her skin. He could feel her shiver and he knew he wanted more. He pulled her closer, making the kiss deeper and poured his hunger into the very kiss. Her tongue was in his mouth, grazing against tips of his canine. Nibbling lightly on her lower lip, he heard her moan softly and it only gained a reaction from a part of him in his loins.

Kagome pulled back. She needed to gather to breath and her thoughts. That kiss was behind amazing and she was afraid she had gone way too far. Bringing her hand to his face, her fingers lightly caressed over the bumpy texture of his damaged skin and she could hear him gasp as she brought her powers to her fingers. She bit lower lip, with each thought she bit down harder and without noticing she had cut her lower lip. Blood slid down her lip to the corner of her mouth as she made a motion to get off his lap.

He stopped her, his hand on her legs preventing her from leaving before his hand cupped her chin gently. Despite that action, he jerked her head firmly in his direction, his eyes searching her face for an answer or a reason to why she was doing this to him. He could feel the power in her hand and it sent tingles in his body, he could feel his face get better. His eyes locked on her lips, the blood tempting him, its scent filling his head. Tilting his head down, he jutted out his tongue to lick the blood that was slowly sliding down to her chin. He closed his eyes as shudders racked throughout his body. Her blood was incredibly intoxicating and there was no bloody way Angel would have her. She was his. With that, he delved her lips with his own with unbidden passion and hunger and he could taste the coppery goodness of her blood. Her blood was like an aphrodisiac and his length twitched to prove its point.

She was to the mercy of his tongue. She could feel his tongue in her mouth, his arm around her body and even him beneath her. It was too much for her to handle at that moment and she pulled away from the kiss. Quickly, she got off his lap before he could push her down again and she stared at him, his hunger apparent in his eyes.

"I have to go." Kagome backed away.

Spike's hand twitched. She couldn't go. He wanted to tell her to stay with him but only one word escaped his lips.

"Why?" It sounded rough, almost like a throaty growl.

Kagome looked at him curiously.

"Why what? Why am I leaving or why did I heal you, why did I kiss you?" She wanted to shout at him, telling him he was stupid to be with such a crazy girl but she wouldn't be much of an upgrade anyways.

Kagome narrowed her eyes at him before she continued.

"I'm leaving to stop the judge, I like the world the way it is. I healed you because you are mine; I kissed you because you'll belong to me. You make me feel alive but I can't proceed anymore. You have her and I will not stoop low enough to continue while she's with you. You're in love and no matter how much I want you, I refuse to be second place again." Kagome turned and walked into the shadows of the factory.

Spike was about to shout at her. He could hear someone entering the factory so he backed himself up into the shadows of the side of a huge crate. Buffy and the gang walked into an empty factory, claiming that she knew it. They were thinking where they could be, that and questioning where Kagome was. Spike smiled. So they didn't know where his kitten was, they didn't know that moments ago she was on his lap kissing the life out of him. He wanted to chuckle. Kagome was a sneaky girl. Hot, sneaky and intoxicating. He knew all about being love's bitch. Lately, he'd been watching Drusilla, the way she eyed any demon with a pinch of darkness in him and he knew he'd lose her. He was tired of being her puppy dog; besides, Kagome was in his head more than Drusilla.

_—_

The mall was bustling full with people and Kagome scrunched her nose in a slight disgust. Her nose wasn't as sensitive as Sesshomaru's but she realized why he hated crowded areas so much. The smell of people's sweat mixed with their cologne or perfume was too much. She shivered and looked across the mall, a horned blue demon burning a male human inside out. So he must be the judge. As multiple vampires filed down the stairs, the judge held his hands up, an orange yellow light piercing through and connecting each person to the judge. She could feel their life source slowly drain and Kagome gathered her reiki within her hands.

Buffy shot a cross bow at the judge, stopping his process to burn the humanity out of the oblivious people around them. She didn't notice Kagome behind her, her arms held in a position like she was notching an arrow in a bow. The judge broke the arrow, who dared shoot him? They were a fool. No weapon forged could stop him. Buffy rested the rocket launcher on her shoulder, flipping the switches as it started to warm up. She watched as Angel and Drusilla ran down the stairs and dived over the railing to avoid the rocket. Buffy knew she had the judge now but before she could pull the trigger, the judge's body bent backwards like he was hit by an arrow. He had a look of horror over his face before he turned to dust. Who did that? Buffy looked around before her eyes landed on Kagome.

Angel had seen Kagome across the mall, curious of what damage the little girl thought she could do. He didn't expect Buffy to show up with a rocket launcher. He ran out of the mall, knowing Buffy would follow after him. It was raining outside and Buffy cautiously looked from side to side as she slowly walked out. A punch caught her off guard as she fell to the ground. Angel was taunting her, hoping his words would hurt her but it didn't work anymore, he wasn't Angel. They engaged in a series of kicks and punches before Angel landed an uppercut on her. Grabbing Angel, Buffy ran his head through a glass showcase, jumping up and kicking him in the face. As Angel fell back, she took out her stake and stared at him. She couldn't do it; she couldn't kill him. With a swift kick that'd make a soccer player proud, Buffy kicked him in his precious jewels.

_—_

Back in the factory, Drusilla purred softly at Spike. He had listened to her rant on and on about a light that pierced through the judge and turned him to dust. Her voice was starting to grate at him each time she shrieked about it. He knew who had done in the judge, he had been snogging with her earlier that night and he didn't feel one bit of regret. Drusilla and he were together for over a century and two decades but Kagome made him feel different. She was so small and fragile looking, it made him want to protect her and be all manly for her. He wanted to hurt anyone who hurt her. He tuned Drusilla out as he stared up at the factory ceiling, the images of a obsidian haired angel running through his hell. Bloody hell, he better not be going soft.

He snarled softly.

Kagome seemed almost weak, like a kitten. If she was so strong, he'd have to see it for himself.

* * *

><p>This chapter is done. Hopefully I'll get twice as much done next chapter. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW and vote on the pairings for my INUHP story. (: Hope you like it!<p>

To my reviewer Sara, I'm actually sad you don't have a profile to communicate with you. Though your reviews are long, I really do love your reviews cause it gives me a lot to read on what you think of my story. And I'm glad that you like it! Thank you! (:


	6. Phases

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own Inuyasha or Buffy the Vampire Slayer. They belong to their respectable owners._

_**Rating: **__M (for smut, violence and swearing)_

_**Summary: **__Kagome is related to Xander and comes to visit Sunnydale for a while. What she didn't expect was to encounter things that go bump in the night much less fall in love with one._

_AN: I added asterisks to signify scene changes cause whenever I reread them; I realize sometime I get lost myself. So I'm working on it. Also, looking for a beta reader. Let me know if you're interested!_

_And to Sara, I hate that I always have to wait till I'm done writing a chapter to reply to you so having your email would be great! I always look forward to your long, babbling reviews. It always brightens my day even with all those critiques. I made an email specifically for fanfiction, its on my profile so feel free to email whenever! XD_

_Phases_

Oz stared at the cheerleading trophy in the high school halls as he swayed slightly side to side. To his side, the school doors opened and Willow walked in, a smile on her face when she spotted her soon-to-be boyfriend. Walking up to him, she gained his attention.

"Hi," she watched him stand up from his hunched position.

He looked at her. "Oh, that's what I was going to say."

"Wat'cha looking at?" She watched him bend a little, once again looking at the trophy case in front of him.

"This cheerleading trophy, it's like its eyes follow you," he nodded. "I like it."

Together they walked through the halls, discussing the movie they watched the previous night. It was like popcorn—good but easily forgotten afterwards. Willow continued to speak, expressing how she enjoyed her time with him and hoped he felt the same way as well. Luckily for her, he did too. They stared at each other, both finding it difficult to find their words as their conversation died down. Like a deer caught in headlights, Willow looked for way out and behind Oz, she spotted Buffy.

"Oh there! I have my friend, so I will go to her." She passed him, walking up to Buffy who was standing there, waiting.

As they walked away, she didn't hear Oz's words of departure.

"I'll see you then. Later." He said with a smile, his eyes watching her till she was out of sight.

Walking through the school grounds, Buffy and Willow engaged in a casual talk and curious, Buffy asked how far they've gotten.

"Nowhere. I mean he said he was gonna wait till we were ready. I'm ready. I swear, honest! I'm good to go here." Buffy smiled at Willow.

"I think it's nice that he's not being an animal." That and Buffy herself didn't have a good run in with the whole going all the way department.

Willow nodded, smiling as she linked her fingers together. She swung them slightly in a happy anticipation. Oz was great; they had a lot of fun. She wanted smoochies! Sitting down, Buffy offered that maybe they didn't know Willow well enough yet. They failed in knowing how Willow worked but Willow wanted Oz to have an A.

"I don't want to be the only girl in school without a real boyfriend." Willow noticed the look on Buffy's face. She had stuck her foot in her mouth again.

Buffy frowned and looked down.

"Oh, I'm such an idiot. I'm sorry. I shouldn't even be talkin—do you want me to go away?" Willow tried to apologize and Buffy smiled.

She couldn't stop thinking about Angel. She almost went on two minutes without thinking about him. She would do a lot better if her, Willow and Xander could do something to share their misery tonight.

"Great, I'll give Xander a call. What's his number? Oh yeah, 1-800-im dating a skanky hoe," Willow said while rolling her eyes.

"Meeeowwww," Buffy smiled at the feisty side of Willow.

Willow smiled. She had never gotten a meow before and Buffy assured that it was well deserved. What did Xander see in Cordelia anyways?

In the darkness of a car, Xander and Cordelia held each other close, their lips pressed together as they engaged in their little make out session. Quickly, he pushed Cordelia back a little.

"What could she possibly see in him?" Xander looked at Cordelia, waiting for an answer.

"Excuse me? We didn't come here to talk about Willow. We came here to do things I could never tell my father about because he still think I'm a good girl." Cordelia's nose scrunched in slight disgust.

Xander just didn't trust Oz with him. He went on with a list and it was more than apparent that it wasn't an issue of trust but an issue of jealousy. He was a senior, in a band and the list went out. Cordelia stared at him. Did he even want to be here? Because when he wasn't babbling about poor, defenseless Willow, he was raving about the all-powerful Buffy. Cordelia had enough of it and she leaned forward, grabbing Xander as she pulled him in for another kiss.

In the shadows, not too far from the car an ear twitched and was followed by a growl. It watched as the two continue to embrace each other, their tongues thrusting down each other's throat.

The sound of a branch snapping caught Xander's attention and he pulled away from Cordelia.

"Did you hear that?" Cordelia frowned.

What was it now? Was it Willow again? Shrugging, Xander leaned in for another kiss but another sound of branches snapping caught his attention. Abruptly, he pulled away.

"Okay, now I know I heard something." Xander looked around cautiously.

That was it. Xander's mind wasn't here the whole night. It was time for them to go home. As Cordelia started out the suggestion, the top of the flimsy material of the convertible ripped as the arm of a werewolf sunk through. Cordelia screamed and panicked. They needed to get out of here. As she tried to start the car, Xander looked up at the werewolf, only to notice that it was tackled onto the hood of the car. It rolled off the hood and onto the ground. He continued to watch in fascination when he saw a red furred fox attack the werewolf. They rolled and tussled around in the dirt while Cordelia started the car.

Driving off, Xander leaned back into the seat and smirked. "Told ya I heard something."

The next morning, they were in the parking lot as Buffy examined the top of the car then looked at Xander. "You sure it was a werewolf?"

She stepped down and watched as Xander describe whatever attacked them last night.

"Let's see, uh, six feet tall, claws, a big ol' snout and a face like wolf. Yeah, I'm sticking with my first guess. There is that little thing where it tried to bite us. Oh oh oh and a big ol' fox the size of a Saint Bernard with red fur and here's the best part, it had five tails." Xander looked at them.

Kagome frowned, her brows scrunching together while in thought. A big red fox with five tails. Sounded a little like Shippo except last time she knew, which was months back, he had four tails, not five. And if it was him, what was he doing here? Turning her head, she saw Giles approach the group. He was reading a newspaper. It seems there were siting's of a wild dog around town and several animal carcasses mutilated.

This time Willow frowned. "You mean like bunnies and stuff? No, don't tell me." She looked at Oz.

"Oh don't worry, I mean they might not look it but bunnies can really take care of themselves." He reassured her, placing his and on her lower back.

Giles stared down at the newspaper. He better get some research down in order to catch him or her on the next month's full moon. Willow's comment caught his attention, about tonight's full moon. That 's right. Tonight was the full moon. He was a little bit intrigued as he scurried off to the library to continue his research about werewolves. It was one of the classics. That and a five-tailed fox, that was also intriguing.

They were in gym class and this time around the full moon, it tended to bring out the crazies. As they went to the assigned groups, Xander looked up from the clipboard. Larry had a bandage around his arm and he asked what happened. Proudly, he exclaimed he was bit by a dog and tried to show off how many stitches he got. Beside him Oz nodded and held up his index finger.

"Cousin Jordy just got his grown up teeth in. He does not like to be tickled," Oz said while waving his figure in the air the whole time.

Larry shook his head and moved towards Theresa, a regular high school student as he continued to taunt her. It seems that they were in a group together. Nervous, she shook her head and Theresa corrected him. There was an odd number and they had a few of them with extras in their group. Buffy stepped in besides Theresa and smiled. "And I'm one of the few."

Willow pulled Buffy aside. "Don't forget. You're supposed to be a meek, little girly girl like the rest of us."

"Spoil my fun." Buffy said while she frowned and stared at Larry, the classmate that always tried to look up all the girl's skirts at school.

They stood in a line, the gym instructor wanting to show them what to do should they be attacked from behind. In this situation, she'd have them bend forward and shift their weight to throw the assailant over their shoulder to the ground. Larry wrapped an arm around Buffy per teacher's instructions and Buffy put her hands near his wrist. Tugging down lightly, she over exaggerated her effort with loud grunts.

"Oh Summers you are turning me on." Larry said into her ear as he grabbed a handful of her ass with his free hand.

She was now annoyed. He had touched her and that was enough. She flipped him over her shoulder, hearing his cry of pain as his body hit the floor and she stood there with a little grin.

After gym, they filed into the library as Giles played with a globe to explain his findings. Giles looked up at Kagome and his eyes flashed with curiosity that reminded her of a kitsune. Great, he didn't forget the incident.

"Kagome, the other night with the judge, what exactly did you do?" Giles asked, pushing his glasses up on the bridge of his nose.

Kagome tilted her head.

"I'm a miko. We can purify evil, remember? Demon comes with the job description." She resisted the urge to roll her eyes. They still didn't register the fact that she too could fight against the forces of evil.

Buffy frowned. She was the chosen one. Fighting demons came in _her_ job description and the inkling feeling when Kagome said it, a wave of insecurity washed over her. If Kagome could do everything she could, she'd be replaced. She wanted to hate the small girl but she found she couldn't when Kagome flashed her a kind smile.

"Did you find anything about that five-tailed fox?" Xander inquired.

Giles looked up from his book and nodded. "Well, I've never heard of a five-tailed fox so I had to cross reference it with the book on demons. I really couldn't find much about it."

Kagome sighed softly. "It's a kitsune."

They all looked at her.

"A kee-su-what?" Xander asked.

"A fox demon. Their tails signify their level of strength." Man, they were slow on these things.

Giles flipped through pages of his book. "And what is the maximum number of tails one can obtain?"

"Nine," was all she said before leaning back in her chair, propping her feet against the seat of another.

Before they could ask any more questions, Kagome continued to explain. Nine tails were gained when reached when they were at the peak of their powers with excellent training. Each tail was gained every hundred years meaning if this fox had five tails, he was around five hundred something years old.

Giles spluttered. This was quite the lesson but there was another issue at hand. He cleared his throat and looked back at his globe of the earth and model of the moon.

"While there's no scientific explanation for lunar effect on human psyche, a full moon tends to bring out our darkest qualities."

They looked at each other before Giles continued. "You see, a werewolf is such a potent, extreme representation of our inborn, animalistic traits that it emerges for three consecutive nights—the full moon, and the two nights surrounding it."

"Quite the party animal." Willow chirped.

Giles nodded. "Quite. It acts on pure instinct, without conscience, predatory and aggressive—" he was cut off when Buffy added in, "In other words, your typical male."

Kagome snorted while Xander gave an incredulous cry.

"That sounds like the beast every demon has." Kagome mumbled.

They all turned to her as she muttered. "Pardon?" Giles inquired and Kagome shook her head and muttered that it was nothing.

It was going to be night soon and they had a wolf to find. Silver bullets were out of the question; though a wolf three days out of a month, they were still a person the other twenty-eight. So tonight, they bring 'em back alive.

The moon illuminated the area of park cars and within each car there was a couple making out, or possibly more in there. Giles carried a bag full of hunting supplies as he passed by, not bothering to indulge in his curiosity as he met up with Buffy.

"Anything yet?" He looked at his slayer.

She nodded. "Yes and you won't believe it! Lisa Hamm is over there making out with Tim Bushway but he's dating Mandy Donaldson. If she ever finds out—" she was stopped as Giles sent her a look. She changed the subject "Nothing. Not a werewolf in sight. You?"

"The same. I thought we might knock on a few windows, ask if anyone has seen anything." It was Buffy's turn to give him a look.

No one obviously saw anything. They were too busy indulging with their partner, in their car. They choose to split up again and Buffy searched near the edge of the park. Hearing a noise in the bushes and she rushed forward only to be lifted into the air by a net that was lain down as a trap.

A brown haired male who had a tough guy looking attributes emerged from the shadows. He wore dark clothing and boots, a number of sharp teeth hanging from a string around his neck. He aimed the rifle at the net as Buffy flailed about. "Gotcha"

Buffy stilled, staring down at the male before she shouted. "Giles!"

Giles came running over and threw his hands up in the hair in surrender when the hunter focused his gun on the watcher. "Who are you? What are you doing" he asked, hands still in the air.

The hunter grunted. "The name's Cain and I'm the one with the gun. Which means I'm the one who gets to do the interviewing."

"Before we get all chummy, could we do something about this net?" Buffy shouted from above.

Cain looked up at Buffy and took a knife from his belt. Slicing through the rope and watched the net drops with Buffy inside of it. "I got to say, I'm impressed." He said after a thought.

"Excuse me?" Giles looked at Cain.

Cain threw a look at Buffy. "It's good to get the fruit while it's fresh."

"You'd be wise to take that back." Gils stared at him.

Cain shrugged. "Hey, what a man and a girl are doing in Lover's Lane at night is nobody's—" he stopped when Giles made a move towards him.

Buffy interrupted them, a disgusted look on her face. "It's not what you think. We're hunting werewolf."

Cain broke out in laughter. Sure, it'd be fun if you didn't believe in werewolves. It wasn't that, it was just funny that Giles and Buffy thought they could catch a werewolf. Giles looked like he was auditioning to be a librarian and Buffy, well, she was a girl.

They continued to banter back and forth and it was apparent to them that Cain hunted werewolves purely for money. Their pelts fetched a pretty penny in Sri Lanka, and it was hard to skin them when they were alive. It did bother him that they were human, that's why he only hunted them during the three days they were a wolf. He started to pack his bag and looked up at Buffy. "I'd love to stay and chat but I'm on a tight schedule. Any idea where else the boys and girls like to get together in this town?"

Buffy raised her brow at him. "You looking for a party?'

"No, but the werewolf is. They're suckers for the whole 'sexual heat' thing. Senses it miles away but since little doggie ain't here, it must've found another place." He looked at her.

Buffy shrugged. "Wish we could help but—" Cain cut her off. "You don't know squat? Gee, what a surprise."

Her jaw clenched in frustration as she watch him take off. She grabbed the bag from Giles' hand and started off. He questioned her.

"I think I know here to look. We just have to make it there before Mein Furrier."

At The Bronze, music bumped as people mulled around. Some having a touchy-feely vibe going on, a couple kissing before making their way upstairs, heading up for some privacy. Cordelia sat at a table and ranted to a friend. "I mean, with Xander it's always Buffy did this or Willow said that. Buffy, Buffy. Willow, Willow. It's as if I don't even exist."

Willow nodded. "I sometimes feel like that."

Kagome wanted to snort. Cordelia was ranting about Willow to Willow? She sweat dropped. How much more self-centered could this girl get? She watched as they continued to talk about their guy problems and well about guys being, guys. Their ranting tirade got interrupted when the werewolf crashed down on their table. Everyone but Kagome ran out and she discreetly followed after the werewolf who had followed a pair of girls running out of The Bronze.

Giles pulled up in a car and looked at Buffy. "Looks like your hunch was right."

"How could a werewolf resist Sunnydale's own house o' hormones?" Buffy shrugged.

They walked through the frantic crowd as Willow ran towards them. "There werewolf, it's in there!"

Pulling a long chain from the bag, she headed inside. It was dark and creepy; the only noise she could hear was the tiny sound of the chain dangling. A movement caught her eye and she turned her head to look at the stage where she saw the werewolf. She paused in her step as she watched a huge five-tailed fox clamp its jaws on the neck of the werewolf. Another movement caught her attention and Buffy turned to see Kagome in the back of the room.

Quickly, she swung the chain and threw it towards the werewolf as it wrapped around its neck. The fox looked at Buffy and snarled, its eyes focusing behind her on Kagome before scurrying away. She had the chain around the werewolf's neck before it unraveled. Without anything holding it down, the werewolf leaped out the window.

A little later, Cain stood there with Buffy and Giles. He wasn't that surprised that the werewolf got away. She had a chain, what was she going to do, take it for a walk? No, Buffy was going to try and lock it up. They bantered towards each other before Cain said something that struck Buffy deep.

"If that thing out there harms anyone, it's going to be on your pretty little head." Buffy wanted to glare as she watched him move away and start for the door. Softly, she whispered to herself. "I live with that everyday."

Giles held his hand out to Buffy. "Let's go."

They patrolled areas known to be make-out sessions a little more before heading in. Buffy walked towards the car and Giles was nowhere in sight. Panicked, she ran and opened the door, startling Giles awake. She had thought something had happened to him. Light would be up soon and it was time to start heading—Buffy silenced him and turned up the radio. A classmate of Buffy's was found dead and she slumped down into the seat, devastated.

Somewhere else in the forest, the sun was started to rise as it shined on a werewolf that was lying curled up and snoring. It growled as it started to turn, its muzzle shrinking down into a nose and the growls died down into human moans. In its human state, Oz sat up confused and took note that he was outdoors and naked. "Whoa." He said to himself.

Buffy walked back and forth, hands in the air as she ranted to Giles, Willow and Xander.

"I can't believe I let that thing get away. Cain was right; I should have killed it when I got the chance and that fox, which was no normal fox. It snarled at me, it snarled!" She looked at Giles.

"And when it saw Kagome behind me, it ran off like it was scared or something." Buffy meant to continue when Oz walked in the library.

"Killed what?" Oz asked.

Giles looked at Oz. "The werewolf. It was out last night."

Panicked, Oz asked if everyone was all right. No scratches and no bites but it seemed that the werewolf got someone. Xander walked around, he claimed he knew what it was like to be a predator. He was a hyena once. He walked back and forth.

"Okay, I'm a big, bad wolf. I'm on the prowl. I'm a sniffing, snarling, slobbering predator. I'm—" he looked straight at Oz and paused. "Wait a second. It's right in front of us. It's obvious who I am."

Oz tensed.

"I'm Larry. He's practically got 'wolf-boy' stamped on his forehead. You got the dog bite, you got aggression. Not to mention the excessive back-hair." Xander suggested he crack a confession out of Larry and walked out of the library.

Buffy walked into the office with Giles. She stood by the doorway and watched as Willow tried to ask Oz to hang out but he seemed rushed. He claimed he was busy and scurried out the door, leaving Willow slightly upset and quizzical. She approached Willow, lending a helping hand and ear. It seemed that Willow and Oz had some kind of problem and if she wanted to go anywhere with him, she had to make the first move.

"That doesn't make me a slut?" Willow didn't want to look like one.

Buffy laughed. "I think your reputation will remain intact."

As they walked down the hall, Xander came over them. Willow left; she had to look over Cordelia's homework. Xander watched as Willow walked off before Buffy looked at him. "How'd it go with Larry?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Xander backed up, his defensive manner coming up.

Buffy raised a brow at him. "How'd it go with Larry?"

Xander shrugged. "He's not the werewolf. Can't you leave it at that? Must you continue to push and push." He spat out quickly.

She was a little affronted. "Sorry. I was just wondering—" Xander had cut her off once more. "Well he's not!"

Buffy slumped against the lockers. There went their lead suspect. They realized though that none of the reports said anything about Theresa being mauled. What else should they had assumed?

Xander and Buffy looked down at Theresa's body, which lied in an open casket. Beneath the scarf were two puncture wounds on her neck that revealed the vampire bit. So that was good right? In the sense that the werewolf didn't get her—no it wasn't good. It said so all over Buffy's face. Instead of not protecting her from a werewolf, she wasn't able to protect her from something just as bad. Buffy turned to the sign-in book that sat on a three-legged wooden easel. She looked at the list of names in the book.

"Wow, she had a lot of friends." Xander tried to console her.

"Buffy, you can't blame yourself for every death in Sunnydale. If it weren't for you Willow would be Robbie the Robot's love slave, I wouldn't even have a head, and Theresa's a vampire!" he shouted.

Behind Buffy, Theresa hopped out of her casket, her face all vamped out. Taking the opportunity, Theresa leaped onto Buffy, knocking them both to the floor. They rolled around on the floor and Buffy snapped off a leg of the easel. As she's about to thrust it down, Theresa's yellow eyes stared into Buffy's green ones.

"Angel sends his love." That stunned Buffy, giving Theresa the opportunity to knock the stake out of Buffy's hand. The two wrestled till Theresa pinned Buffy down on her back. Behind her Xander thrusts one end of the easel's leg through Theresa's back, turning her to dust.

Buffy sat up, shaken and in disbelief. This wasn't happening. Xander touched her shoulder and she immediately melded herself into his arms. He just kept coming after her until—She sighed. They had a lot to do tonight.

Oz sat at the table as he pulled out some shackles and chains out of a box. Closing a metal shackle around his wrist, he reached for a padlock when there was a knock at the door. He opted to ignore yet the knocking continued in a patient manner. Leaving the shackle, he went over to the door and cracked it open.

"Willow, what are you doing?" He watched as she barged right in.

"Okay I had this worked out and written but it didn't make sense." She looked at him.

He tried to step in front of her. "This isn't a good time."

Willow continued to plow ahead into his home. "I mean, what am I suppose to think? First you buy me popcorn, then you put the tag in my shirt, and then you're all glad I didn't get bit. But I guess none of that means anything, because instead of looking up names with me, here you are all alone in your house doing nothing by yourself."

He frowned at her and tried to delicately escort her out. He promised they would talk about this tomorrow but she wanted to talk about it now. Buffy had told her sometimes the girl had to make the first move and now she was thinking the written version sounded better but it was too late now.

"I know, it's me. I'm going through some—" he paused and looked at the table. "changes."

Willow broke from his grasp and moved further into the house. She continued to give him a piece of her mind till she noticed the chains and shackles on the table. Looking for Oz, he was doubled over in pain behind the couch. Moving towards him, she went to see if he was okay and when Oz looked back up at Willow, she saw what was wrong. Oz was the werewolf. The werewolf who was currently baring its teeth at her and growling.

With everything she had, Willow ran out of the house just as the werewolf tried to swipe for her legs. She was running for her life down the street and through the neighborhood, the werewolf hot on her heels. Sprinting across the grass, she climbed over the fence and noticed it was close behind. Grabbing a trashcan, she knocked the werewolf back on its side of the fence before she took off again.

She was nearly out of breath, running for all she's worth as she stumbled and falls. Oz was advancing on her and terrified, she back away as it kept coming closer. She was frozen with fear and suddenly; the werewolf turned its head and lifted its nose in the air before heading into the woods.

Willow took the moment to flee to the school library where Giles had just finished assembling the tranquilizer.

"It's Oz! It's Oz," she shouted, leaning over as she tried to catch her breathe.

Buffy looked at her with a questionable face. "What's Oz?"

"There werewolf." Willow answered.

They looked at each other. Was she sure? Willow nodded. "He said he was going through all these changes, and then he went through all these…changes." Buffy looked at Willow.

"Where is he now?" He was in the woods. It' be find now, everything would be okay.

Giles pumped the tranquilizer and headed out the library.

The werewolf moved slowly into the clearing as it sniffed the meat.

"Good doggie" Cain said from the shadows. "Now play dead."

With his finger on the trigger, he was about to shoot when he was blindsided by Buffy. The gunshot ran through the area and the werewolf looked up at Buffy and Cain struggling over possession of the rifle. Heading for the two of them, Buffy wrestled the rifle out of Cain's grip and hit him with the butt of the gun. The werewolf leaped onto her and Buffy used the rifle to fight it off.

As they continued to battle, Willow stood there with Giles who raised his tranquilizer gun and tried to get a clear shot of the werewolf without harming Buffy. She was sent flying through the air and into Willow and Giles, who dropped the gun. As they fell on a heap on the ground, a fox leaped onto the werewolf. Terrified, Willow scrambled for Giles' tranquilizer and shot Oz. The fox jumped off the knocked out werewolf and snarled at Cain.

"No wonder this town is overrun with monsters. No one here's man enough to kill 'em" he said and looked about Buffy.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Buffy was holding Cain's rifle as she glared at him.

She used her strength to bend the rifle barrel down and tossed the now useless rifle at Cain. "How about you let the door hit you in the ass on the way out of town."

He regarded her for a moment and opened his mouth to say something. Thinking better of it, he shook his head and walked off. Buffy walked over to check on Willow when she heard a growl. Turning, Willow, Giles and Buffy stiffened at the sight of the red furred fox baring its fangs at them. They stared at each other for a moment before it ran off deep into the forest.

As Willow reached Oz, she stood in front of him for a moment as he was sitting on a bench.

"Hey." She said softly looking down at him.

He replied. "Hey."

It was awkward for a moment before Willow started again.

"Did you want to go first?" Oz smiled.

Oz got up and they started to walk together. Giles said he'd be okay, just had to lock himself up around the full moon, only he used more words than that. And a globe. As they walked on, they continued to talk.

"So I guess, maybe, it'd be best if I just sort of stayed out of your way for a while" Oz said.

Willow frowned. "I don't know. I'm kind of okay with you being in a way."

She smiled at him this time as Oz stood there, taking it in.

"Yeah mean you'd still." Willow nodded.

She liked him. He was nice and funny and don't smoke. Okay, werewolf but that's not all the time and three days out of the month she wasn't much fun to be around either. Oz smiled at her. She was quite the human.

Willow started. "So, I'd still if you'd still."

"I'd still. I'd very still." He said with a smile.

Willow moved in front of Oz and he stopped. There was no biting though and it was agreed. She moved, leaving Oz to consider it but she came back and pressed her lips against his before going off without another word. Stunned, he watched her go off.

"A werewolf in love" he whispered to himself.

* * *

><p>All done. Hahaha, there's some character development since everyone says I'm skipping. Naturally, I'm a really impatient person so please bare with me. If you have any other suggestions, review or email me. It's on my page. Enjoy and thanks for the support! (:<p> 


	7. Love's betwitched

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own Inuyasha or Buffy the Vampire Slayer. They belong to their respectable owners._

_**Rating: **__M (for smut, violence and swearing)_

_**Summary: **__Kagome is related to Xander and comes to visit Sunnydale for a while. What she didn't expect was to encounter things that go bump in the night much less fall in love with one._

_Love's bewitched_

Cordelia walked up the steps that led to the entrance of Sunnydale High school. Up ahead, she spotted her group of friends she normally hung out with but it seemed they didn't see or hear her because they continued to walk away. She walked faster as she approached her posse. They turned around as she finally reached them.

"Oh sorry, didn't see you." Harmony sneered.

Cordelia wanted to discuss their dresses for the Valentines dance. She was wearing a red and black. She pointed to one of her friends, she'd have to change her dress. They stared at her; some even had smirks on their faces.

"Red and black, is that what Xander likes?" a blonde retaliated.

What did Xander have to do with this? Well, every girl wants to look good for their geek. It seemed that Harmony was the new leader of the group and Cordelia watched them walk away from her.

In class, the bell rang indicating that class was over. The teacher asked for their papers before leaving and Xander stared at his paper. He was ready for this. No sirey, no F for Xander this time. No, this paper was his ticket to a sweet D-. Students filed out, Xander being the last and Amy before him. He paused, watching as Amy stared at the teacher in the eyes who accepted the invisible, non-existant homework. Handing his paper over to the teacher, his eyes never left Amy as he followed behind her. Flanking besides Buffy, he looked at his two female friends.

"Did you guys see that?" They looked at him curiously.

Amy did some witchcraft. And she should be the last person to do that considering her mom was a witch and an amateur pyscho. They walked the halls and Giles approached Buffy. He had something to discuss with her. Looking to the side, his eyes caught Jenny's and he paused.

"Rupert" she greeted.

Buffy glanced at her then stared back at the ground. "Miss Calendar" he greeted back.

The air was thick with tension and it only created awkwardness around them. She was glad they ran into each other, hoping that they could talk. Torn, Giles couldn't. Not just now. He had a matter to discuss with Buffy about. He wanted to discuss Angel's behavior during Valentine's when he was interested in someone. On Valentine's Day he was prone to brutal displays of affection.

—

A velvet box sat on the top of a table and Drusilla opened the box up to a beautiful ruby necklace. Spike had given it to Drusilla for Valentine's Day and he looked up at her from his wheelchair.

"Like it?" he asked.

Drusilla sighed softly. "It's beautiful."

"Nothing but the best for my gir—" he was cut off as Angel placed a still warm heart besides the necklace.

Drusilla stared at it with hunger in her eyes. She was excited and she leaned towards the heart, choosing to ignore the necklace Spike had given her. Angel smiled, staring at Spike as he spoke.

"Found it in a nice, quaint, little shop girl." They continued to stare at each other before Angel leaned over and grabbed the necklace.

Holding it up, he unclasped it and stared down at Spike, who was still looking up at him, his hard stare still unwavering. Cute. He moved to put the necklace around Drusilla's neck and Spike moved forward in his wheelchair. He'd get it on Drusilla himself but it was already done. Angel taunted Spike with words.

"You will do well to worry less about Dru and more about that slayer you'd been tramping around with." He gritted his teeth in irritation.

Angel walked over to Drusilla. "Hm, Buffy. Still thinking of a way to send my regards."

He passed Drusilla and sat on the table beside her as she continued to stare at the heart with hunger.

"Why don't you rip her freaking lungs out." He retorted. "Might make an impression."

"Maybe poetry, but you know, I want to give a gift to cute little Kagome too." Spike bit his tongue to hold down his growl.

Angel smirked.

"She shouldn't be your concern. Just rip the lungs out of the slayer." Spike snarled out.

Spike stuck his hand in his jacket pocket, his thumb rubbing over the soft texture of another box that contained jewelry. The night they returned from the mall, Drusilla had noticed his burns had healed and he insisted he had a hearty filling of blood that helped him recover. His fingers wrapped tightly around the box as he thought of Kagome. He hoped he'd bump into her tonight.

"Don't worry Spike," Drusilla gained his attention. "Angel always knows what speaks to a girl's heart." She said as she stared at the bleeding heart on the table.

In the Bronze, the Valentine's Day dance was going on full swing. Willow watched from her table, her boyfriend in the band. She smiled proudly. Oz had his cool hair today. She looked at Xander.

"I think I'm a groupie!" she continued to watch her boyfriend on the stage.

Making her entrance, Cordelia looked around the Bronze and spotted the posse she hung out with before she dated Xander. Walking up to them, she greeted only to have them turn their backs on her and leave. She stared after them when Xander made his way over to her.

"Hey," he said as she looked at him up and down.

His clothes, they looked good. This only made it harder for her. He left Buffy dress him—not physically. Xander had been thinking a lot about them lately. The why and when, he just chalked it up to hormones. Maybe that was all they had was lust or maybe not. There could be something more and he saw it. He handed a box over to her and she opened it to a silver heart pendant.

"Xander, thank you. It's beautiful." Cordelia said as she held the pendant in front of her face.

Putting it down, she looked at him with a serious face. "I wanna break up."

Okay, that wasn't quite the reaction he was looking for. Even if they saw the special parts of each other, they didn't fit. The break up left Xander heartbroken and bitter. He turned and left without a world.

Outside of the Bronze, Kagome walked in the dark as the wind sent shivers down her spine. She was dressed in a fitted black strapless dress and heels. She had attended this Valentines Day dance only cause Xander insisted. No one inside interested her. The thought of his bleached colored hair and brown eyes were always on her mind. A movement to her side caught her attention and she turned just in time to see Spike rolling in his wheelchair. She smiled.

"Not that I'm not glad to see you but what are you doing here?" Her eyes drank him in. He still looked very much delectable to her.

Spike grinned.

"Wanted to see my kitten on Valentine's Day." He stood up, leaving his wheelchair.

Kagome gasped softly.

He could walk, which meant he was better and she had to be cautious. Spike took a step towards her, his eyes raking in her figure as he tried to memorize her very outfit. His kitten had gone and gotten all dressed up tonight and she seemed to be alone. A pity. He didn't want her to be disappointed on such a day. Holding out the box, he motioned for her to grab it.

"I got you a gift." He said as he watched her eye it warily.

With her, he felt as if there was no competition. He made his un-beating heart clench in anticipation whenever he saw her and all he wanted to do was hold her in his arms. Watching as she opened the box, he felt a wave of pride run through him when she gasped and held up a diamond necklace in front of her face. On a silver chain was a crescent moon pendant that was encrusted with diamonds in it. He watched her scrunch her face in concentration and he got a little worry. Was something wrong with his gift? Did she not like it?

"It's real." Kagome whispered as she stared at the necklace.

It was so thoughtful and the fact that he had gotten her a crescent moon meant he was more perceptive than she thought. She looked up at him, a tint of pink spreading over her cheeks. No one had ever been thoughtful enough to get her a gift on Valentine's Day except Hojo and her friends and all she wanted to do was kiss him. Her tongue darted out as she licked her dry lips.

Spike raised his brow at her. So she could tell the difference if it was real diamonds or not? He was impressed and it only meant that she was high maintenance or she was around real diamonds enough to tell a knock off from the real ones. Yet a part of him was a little offended that she thought he'd buy something fake.

"Only the best for my girl." He said, reveling in making her blush.

Kagome smiled. This was really sweet, especially for a big bad vampire.

"Why?" Her eyes stared into his.

He chuckled. Of course, he was a vampire and big bad like him always had an ulterior motive. Bringing his hand to his chin, he put on a look of concentration. "Dunno, pretty little thing like you need some loving on this day, ya think?"

She brushed prettily for him and made her way over to him. Leaning up on her toes, she placed a chaste kiss on his lips. "Thank you. You're sweet."

Snorting, he bared his fangs at her. "I'm not sweet, luv. A bleeding vampire I am."

Kagome shrugged, used to the brash behavior Inuyasha had given her and leaned over to kiss his cheek. "Doesn't matter. Thank you, I'll see you around Spike." The way she drawled out his name sent shudders down his body.

_Yeah, see you around. Won't let that ponce Angel steal you now, pet._

He watched her walk back into the Bronze, his eyes glued to her hips that swayed seductively with each step.

—

The next day, Xander walked through the halls of the high school. He could hear and see the girls laugh at him as he passed them by.

"Gee Xander, maybe you should learn a second language so that even more girls can reject you." Harmony smiled while her girls laughed.

Embarrassed and incredibly pissed, Xander walked away and continued down the halls. Behind him Kagome stopped in front of Harmony and her posse and it took everything she had not to slap the bitch down. She watched as Harmony looked up at her with a glare and before the blonde could say anything, Kagome cut her off.

"Just be glad that you're at least a _little_ pretty cause no one would see past that ugly personality of yours." Kagome walked off, leaving a speechless Harmony.

Xander spotted Amy walking through the halls and he ran, dodging people left and right in order to get to her. Grabbing her wrist he pulled her aside.

"Amy, good to see ya. You're a _witch." _She tried to deny it. He was thinking it runs in the family, he saw her working that mojo on the teacher. Invisible homework, huh? He was going to blackmail her. He wanted a love spell.

Later that night, Xander sat in Amy's house, in the middle of a female sign while holding a candle. Upon a table, she was using the vials and beaks to brew up her concoctions. She stirred the beaks and called upon the power of Diana, goddess of love to do her bidding. A swirling light circled around the room and Xander blew out the candle.

When he arrived home a while later, Kagome stared at him with wonder. Something was off about him; she just couldn't place her finger on it though. It was attraction or a lure that pulled someone towards him. She frowned. Had he been messing around with magick?

She shook her head. It wasn't her business anyways.

The next morning, Xander walked through the halls of the school with a new profound confidence. It was time to make Cordelia grovel and beg for him. Approaching her and her posse, he tried a suave entry but yet again, she had denied him. He walked away and headed towards the library.

From the couch behind the shelves in the library, Kagome peeked over her book as Xander and Buffy talked. While he attempted to joke, asking for a lap dance from the slayer, a usual Buffy answer would be a flat out 'no' or 'as if' but no, she had flirted, batted her eyelashes at him and told him maybe, only if he played his cards right. She knew that something was definitely up and her cousin was knee deep in it.

Placing her book down, she exited the library with the need to avoid seeing any type of physical intimate action being pressed upon her cousin. She didn't need any nightmares tonight.

Xander realized that something was wrong when Buffy and Amy both used the same pick up line on him. 'It's funny how you could see someone without really seeing them.' One by one, girls piled up before him with the attempt to ask him out or just straight up oogle him. They all wanted to hang with him and here he thought the spell had bombed. No, it was the exact opposite really. It worked just fine.

He headed home and locked himself in his room. This was too weird. As he sat on his bed, he was surprised to find Willow lying there in just his dress shirt. She advanced on him, pinning him to his door and suckled on the lobe of his ear. Dear god, what had he done? Gently pushing her back, he did the only thing a man would do—hide.

He headed back to school. Giles would know what to do. Walking through the halls, he noticed the every girl would stop and stare. Attempts of flirting and flying kisses were made his way along with the jealous stares from the male population. Amy had enticed the whole female population to fall for him. Slipping into the library, he approached Giles.

"I'm throwing myself to your mercy. You see I found out Amy was into witchcraft and I was hurt I guess so I made her put the love whammy on Cordy but it backfired. Now every woman in Sunnydale wants to make me her cuddle monkey which my sound swell on paper but—" he was cut off when Jenny Calendar walked in, demanding to speak to Giles.

With her eyes still on Giles as she spoke to him, her hand unconsciously stroked his arm. She couldn't keep her eyes off him and Giles couldn't believe he was a fool enough to do this. Oh no, Xander was definitely a fool. Giles left the library, dragging a reluctant Jenny with him.

Immediately, he blocked the library doors with the index card desk and while his back faced the door, Buffy quietly slipped in. Wearing nothing but black heels and a black coat, she leisurely walked towards him. Alone at last. Though a dream come true, Xander knew it was only the spell.

Buffy had him back up against the stairs, slyly putting her moves on him and though Xander wished it was just Buffy, he knew it was just the spell. Amy came in and she demanded that Buffy get away from her man. Speechless, Xander watched as Buffy punched Amy in the jaw, sending the witch to the ground.

Oh boy, he was in trouble.

Getting up, Amy called forth the powers of the gods she followed and turned Buffy into a rat. Giles choose that moment to arrive with Jenny and all he could do was point down at the rat and say "Buffy."

They couldn't focus for a minute at all.

—

Night was slowly creeping on and Kagome sat on the edge of the bed. Pulling her knees to her chest, she rested her chin on the top of her knees and held up the crescent moon necklace Spike had given her. Swinging it gently, back and forth she sighed. There was just something about him that made her throw her usual behavior out the window and she nodded to herself, steeled with determination. They would talk and nothing else.

Besides, kissing him all the time made her look easy. Her face warmed up as she felt embarrassment wash over her. She was making moves on him like a harlot and if Sesshomaru ever witnessed it, she'd have training till she was an inch away from death then he'd wait till she was maybe a foot away from death before continuing his training session.

A knock on the door caught her attention and she quickly went downstairs. Briefly she wondered if Xander forgot his keys again and swung the door open, amusement written all over her face.

"Forget your key agai—" she stopped.

The color from her face drained and her jaw dropped open. Standing their with her mouth agape, Kagome struggled to find her words as the person in front of her pushed her aside and entered into the house. Her eyes narrowed in anger. How dare he think he can just waltz in here like nothing was wrong. Like he _owned_ the place. Finally finding her voice, her lips spread into a smirk.

"Sit boy. Sit sit sit sit sit sit!" She shouted, her chest heaving as she used up her breath.

The sound of flesh continuously crashing into the ground gave her a satisfying feeling before she grabbed his leg and dragged the unconscious male into the house. Serves him right.

"Stupid Inuyasha," she muttered.

—

Hands clasped, Xander and Cordelia ran through town with their attempt to try and escape the horde of mad raving women. Buffy's house was near and with a frantic frenzy; they began knocking on the door till Joyce answered it.

Joyce sent Cordelia away. "Why don't you run upstairs and get the bandages in the bathroom."

Xander took a seat.

"Why don't I get you something to drink? You in the mood for cold or hot? It seems more like a hot night don't you think?" she said, sliding her hands on Xander's shoulders.

Cordelia walked in at that moment. What was going on with the world? Yanking Joyce off her former boyfriend, she locked the mother of Buffy out of the house. Joyce broke through the window with a fire stoker and grabbing Cordelia's hand, they ran upstairs to Buffy's room. This was getting out of control. Xander looked out Buffy's open window, the mob still didn't find them and they should be safe up here.

Xander spoke too soon as Angel's came through the window and pulled Xander out. Angel wanted to find Buffy and if Buffy was with Kagome it'd been an added bonus. Throwing Xander off the roof, Angel leaped down beside him at the helpless male in front of him. Perfect. He wanted to do something to Buffy but with Xander defenseless in front of him, this was so much better. Angel leaned in, posing as if he was about to bite Xander on the neck before a pair of hands grabbed him from behind and threw him into a tree.

Drusilla cooed at Xander. "Don't fret kitten, mommy's here."

He stared at her with horror as she held him in her arms, bridal style. Maybe Angel really had driven her to far over the edge.

—

"What are you doing here Inuyasha?" Kagome sat on the couch and stared at her ex-lover turned brother.

He growled softly then scoffed, crossing his arms before looking away from her. His face still hurt from it colliding with the floor multiple times. "Damn bastard's fucking worried about you."

Looking at him, her eyes soften before she smiled. How could she stay mad at him when his ears were pressed back against his skull. He looked like a sad puppy and it was just too cute. A thought ran through her head and she narrowed her eyes in suspicion. Back in The Bronze the other night, she remembered seeing a five-tailed red fox besides the chatter the Scooby gang did and she could have sworn she had seen her son.

"Is Shippou here too?" Kagome watched Inuyasha nod.

Didn't matter whose house it was, Inuyasha's face was already peeking into the fridge and she sighed in defeat. There was no talking to him unless he was fed. She could hear him murmur but his face was buried too deep within the fridge to make out his words.

"What was that?" she asked, leaning against the counter in the kitchen as she watched him search for food.

Moving his head away from the fridge, a chicken drumstick hanging from his mouth, he moved away from it before he tried her patience. Chewing the food already in his mouth and swallowing, he stared back at her watchful gaze.

"Brat was worried about you. He came along and he's doing some researching work, something about gaining a daddy or someth—" Inuyasha's words blurred together as his eyes caught a delicious looking piece of vanilla cake in the fridge.

His eyes never left it as he slowly crept towards it, his mouth salivating. He couldn't wait to eat it. Behind him, Kagome's jaw dropped slightly and her cheeks tinged pink. Her family was up to no good. A woman's intuition never steered her wrong and if she was right, they'd only end up popping in to check on her more often after this and soon more people would come. It was time she found her own place in Sunnydale before Xander's house became the new demon hang out spot.

—

Xander ran down into Buffy's basement with Cordelia. Boards nailed against the door, a small attempt to keep the ravaging woman outside and away from them both.

"If we die in here, I'm gonna kick your ass. I mean it." Cordelia's snide remark called out as Xander worked to keep the door between them and the pack of crazy woman.

Irritation flowed through him as he bantered back with Cordelia. This was her fault to begin with, if only she hadn't broken up with him. Of course, it took two to tango and Xander had embraced the black arts to get girls to like him, well actually the spell was just for her.

A knife slid through the door and Xander grasped Cordelia's hand before dragging her down the stairs of the basement. They were cornered and the sound of wood breaking caught his attention. He was sure they were goners as the door slammed open and a mob of woman filed down the stairs, each with an item for the purpose of assault. He leaned over and grabbed a monkey ranch but it held no use as they had already surrounded him and Cordelia. On the floor, he tried to find their hands off when suddenly they stopped.

Confusion spread through all of them. They had no idea where they were or what they were doing. It seemed that Amy and Giles had pulled through in time and reversed the spell.

The next morning at school, walking with Buffy down the hallway. Willow refused to speak with him and Buffy wasn't so surprised. It was harder for her than all of them. Willow was in love with Xander already, before he had invoked black magic for others to love him. They remembered everything.

Buffy looked up at Xander with a soft look. "I remember everything. I remember coming on to you, I remember begging you to undress me," she paused, her brows furrowing together. "Then a sudden need for cheese."

She smiled. "I also remember that you didn't" she stopped and Xander continued for her, "need cheese?" Buffy laughed softly. "Undress me."

Maybe Buffy could help him with Cordelia. Nope, he was on his own there.

Outside the hall, Cordelia walked with Harmony and the group as she chattered mindlessly about another guy who probably didn't give a rat's ass about her. It didn't matter though, this guy was out of high school and had a car. As Harmony continued to tell them that the guy had to ask two other girls first before her, she was bumped into by Xander.

"Watch it!" Harmony shouted.

Xander looked at Cordelia then at Harmony, apologizing even though he really didn't care.

"God, you know I'm glad your mom stopped working at the drive-thru so she could dress you," she bit out before dismissing him with a turn.

He didn't lie. Some of these snide remarks hurt and he turned away, walking away from them.

Harmony looked at Cordelia, now ragging on another student. "Oh did you see Jennifer's backpack, it is so—" she was cut off by Cordelia.

"Harmony, SHUT UP. " The blonde was stunned speechless and it was loud enough to gain Xander's attention, who turned around to watch.

Cordelia continued. "Do you know what you are Harmony? You're sheep."

Harmony frowned. This was the second time someone had called her sheep and it hurt. "I'm not a sheep." Cordelia thought otherwise.

"You copy and do what everyone else does just so you can say you did it first. Here I am scrambling for you approval when I'm way cooler than you are cause I'm not a sheep, I do what I wanna do, I'll wear what I wanna wear and I'll date whoever the hell I want to date, no matter how lame he is." Cordelia walked away from them, her eyes wide. She couldn't believe she just did that.

Xander on the other hand, walked with Cordelia away from the group. It was gonna be okay and if it helped her, whenever they were around Harmony and the gang, they could argue a lot. That made Cordelia feel a little better.

Kagome walked out of the library and bumped into Xander. Her gaze shifted and she noticed that Cordelia was next to him, their arms linked. How quaint.

"Congrats on getting back together. Um, so let's celebrate at The Bronze tonight?" she asked. She had wanted to get out. Too many things occupied her mind and she needed a little release to calm her nerves.

"Sure thing, cousin." Xander said, looping his free arm around Kagome's shoulder. "Anything for you."

Kagome rolled her eyes and shrugged his arm off. "Uh huh, I'm gonna go now. Bye." She said, running the opposite way the couple was heading.

—

He had to see her tonight. Sneaking out of the factory, Spike thought of the only place he'd see her. The Bronze. Circling around like a hawk, he walked around the club and immediately his attention was brought to the little chit dancing on the dance floor without a care in the world. He felt his throat go dry. She was beautiful, dressed in black lace dress and she was wearing the necklace he gave her. Catching her eye, he inclined his head to the side. 'Outside' he mouthed. And walked out without a second glance.

Kagome pouted. She wanted to dance more but as if in a trance, Kagome casually slipped out of the teenaged filled club. A distance a way, she spotted Spike and she shifted her weight to one side and crossed her arms.

Walking over to her, he brought his finger under her chin and lifted her head. Not once did they break eye contact and he could tell by the tenseness of her body that she was wary of him. Not tonight. Moving his head, Spike swooped down and captured her lips with his as he poured his want of her into it. He could feel her pull away from the kiss and Spike leaned over, whispering softly into her ear.

"You look beautiful, pet." He wrapped his arms tighter around her.

Whenever he was with her, the whole world washed away. All that mattered to him as her and her sweet smell, her enticing blood; just her. His love for Drusilla was purely due to her always being there for the past 120 years. _Bugger._ She brought out the poet in him. No one else would want him or so he thought till he laid eyes on her. She wanted him and he had a choice. His choice was slowly leaning towards this little vixen in the tight black dress. He slid his hand down the sides of her dress, feeling her shiver beneath his touch. She was an addiction. Pressing his nose between the crook of her neck, he inhaled deeply of the scent of raspberries.

"Do it but only a little. Consider this your late Valentine's Day gift." Kagome said softly.

Hooking his arms behind her legs, he lifted her up as she wrapped her toned legs around his waist. Walking towards the wall in the alleyway, he pressed her against it as his tongue raked the side of her neck. Bloody hell she tasted divine. Slowly, his fingers brushed along her thigh, slowly creeping up her hitched dress. Sinking his fangs into the base of her neck, he drank the ambrosia that was her blood. As he drank he could feel a small burning feeling pass through him, her blood sending tingles over his body and somehow he felt stronger.

She was shuddering against him, his fingers grabbing hold of her thighs as he bucked his hardening need against her. She moaned for him and he knew if she kept this up they'd take this a step further. Yet he was selfish vampire and he wanted her, all of her.

"Spike," Kagome moaned out softly as she attempted to rub her aching heat against his hand. He made her want him—need him.

He moved his head away from her neck, lapping at the dribble of blood before he made his way down to her breast. He wanted to bite her here and there. Gods, he wanted to taste everywhere on her. Slipping his hand under the hem of her dress and dipping it under the waistband of her underwear, he slid his finger between the folds of her heat. She was sopping with her need. She wanted him. He thrust a finger into her and she was as bloody tight as a virgin.

Kagome pressed her back against the wall as she moved her hips, trying to ride his finger. He pumped his finger within her, adding another as he captured her lips with his once more. Her moans would be the end of him. Using his thumb, he rubbed her clit in circular motions as he continued his pumps. He could feel the walls within her channel tighten and he knew she was close.

Using her hand, she undid his belt buckle, sliding down his zipper and smiled innocently at him. He knew better. Her hand disappeared beneath his pants as she pulled out his erect length. His soft fingers wrapped around his length made him moan and she started to slowly pump up and down his length, her palm rubbing over the swollen head of his erection every once in awhile. He could feel his eyes roll in back of his head every now and then. _Bloody hell._

She closed her eyes, as he pumped harder into her. Spiked leaned forward, pressing his body against hers as he thrust his hips, urging his erection more into her warm hand.

"Look at me Kagome," Spike whispered. He wanted to see the lust clouding her eyes.

She stared down at him, the feeling of the pleasure he induced in her surrounding it. It drowned in it and all she saw was Spike.

"Kagome?" Xander shouted from outside the Bronze.

Her eyes widened before she stared down into Spike's blue ones. The thought of being caught made her even wetter and Spike grinned at her. Kagome leaned forward, licking the outer shell, earning a moan from her blonde vampire. She could hear Xander's footsteps nearing and Spike added more pressure on her clitoris.

"Coming!" she shouted, hearing Xander pause in his step.

Spike smirked. Damn right she was coming. With a strangled cry, Kagome leaned down and bit Spike where his shoulder and neck met. He could feel the walls within her channel convulse as her orgasm took over her as she moaned, licking the bite mark she had made on him. That was enough to send Spike over his limit as he spurted his seeds all over her hand. Slipping his fingers out of her heat, he brought it up to his mouth and sucked on them while keeping eye contact with Kagome. It was intoxicating nectar and he smiled when she blushed while watching his actions. He let her down and Kagome leaned up on her toes, whispering softly into his ear. "Wake up."

Sitting up, he cursed silently to himself while looking at the mess between his loins.

_Bleeding chit making me have wet dreams about her that she is._

* * *

><p>Hope you like this one. Sorry for the long wait, I was enjoying my summer and I was a little lazy to write. Email me at to talk to me or to nag me to update sooner. Hahaha anyways.<p>

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. (:


	8. Power of passion

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own Inuyasha or Buffy the Vampire Slayer. They belong to their respectable owners._

_**Rating: **__M (for smut, violence and swearing)_

_**Summary: **__Kagome is related to Xander and comes to visit Sunnydale for a while. What she didn't expect was to encounter things that go bump in the night much less fall in love with one._

_Power of passion_

_Passion…_

_It lies in all of us. Sleeping. Waiting. Though unwanted, unbidden, it will stir. _

Buffy stared out the window; still in the dress she wore out to the bronze and with nothing in view, she turned around. Unzipping her dress, she walked over and pulled out her pajamas, which consisted of a coral, satin button up and boy shorts to go underneath. Slipping into bed and reaching over to turn the lamp off, she didn't see the silhouette that stood by the window. The vampire slayer went into a peaceful sleep.

_Until it consumes._

Buffy continued her peaceful slumber. A shadow loomed over her as a hand caressed the side of the slayer's face. Crouched next to her, Angel stared down at her, as she was oblivious to the danger next to her. He could've easily killed her during her sleep right now.

_It speaks to us, guides us. Passion rules us all and we obey. What other choice do we have?_

—

"Giles, tell her that it's dangerous to live by herself." Xander shouted, pointing his finger at his cousin.

Kagome raised her brow at him, crossing her arms as she leaned against the table next to him. They were in the library, a crumpled newspaper ad on the table that hadn't been in that condition earlier. Xander had pulled her by the arm, straight into the library when she had brought up the idea of moving out of the house and getting her own apartment. He hadn't taken to lightly on that.

"She is an adult, Xander." Giles had pushed his glasses on his nose.

Kagome was of age to be considered an adult and it seemed like the young woman could take care of herself. Giles picked up the crumpled piece of newspaper and nodded towards Kagome. He'd keep an eye out for any openings of space in his apartment complex.

The miko stuck out her tongue. "Yeah, I'm an adult."

"You sure don't act it." Xander remarked, flicking her on the nose with his finger.

She tossed a look at Cordelia, who obviously did not care for their conversation for she was just sitting back, staring at her nails. Kagome scrunched her nose, huffing indignantly. She opened her mouth to continue their banter when the library doors were opened with haste.

"He was in my room," Buffy said as Giles checked in the books students had previously turned in.

"Who?" he questioned and Buffy had caught his attention with her answer. "Angel."

She marched into the library, Xander, Cordelia and Kagome staring at her. They were sitting at their usual table in the center of the library and all next to each other. Was she sure that he visited? Yes, she was positive. When she woke up, there was a picture of her sleeping on her pillow this morning.

"A visit from the pointed tooth fairy," Xander concluded.

Kagome rolled her eyes and elbowed him in the ribs, earning a small yelp of pain from her cousin. Though his wise cracks were usually on a funny tone, she doubted Buffy would find anything humorous about this situation.

Cordelia gasped. "Wait, I thought vampires couldn't come in unless you invited them in?"

Giles nodded. Yes but once invited, they were always welcomed.

Cordelia turned to Xander with a panic-stricken face. "Oh god, I invited in my car once. That means he can come into my car, whenever you he wants." The brunette added hand motions to make a dramatic effect.

With a roll of her eyes, Kagome stared at Cordelia with a deadpanned face. How daft could this girl be? Yet, she proved highly entertaining.

"Yup, you're doomed to having to give him and his vamp pals a lift whenever they feel like it. And those guys never chip in for gas." Xander gave her a serious look, shaking his head.

If Cordelia fell for this, she possibly had lost her faith in this teenager's intelligence. Kagome sat back and waited only for their small banter to be cut off by Buffy. There had to be some way to reverse the invitation spell, like a barrier or something. No shoes, no pulse, no service kind of thing. And when Kagome wasn't prepared for it, Cordelia had blown her away with a very serious response.

"Yeah, one that works for a car too." Cordelia gave the librarian a pleading look.

He nodded. He would check his books about this.

Xander immediately stood off, catching Kagome off guard as she fell off the arm of the chair she had been sitting on from being startled. She fell to the floor and glared up at Xander, who was staring down the two students, a male and female, who had entered the library.

"Excuse me but ever heard of knocking?" He leaned forward, waiting for their answer.

The male stared at him, trying to figure out if he was being serious. "We're supposed to get some books."

Kagome watched Xander point his finger at them. "Does this look like a Barnes and Nobles?"

"It's the school's library." Giles stated, staring at Xander.

She wanted to laugh when Xander wanted to know since when had their hangout become a library. Giles told them where they could find their books as everyone else gathered their things. The moment the two students disappeared between the shelves of bookcases, the school gang filed out of the library.

Rounding around the corner, they walked through the hallway. Angel has decided to step up his harassment on Buffy and this made Kagome frown. Sure, she didn't understand Buffy's logic of not accepting her destiny and wanting a 'normal life' but she still wanted to befriend the slayer.

"By sneaking in her room and leaving stuff at night? Why doesn't he slit her throat or strangle her while she's sleeping or cut her heart out?" Cordelia questioned and Xander looked down with a smile.

There was a word about the way Cordelia approached things and it was on the tip of Kagome's tongue. She knew it was there but she just couldn't figure it out. Cordelia turned and looked back at Buffy, giving her an apologetic look. She was only trying to help. Giles nodded and looked at Buffy as well. It was a classic battle strategy to throw one's opponent off his game. He was just trying to provoke her, to taunt her, to goad her into some mishap or something.

Xander turned around to help as well. "The na-ni-na-ni-na-na approach to battle," he offered.

"Yes and once more you've managed to boil a complex sort out into its simplest form." Giles was amazed.

Buffy tried to explain things out. Having Angel in her room at night was extremely discomforting. Back when Angel had turn Drusilla, he had turned her crazy and his way of doing that was to kill her family. Her mom could be in danger. Buffy had to tell her something, maybe the truth?

Giles objected and Xander chimed it. "Yeah, the more people you tell, the cheaper it is for the rest of us."

Kagome smirked. Let Xander be the one who wanted to know a big secret and not share it with anyone.

Buffy couldn't let it go like that. She had to do something. Angel had an all access pass to her house and she couldn't be around all the time to protect her mother. Waving his hand, Giles tried to placate her. He told her he would try to find a way to revoke the invitation. Kagome watched as they argued and as a slayer, Buffy could not be a slave to her passions.

"You mustn't let Angel get to you, no matter how provocative his behavior may become." Giles tried to find even ground of calming his slayer and offering advice.

Buffy's eyes watered a little. No one would understand the pain she was going through. "So you're just basically saying to ignore him and maybe he'll go away?"

With an uncertain shrug and a nod, Giles looked at her. Yes, precisely.

"Hey! How come Buffy doesn't get a snotty 'once again you boil it down to the simplest form thing'?" Xander interrupted and before turning around he said, "Watcher's pet."

Kagome laughed at his watcher's pet comment then her eyes widened in realization. She had figured out the word that Cordelia was being earlier. "That's it! Tactless!"

They all turned to her with questioning gazes and she shook her head in embarrassment before murmuring that it was nothing.

—

"How've you been?" Jenny asked Rupert.

He stood at the doorway to her classroom; the break where students bustled about, probably grabbing something to eat was now in session.

He sighed softly, missing those times when he didn't have to feel guilty indulging in conversations with Jenny. Ever since Angel regained his soul, he regained his sense of whimsy. He's been in Buffy's bedroom and needed to find a spell to keep him out of the house.

Jenny leaned over her desk and picked up a book. This might help, she added before offering it to Giles. She had been doing a little reading since Angel changed and she was almost positive that he didn't have that one. She would bring up anything just to talk to him again. After her mishap of not letting the Scooby gang in on Angel's gypsy curse, they had made it their business to ignore her whenever she made it on the scene.

"So how's Buffy doing?" She was genuinely concerned.

Closing the book shut, he gave her a small glare. "How do you think?"

She looked away, a small pang of her in her chest. It couldn't be helped that they, especially he, felt betrayed but the people that Angel hurt the most raised her. Her duty to them was the first thing she was ever thought.

"I didn't come here to hurt anyone," she said gazing down at her desk. "And I lied to you because I thought it was the right thing to do. I didn't know what would happen. I didn't know I was going to fall in love with you."

There was a moment of silence between them and Jenny raised her gaze from her desk. They stared at each other, affection running through both of their eyes. It was apparent now that they both indeed missed each other. It was too late for her to take it back; she just wanted everything between her and Rupert to be right. She wanted to make it up to him, so badly. He understood but he wasn't the one she needed to make it up to.

Giles sighed softly and lifted the book in his hand. "Thanks for the book," he whispered before leaving the classroom.

—

Buffy and Willow were both conversing on the phone and Willow tried to reassure Buffy that Giles was right. Angel was only trying to provoke her into doing something stupid. Walking over to the fish tank in her room, Willow poured in a few fish flakes to feed her tank. What she failed to realize was that the aquarium behind her was empty of life.

Buffy just wanted Giles to find a spell. Until then she just hoped she could sleep easy when she can finally well, sleep easy.

"I'm sure he will. Giles is like book man and until then just think happy—" Willow cut off, spotting an envelope lying on her bed.

Picking it up, she slowly opened the flap and pulled out the string. Slowly, her fishes were strewed onto the string as she pulled them out one by one. Fear ran through her as she dropped her phone, Buffy's voice ringing through the receiver with worry.

Willow found herself at Buffy's place, twisting a stake in her hand to help herself feel a little safer. "Thanks for having me over Buffy. Especially on a school night and all."

It was no problem and Buffy was sorry about Willow's fishes.

This was still so weird for Buffy. Every time something like this happens, her first instincts were to run to Angel. She couldn't believe this was the same person; it was completely different from the guy she knew. Well sort of because according to Willow, Buffy was the only thing Angel thought about.

—

"I brought something for you. Poor thing, she's an orphan." Drusilla walked in, cooing at the puppy in her arms.

Standing next to Spike, she brought one hand down on his shoulder before slipping it into the neckline of his shirt.

"Do you like her? I brought it, especially for you." Drusilla purred.

Usually Spike found this behavior endearing. Yet, all he could do was think about that bloody girl with those bright blue eyes. She had been running through his head, taunting him with whispers of things he wish he could have. A squeeze to his shoulder brought him back to reality.

"I brought her to cheer you up and I've named her sunshine." Drusilla lifted the puppy to her face and stared at it for a while.

Bringing the puppy back down, she brought it near Spike's face. "Open wide."

Spike turned his head, irritation flowing through him.

"Come on love, you have to eat something to keep your strength up." And once again, that blue-eyed vixen popped into his mind. Yes, eat something or more like eat someone.

Moving the puppy around like you would a spoon to a child, she waved the puppy in front of his face. "Now open up for mummy."

That was it. He rolled away from her in his wheelchair. "I won't have you feeding me like a child, Dru." He snarled out.

"Why not, she already bathes ya, carries you around and changes you like a child." Angel called out while entering the factory.

Drusilla smiled. "Why Angel, where have you been?" The sun was almost up and it can be so hurtful.

"We were worried." She continued.

Spike on the other hand wasn't. "No we weren't."

He'd have to forgive Spike. He was a bit testy tonight. Not being able to go out much and all. Maybe next time Angel would bring Spike along, if he wanted a good parking space that is.

"Did you forget you're a bloody guest in my bloody home?" Spike bit out, staring up at Angel.

Angel stood in front of Spike and leaned down. "And as a guest, if there's anything that I can do for you. Any responsibility I can assume while you're spinning your wheels. Anything I'm not already doing that is." Angel glanced up at Drusilla with a lustful gaze.

Anger seared through him. Drusilla was still his though it hadn't affected him as much as it usually would have. He pushed Angel back with a growl. "That's enough!"

Angel backed off laughing as Drusilla placed the puppy in his lap, placing a chaste kiss on his cheek.

"You two boys, fighting over me and all." Stroking her cheek with her hand, she smiled while standing near the table.

"Makes a girl feel—" she brought her hand down her chest before her eyes went blank. Hunching over, she moaned in pain as her eyes stared out blankly at nothing.

Spike pursed his lips and stared at her. "Dru, what is it pet?"

"The air, it worries. Someone. An old enemy is seeking help. Help to destroy our happy home. And the light, she's encasing everything but she shouldn't. She's a bird in a cage—she should be locked away. There a fox and hound circling the little bird." Drusilla hugged herself, slowly sinking to the floor.

He stared at the crumpled form of his sire. Normally he would have rushed right on over and helped her but lately, his urgent need to constantly be in her appraisal had faded. Moments when Drusilla usually filled up his thoughts were replaced with a blue-eyed girl with mysterious powers and backgrounds. If Kagome were this caged bird Drusilla was talking about, she'd be his pet for eternity if he could have his way with it.

—

Jenny walked into an old magic shop in town. Crossing her arms, she took a look around while the store employee greeted her with a welcome.

"How may I serve you today?" As she turned around he suggested a love potion or perhaps voodoo dolls.

She stared at him, shocked momentarily before quickly speaking. "I need an orb of thesulah."

With a smile and a shrug, he pointed his finger at her. She was in the trade and he apologized to her about the spiel. Around Valentines Day, there were a lot of tourists shopping for love potions and voodoos for revenge on past lovers. Sad fact was, weegie boards and rabbit's feet was what paid his rent. Sliding the curtain open from behind a showcase, he grabbed wooden case while Jenny looked around.

"Here you go. One thesulah orb. Don't get many calls for these lately, sold some of them last year as paperweights." This was his attempt to make conversation while he filed out her receipt.

As she walked away, he the shopkeeper called out to her. "By the way, not that it's any of my business but uh, what are you planning on conjuring up? If you can decipher the text." Sometimes curiosity killed the cat.

Jenny turned around but didn't look at him. Instead she held up the thesulah orb and stared at it. "Present for a friend of mine."

"Really?" It seemed interesting and if not, a little unusual. "What are you gonna give him?"

"His soul" she said softly as the orb glowed in her hand.

—

The trio of the Scooby gang walked up the school stairs. Willow wanted to make it to class early so she could stare disapprovingly at the stragglers but her peripherals caught sight of Jenny Calendar walking across the yard. Darn, there went five hours of lesson planning down the drain. Willow went on ahead into the school while Buffy told Xander to go ahead. She ran up to Jenny and stopped her in her tracks.

"Hey." Was her curt greeting.

Jenny stopped. "Hi," she replied by cautiously.

Buffy didn't usually greet her when passing in the halls. Normally just settling for a glare in her direction.

"Did you want something?" She needed to know what had brought the slayer before her.

The slayer knew that Miss Calendar felt pretty bad about everything and well, she just wanted to say to keep it up.

"He misses you He doesn't say anything to me but I know Giles misses you and I don't want him to be lonely." She didn't want anybody to be

Jenny tried to apologize but Buffy cut her off before walking away.

—

Kagome lied back in her bed, closing her eyes as she cuddled the softness of her blanket. The past night hadn't been kind to her as she had horrifying dreams of Inuyasha and Shippo invading her life here at Sunnydale. It wasn't like she was supposed to stay here long. It was only a little over a year that she'd be here. Turning her head, she glanced at her more than half packed luggage.

She had been searching high and low, and she had finally found a quaint condominium with two rooms. Over the years, she had gain quite a lot of money to spend so the cost was really no big deal and besides; she'd always have a place to stay if she decided to visit again.

Now how to tell Xander that she was moving out.

"Does this mean you're staying in the States longer?" a voice called out with a teasing tone.

Kagome swore and abruptly sat up. She didn't hear anyone enter or felt any aura around but her mind was so consumed with the thoughts of moving out, scenarios Xander would make and most of all, Spike, that she had drowned out the world around her. Looking over at the window, she spotted Shippo crouched on the ledge with a grin. She could see it now, under his concealment charm, his puffy tail wagging with glee.

"Shippo! Don't scare me like that and no, I'm only here for a year for recon like I'm supposed to." Kagome huffed softly, catching the glint in Shippo's eyes.

He scuffled off the ledge and sat beside her on the bed. "If my nose is right, and it probably is. I might be getting a dad soon, one of the undead kind."

Red spread across her face. It wasn't something she'd discuss with her son but if she really were to have something with Spike, then, it'd have to happen sooner or later. With narrowed eyes, she took his pointed in with her fingers and tugged harshly on it. The only punishment she'd give out to him as his mother.

"You've been spying on him and how much longer are you and Inuyasha staying?" She pulled him up to her eye level as Shippo tilted his towards her to lessen the pain of his sensitive appendage that was being tugged on.

He felt her let go and immediately, he rubbed his pointed, elf-like ears with a pout on his face. "Mama, we're only protecting what's ours. Besides, we leave tomorrow so we had to do something before then."

Her gaze softened and she smiled. Like always, he was just trying to protect her.

"Kagome, let's go" Xander called from downstairs and Kagome's eyes widened.

Looking at Shippo, she stared at the empty space he once occupied. A hand landed on her shoulder and she shrieked in surprise. Closing her eyes, quickly swatted her hand in front of her in defense, which resulted in a loud 'smack'. Blinking, she stared at the twitching form of her cousin on the floor.

"Oops." She giggled softly before glancing at the open window.

—

Night had fallen and darkness shrouded every corner. The empty halls of the high school rang with an eerie silence and the only light within the darkened classroom shone the screen of the computer that Jenny Calendar sat in front off. She stared at the computer screen, tapping her pen against her palm.

"Come on, come on." She urged the computer, watching as a window pull up with English words in them.

She stared at it for a moment a brief smile pulling to her face. "That's it." She said before laughing softly in relief.

This was going to work. Saving the document onto a floppy disk, Jenny saved the translation to the spell that would restore Angel's soul before printing it out onto paper. This was her gift to Buffy, an apology gift you could say. She looked over the printing paper, peering at the desks her students would occupy during the day. Gasping, she jumped to her feet when she spotted Angel sitting in the darkest part of the room.

Stuttering, Jenny tried to hold her ground. "A-Angel, I g-got good new."

"I heard. You went shopping at the local boogity-boogity store." Slowly, he stalked towards her, grinning at her trembling figure.

Angel continued his walk to the front of the classroom till he reached the teacher's desk. Picking up a glass-looking sphere, he looked up at Jenny.

"The orb of thesulah. If memory serves correct, it's supposed to summon a person's soul. From the ether, store it until it can be transferred." He grinned at her in amusement as the orb glowed in his hand.

You know what he hated most about these things? Swinging his arm back, he swiftly brought it forward as he threw the orb at the blackboard. It shattered into dust upon impact. "They're so damn fragile. Must be that shotty gypsy craftsmanship, huh."

Slowly, Jenny inched closer to the door as Angel inspected the computer in front of him. It always amazed him how much the world has changed in two and a half centuries. It was a miracle to him. "You put the secrets of restoring my soul," he trailed off, walking towards the computer. "In here" he growled out, grabbing the computer off the desk and throwing it onto the ground, letting it crash and burn. Pulling a paper from the printer, he looked down at it and chuckled. The ritual of restoration. Wow, this brought back memories.

He started to tear at the paper when Jenny stuttered out. "W-wait, t-that's your-"

With a mocking pained looked, he continued to rip at the paper. His what? His cure? No thanks. Been there, done that. Looks like he'd get to kill two birds with one stone. He placed the paper into the fire before looking at Jenny with a vamped out face.

"The teacher makes three." He said, watching as Jenny made a dash for the door.

He caught her and threw her towards the door, yellow eyes watching as the Jenny scrambled to her feet and ran out the door. Oh good, he'd have to work up an appetite first.

—

Kagome frowned as she watched Shippo and Inuyasha bantered back and forth in front of her. A tic of irritation pulsing near her temporal lobe. They had been at it for a while now and while Inuyasha was getting riled out, Shippo's tail swished in excitement. She rolled her eyes.

"No, ya stupid fox! She is not going to date a vampire!" Inuyasha shouted while Shippo sat there with a grin on his face.

Shippo leaned back against the couch, stretching his arms behind his head. "Oh yeah? You're not the boss of her you dumb mutt! She can date the undead man if she wants!"

Kagome groaned softly as the argument escalated.

"—want to date a dead person in the first place!" Inuyasha gruffed out.

At the remark, Shippo's body tensed as his tail bristled at the comment. "You're one to talk! Choosing the dead clay bitch Kikyo over a live, human Kagome."

The room stilled as both males tensed. Casting a glance over to Kagome, they sighed softly in relief to see that she hadn't been affected by that small comment. It was true though. Inuyasha did choose a dead person over a living one, so he had no excuse to tell Kagome otherwise. Inuyasha moved over next to Shippo and plopped onto the couch, a piece of cake in his mouth with a frown set on his face. He loved Kagome, he truly did but the loved they shared just wasn't like it used to be. It was different now yet their bond had only grown stronger even though at this moment, it didn't seem like it.

"So when do we meet the fucking blood sucker anyways?" Inuyasha gruffed out as he shoved another piece of cake into his mouth.

Kagome huffed softly, placing her hands on hips. These two—if they weren't fighting with each other, they were plotting against someone else. But since they did bring up the subject of Spike, she wondered what they were doing. Life now wasn't as thrilling as it was back in the feudal era but ever since she came to Sunnydale, it did get a little bit more interesting. Instinctively, her hand went to her necklace as her fingers rubbed the sacred jewel. That reminded her, Angel felt the pull of the Shikon no Tama. She had to let Sesshomaru know.

"Inuyash—" she was cut off as the duo got off her couch with sly grins.

Her blue eyes narrowed. They were up to something; she could feel it. Plus, it didn't help that the two were snickering like bumbling idiots.

"Hey mama, were going to go introduce ourselves to this suitor. Show him what he's getting himself into," Shippo informed before they leaped out the window.

The miko didn't even have time to respond with a 'no'. They had disappeared and the only way to find them was to find Spike. "Use the door next time!" Kagome shouted out the window, forgetting that they were once again meddling into her life.

—

Giles walked down the stairs to his apartment door, keys in hand. Looking up, he spotted a rose taped to his door. Picking the rose up and bringing it to his nose, Giles smiled. Perhaps it was a gift from Jenny. He opened the door, poking his head through the space before entering. Classical music rang through his apartment as he spotted a bowl of wine and ice but that wasn't what caught his attention. What caught his attention was the neatly folded paper that lay innocently near the wine. Unfolding the paper, one word was written on it 'upstairs' and Giles smiled.

He removed his glasses and ran his fingers through his hair before grabbing the bottle of wine. Slowly he made his way up the stairs, expecting to see the woman he fell in love with in his bed. Once at the top, Giles spotted Jenny lying in his bed but it was not what he would have thought of. The wine bottle and wine glasses dropped to the floor, crashing into little shards as the wood floor stained red. There in the middle of his bed lied the limp figure of the woman he loved.

_Passion is the source of our finest moments. The joy of love, clarity of hatred, and the ecstasy of grief._

It was moments later that the Scooby gang had heard of the news, quickly assembling and rushing over to look for Giles. Walking into Giles' apartment, Xander cautiously moved under the yellow tape.

"Hello? Giles?" The gang met an eerie silence in the apartment. Guess Giles had plans tonight but this wasn't something Giles had set up. It was Angel's doing. Giles weapons chest was open and all his weapons were gone.

"I thought Giles kept his weapons at the library?" questioned Cordelia.

No, those were his everyday weapons. The ones Giles took with him were his really good ones.

—

"Are you insane? We're supposed to kill the bitch, not leave gag gifts in her friend's beds." Spike looked up at Angel from his wheelchair with a deadpanned stare.

Drusilla stood in front of him, puppy in her arms as she started to explain her sire's actions. "Spike, the bad teacher was going to restore Angel's soul."

Spike snarled softly. A part of him wished the gypsy teacher did return Angel's soul. He was starting to prefer the Buffy-whipped Angel. He loved slaughter like any other bloke but doing this would just bring them a pissed off slayer. Out of nowhere, the sound of glass breaking ceased their conversation as flames spread upon the table beside them. Immediately, they headed towards the exit. The swooshing sound of a cross bow signaling the incoming attack, an arrow embedding itself into Angel's shoulder. Stopping, Drusilla and Spike watched from the sidelines as Giles swung his flamed torch and clobbered Angel in the face with it.

Angel growled. "What happened to wooden stakes!"

Drusilla took a step forward; intent on helping her sire when Spike grabbed her by the wrist. He wasn't going to let her help him, not when he had begin to get on his nerves lately. Giles lifted his arms above his head, ready to bring his flamed torch down once more when Angel sent his fist into Gile's gut. Giles dropped his torch and Angel wrapped his hand around the watcher's neck, lifting him off the ground.

"Alright, you've had your fun. But you know what its time for now?" Angel questioned. He was about to answer his own question when an impact connected with his back.

Dropping Giles to the floor, Angel turned around to come face to face with his beloved—Buffy.

—

Inuyasha sniffed the growled, the stench of the undead burning through his nostrils. If he weren't so damn determined to find this bloodsucker, he probably would've passed out moments ago. This Spike guy's scent mingled with other vampires and Inuyasha stood up straight, cracking his knuckles. There was a brawl going on in the inside and he wasn't about to miss out on the action. Leaping onto the roof of the factory, he slid down its tilted shingles before crouching in front of the fleeing couple. Taking another tentative sniff, Inuyasha snarled, fangs gleaming.

"So you're Spike…" Inuyasha circled the pair like prey.

Drusilla hissed.

Spike shrugged Drusilla off, his hands wheeling himself towards the hanyou. "Yeah, what of it?"

Spike didn't like the way this man was looking at him. And what was that on top of his head? His attention was diverted towards the twitching appendages upon Inuyasha's head until a red ball of fur came barreling towards them. Shippo, in his fox form had tackled Inuyasha to the group, his muzzle snapping dangerously near the hanyou's jugular. Grabbing the extra skin behind the fox's neck, Inuyasha threw Shippo against the wall.

"You damn brat, there goes my intimidation out the door." Inuyasha snarled as the five-tailed fox started to glow.

Drusilla watched as the red fox glow and transform into a very handsome man with fangs and claws. She smiled sinfully. She wanted to twirl and thank the stars for sending her such pretty little playthings. They exuded strength and death to anyone who opposed them. Spike on the other hand, had eyebrows burrowed together in deep concentration. Who were these blokes and what exactly were they?

Inuyasha was about to continue his petty bickering but he tilted his back slightly and sniffed. The building was on fire. He better finish this quick and back to the task at hand, Inuyasha strode up to Spike and grabbed his hand around the vampire's neck, his sharp claws digging into Spike's pale skin. Inuyasha lifted Spike off his wheelchair and held him to eye level.

Inuyasha growled deep in his throat. "You listen here bloodsucker, Kagome is too good for you but she likes you. Hurt her and I will tear you to shreds. Limb from limb and I will make it excruciating slow till you die. Have Sesshomaru revive you, only to kill you again. You weaklings are messing with the wrong demons."

Releasing his hold on Spike's neck, Inuyasha leaped to the roof the factory and looked over his shoulder before disappearing within the smoke. Shippo's step faltered as he watched the female vampire help Spike back onto the wheel chair.

"For evil villians, you guys aren't that strong. Maybe you aren't strong enough for mama to begin with." Shippo jutted his chin out before mimicking the actions Inuyasha did earlier. Leaping to the roof, Shippo snarled out his farewell and disappeared beyond the smoke.

All the while, Spike's eyes hardened at the comments. The wounds on his neck had already healed and the only thing wounded was his pride. How dare they insult his strength and worth. Who were they and what was their relationship with Kagome.

Kagome was _his._

—

_It hurts sometimes, more than we can bear. If we could live without passion, maybe we'd know some kind of peace but we would be hallow. Empty rooms; shuttered and dank. Without passion, we'd be truly dead._

Giles crouched down, placing a bouqet of roses on the patch of grass. The tomb read '

"In my years of being a watcher, I've buried too many people. But Jenny was the first I've loved."

Buffy was sorry. Sorry she couldn't kill Angel for Giles. For Jennifer Calendar.

She wasn't ready then but now, Buffy thought to herself that she was finally ready. She couldn't hold onto the past anymore. Angel is gone and nothing's ever going to bring him back.

—

Willow walked into the silent classroom. She was going to take over for Jenny—until they could find a suitable replacement. Making her way around the desk, she placed the lesson plans down. The red head didn't even notice the yellow floppy disk fall between the crack of the two desks. The only way to save Angel lying there, unnoticed.

* * *

><p>AN: OKAY OKAY, so I've finally updated and I'm soooo sorry for the very very long delay. I'm glad to say that I did very well this past semester but its only going to get busier with school, work and sorority. BUT, I've totally missed writing and will attempt to write every chance I get. So please please please review and tell me how much you missed me! Thank you so much for waiting and I'll be working on the next chapter. Ja ne!<p> 


	9. Becoming Part 1

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own Inuyasha or Buffy the Vampire Slayer. They belong to their respectable owners._

_**Rating: **__M (for smut, violence and swearing)_

_**Summary: **__Kagome is related to Xander and comes to visit Sunnydale for a while. What she didn't expect was to encounter things that go bump in the night much less fall in love with one._

**AN: **I am SO sorry for the long wait! I got bombarded with school, work, sorority life and getting a dog. I barely sleep nowadays. -_-' But on to the next chapter!

PS. PLEASE READ MY UPDATE ON MY PROFILE!

Becoming

Spike's hands pushed off the wheels of his wheelchair, rolling back and forth in an empty room. The words those 'things' said still burned in his mind; a constant reminder of his wounded pride. Snarling, he bared his fangs at the empty space in front of him. Who were they to tell him he wasn't good enough for Kagome. As far as he was concerned, he was the strongest bloke that wanted the chit. Wait... did he actually want her?

Yes. He did.

The first obstacle of getting to her was figuring out whom those two… distractions were. The echo of footsteps reached his ears and he turned his head, looking over his shoulders as his sights landed on Drusilla.

"Spike… those men called themselves demons. I want them. I want to hear them scream, I want to bask in the dark powers that exuded from them" she purred softly, wrapped her arms around herself as she swayed to a beat only she could hear.

He would never admit but this would be a perfect time to find out who they were.

"Of course, luv. Anything for you poppet", he grinned as he wheeled himself out of the room.

—

'Crrraaasssshhhhhh' The sound of glass breaking rang through the room.

A wooden table cracked in half and a glass vase shattered to pieces lay in the middle of the room. Yet, the one thing that stood out was a pair of dog-ears that twitched as a flurry of swear words erupted immediately.

"What the fuck was that for wench!?" Inuyasha snarled as he picked himself from the cracked table.

Kagome's eyes shined with anger as she clenched her hands into fist. Stalking up to Inuyasha, she grabbed his ear and tugged on it, earning a pained yelp from the hanyou in front of her.

"You…", she hissed out before letting go of his appendage. "…confronted him and told him that he wasn't good enough for me?"

Kagome shouted, watching, as Inuyasha's ears lay flat against his head before he huffed and looked away.

Amber eyes landed on a snickering kitsune in the corner. "Shippou did it too!"

Sapphire eyes narrowed and zeroed in on her son, who only squeaked softly and scurried behind a couch.

Inuyasha crossed his arms and growled softly as he sat on the couch. Reaching behind the couch, his arms gripped around Shippou's tail and pulled the kitsune next to him. Shippou winced and rubbed his abused area with a soft whine.

"Yeah mama, he's not even strong. What else are we suppose to do? See if he's stronger when irate?" Shippou suggested with a shrug of his shoulders.

Fangs poked over his lip as Inuyasha grinned. "Shippou that's a brilliant idea! We'll taunt him till he shows us he's stronger."

Without even waiting for a response, Inuyasha ran out the door without a hitch. He didn't want to be sat and hear Kagome shriek at him. He snickered softly as he bounded out the door and towards the road. Maybe his trip to Sunnydale would be extended.

Kagome stared at the empty spots her brother and son once occupied, her mouth gaping in shock. Did they really have the audacity to confront the vampire once more and irritate him just to see if his level of strength rises? Though the idea wasn't half bad when thought about, it was the principle of the matter!

—

Drusilla walked down the stairs, a small smile on her lips and sluggish pace in her step. She wiped her tongue with her fingers as if tasting something disgusting. As she continued her way down the steps, she spotted Spike at the bottom of the steps, reading the morning newspaper.

"Nice walk pet." He said, his eyes not leaving the paper.

She placed a hand on her stomach, a frown on her face. "I met an old man…didn't like him." He got stuck in her teeth and it had upset her appetite. While out on their hunt for the meal, the moon started whispering to her. Drusilla swayed side to side, her world in bliss as she listened to the moon. It whispered all sorts of dreadful things. She felt a shiver run up her spine, the excitement coursing through her veins.

At that moment, Angel walked in with his eyes on Drusilla. He watched her sway slowly and as he passed Spike, he smacked the blonde vampire in the back of the head. Continuing his way to the dark female, he smiled in encouragement. He was curious. What had the moon say to her? If she had a vision of dreadful things to come, he wanted a part of it. Drusilla leaned towards Angel, rubbing her thumb against the pad of her other fingers. There was a tomb in the museum…with a present inside. Angel wanted to hear more. He moved closer.

"You can see that all inside?" He motioned towards her. Her gift was truly magnificent if she could see the item in question.

Spike rolled his eyes. He turned around the newspaper he was previously reading.

"No you ninny, she read it in the morning paper." He extended the rolled stack of papers towards Angel.

Angel paused. The expression on his face said it all. There was a part of him that wanted the message of the tomb be solely from the moon to Drusilla. Angrily, he snatched the newspaper out of Spike's hand. He wanted to see the proof for himself. There, smack dab on the front page was news of a tomb, its contents inside a mystery.

Drusilla looked over Angel with a small smile on her face. She watched him read over the paper. That was what was whispering to Drusilla. Soon it will stop and soon it will scream.

—

Kagome looked up from her book, the one of many from her pile as Buffy handed Giles a piece of paper. Before Ms. Calendar had passed, she had tried to replicate the spell that would give Angel his soul back even though she had told them that it couldn't be done. It was good. Though said it couldn't be done, the possibility of bringing Angel's soul back was there. Surprising things have happened before and with the fact of being on top of the hell mouth, Kagome knew a slim chance of something happening grew into a big one.

The group continued to discuss the gypsy spell and the words Kagome heard made her turn her head so fast she almost had whiplash. She narrowed her eyes as Willow confessed of researching black arts and might being able to curse Angel with the spell. Xander stood up, his rejection to the very idea loud and clear. Kagome winced as the volume of everyone's argument started to mash together into a loud screaming match.

—

Angel and Drusilla walked down the aisle, coming up next to Spike. He was staring at the tomb, his head tilted and lips pursed. The tomb was as tall as a slab of concrete an artist would carve a statue out of. The tomb's color was tan and its surface crumbling, telling of its old age.

"It's a big rock. Can't wait to tell my friends. They don't have a rock this big." Spike drawled out with sarcasm.

Angel shook his head. "Spike boy, you never did learn your history."

"Let's have a lesson then." Spike put his hands on his lap and looked up at Angel.

Angel walked towards the tomb, his hand in the air as an educator would. Talking with a person's hand always exaggerated its importance. "Acathla, the demon came forth to swallow the world. He was killed by a virtuous knight, who pierced the demon's heart before Acathla could draw breath to perform the act. Acathla was turned to stone as demon sometimes do and was buried where neither man or demon would want to look."

Drusilla closed her eyes and put her fingers on her temples. She shook her head side to side, rolling it from one side to the other. It almost looked as if she was doing a neck exercise. Groaning softly, Drusilla kept her eyes closed for a minute before she stared at the tomb in front of her. Acathla filled her head and she couldn't hear anything else.

It was said that only someone worthy could pull the sword from Acathla's chest. When the sword is pulled out, the demon would wake up and the world would go to hell, literally. He would swallow the world and every creature living on this planet to hell.

—

Kagome swore they were always in the library. She remembered about the other slayer, Kendra. Apparently there was a big evil brewing up in good ole' Sunnydale. Looking to her side, Kagome watched Giles exit the office. He had just got off the phone with the museum and it seemed that the tomb of Acathla was missing. The miko shifted in her seat. She had read about Acathla when browsing through the stack of books Giles had on demons. The demon universe exists on a dimension separate from our own. If Acathla awakens, it would create a vortex. The vortex would take the form of a whirlpool that will pull everything on Earth into their dimension. Any non-demon life will suffer eternal torment. Kagome cringed slightly. While Shippo and the others would be fine if something like this had happened, her and her family back at the Shrine would not be so lucky.

To stop Acathla, they needed to restore Angel's soul back into his body. It seemed that Willow was their only hope, but she didn't want to be. Black magic wasn't something someone should casually dabble in yet the Wiccan had confessed to playing around with the dark arts out of mere curiosity.

At that moment, Kendra pulled out a sword blessed by the knight that first slew the demon Acathla. This sword might be able to stop it – if everything else fails.

—

Spike paced in the basement of the mansion. Those two beings he had seen the other night were demons. He didn't know what kind of demons they were and it bugged him. Though Kagome said she was human, her appearance said otherwise. She was like a puzzle and as he kept thinking he figured her out, more things popped up and put him back at the beginning. What was her connection with these demons? All these thoughts raced through his head and it only succeeded in making him even angrier. He kicked his wheelchair in frustration and snarled softly. His thoughts invaded by the tiny woman-child by the name of Kagome.

Hearing Drusilla call out his name, he sat back down in his wheel chair with a scowl on his face. Pushing himself out of the room, he watched as Angel initiated a ritual that was supposed to bring forth Acathla. Leaning his chin on his hand, he watched as Angel stepped towards the tomb with blood on his hands. Angel clasped the hilt of the sword with two hands, a burst of light surrounding the room. After a moment, Angel was pushed back, landing on the floor with a grunt.

"Someone wasn't worthy…" Spike sang out as he watched with a blank expression. For the moment, he didn't care what happened.

Step by step, Drusilla backed away. She shook her head, her hands trembling as she continued to stare in front of her. She watched and nothing had happened. This was so disappointing. There must be something that Angel missed. Angel grabbed the vase and with a growl, threw it across the room in anger. The vase smashed against the wall, shards of the porcelain falling to the ground.

—

Kagome sat in her room, sifting through scroll after scroll. She didn't want Acathla to happen, she liked her life just the way it was. Besides, just because her pseudo-family was demons who would be safe didn't mean her mother, brother and grandpa were safe from the same fate. She had to save them. She had to save Xander. A deep rumbling emitted from her throat as she pushed the pile of scrolls off her bed. She watched as they scattered on the floor and for the moment, she stared at them, hoping they would give her an answer to the impending apocalypse.

"Whatchya doing?" Shippo sat on the end of her bed, watching as his mother stare at the scrolls on the floor.

Kagome ranted for ten minutes, explaining Acathla and future destruction that would ensue. Shippo wrapped his arms around Kagome, his chin resting at the crook of her shoulder. She needed to clear her head. The best plans were the thought out ones – sometimes.

"Maybe a walk would be good right about now." Shippo suggested, it wouldn't help if her mind were clouded with frustration.

Grabbing her coat, Kagome walked out the door without a second glance. She knew he was following her. Shippo was right; maybe a walk would do her some good.

The cold, crisp air bit at her skin as she crossed her arms. It was chilly out and she almost regretted her walk. A shiver went down her spine and her body tensed. She recognized this aura – it was Spikes and it was nearby.

Turning on her heel, she headed in that direction she could feel his aura come from. The sight that greeted her wasn't one that she had expected. A distance away, she could see Spike and Buffy talking without fighting, though she spotted a stake held tightly in Buffy's hand.

"He's got your watcher…right now he's probably torturing him." Spike baited Buffy into a conversation.

It was ridiculous to even think that Spike was being serious but curiosity got the better of her. Buffy shifted her weight from one foot to another.

"What do you want?" Buffy stared blankly at Spike.

Spike had told her. He wanted to stop Angel. He wanted to save the world.

_He wanted to protect Kagome._

Buffy tilted her head. Did Spike forget that he was a vampire and that she was the vampire slayer?

He rolled his eyes. The end of the world – It was just talk, something to do with friends when drinking over a pint of blood. I'm going to destroy the world, all that jazz, it was all talk. The truth was, Spike liked this world.

"It's got dog racing, Manchester United, and you've got people. "_ Especially Kagome. _The last part wasn't said aloud but it rang loud and clear in his head.

Billions of people walking around like happy meals with legs. Spike sighed before smirking. This world was alright the way it was. But then someone comes along with a vision, someone who has a real passion for destruction. Angel could be that some, Angel could pull it off.

"Okay fine but why come to me." Buffy wanted to know.

"I want Dru back. I want everything the way it was before I met that bloody blue-eyed friend of yours." Standing up, Spike pulled the cigarette from his mouth. He couldn't tell the slayer that her friend invaded his very thoughts. He thought of her when he was awake and dreamt about her when he was asleep. There was no escaping her.

She couldn't believe her ears. "You're pathetic…" The words escaped Buffy's mouth before she could stop it and in retaliation Spike punched her in the face.

Kagome's gasped softly as she watched Buffy deliver a punch right back at Spike's face. She moved to interfere but Shippo wrapped his fingers around her arm and pulled her back down. Her brows furrowed together in confusion. Why couldn't she stop them from hitting each other? She gave Shippo a questioning look and in return he put his pointer finger near his lips in a 'shhhh' gesture before pointing back over at the fighting duo.

Buffy shouted at the blonde vampire. She was aggravated, frustrated and confused. She had lost a friend tonight and she may lose more. The whole Earth may be sucked into hell and he wanted her help because his girlfriend's a big hoe? Buffy took the opportunity to not care.

It took a minute before things calmed down. They decided to work together because at this moment, Spike was all Buffy had. They both wanted to stop Angel and to keep Earth just the way it was.

"Let's discuss this inside." Buffy said as she turned to walk.

* * *

><p>I'm just going to cut it off here. I think it would be better if I had shorter chapters, more frequent updates instead of longer chapters, less frequent updates. Right? Well let me know what you think! I'm trying to get back into the swing of this! LET ME KNOW HOW YOU FEEL VIA PM! I WOULD LOVE YOUR GUYS OPINION. THANK YOU FOR STAYING WITH ME. I APPRECIATE IT!<p> 


	10. Becoming Part 2

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own Inuyasha or Buffy the Vampire Slayer. They belong to their respectable owners._

_**Rating: **__M (for smut, violence and swearing)_

_**Summary: **__Kagome is related to Xander and comes to visit Sunnydale for a while. What she didn't expect was to encounter things that go bump in the night much less fall in love with one._

Becoming Part 2

She paused mid-step when she realized Spike wasn't following after her. Looking over her shoulder, she watched him stare at the bushes across the street. Nothing. Even with her slayer 'spidey' senses, she couldn't sense what the leather clad vampire could.

"What is it?" She questioned.

The leaves on the bushes started to rustle and Buffy tightened her grip around the stake. A red, five-tailed jumped out from behind the bushes, its tail bristling in defense and its lips curled back in a snarl. It was the same fox that had glared at Buffy the other night at The Bronze and it didn't look friendly.

"Look here you fox, I don't appreciate you growling, glaring and snapping at me." Buffy waved her stake around; peeved that an animal had the nerve to even think it could take her, the vampire slayer.

Spike's body tensed. He recognized the five-tailed fox and he knew it was the demon that said he wasn't strong enough for Kagome. Flashbacks of the fox tackling the silver haired demon replayed in his mind as he stared at the demon in front of him. He watched as the fox bared its fangs towards Buffy before he started to look around. This demon had a connection to Kagome and if he was here, she may be too. Seconds ticked by before his eyes widened.

That bloke was a fox demon!

All his thoughts were jumbled and he wanted to see the blue-eyed miko to get to the bottom of this. Spike looked at the vampire slayer then the five-tailed fox. He knew Kagome was around here somewhere. He could just feel it. Looking around, Spike scanned the area for any sign of movement while Buffy continued to yell at the red fox, who obviously was not impressed with what the vampire slayer had to say. After a few moments, they watched as the fox ran off in a different direction before continuing their way towards Buffy's home. From a distance, they didn't notice two figures following after them.

Buffy got off the phone with Willow. Even though the red head had been knocked into a coma, she had come out of it. Her watcher was missing, kidnapped by Angel and Kagome was nowhere in sight. When things came down to the wire, Xander's cousin was nowhere to be found and it rubbed the vampire slayer the wrong way. Walking into her living room, she saw her mother and temporary ally stand as she entered. Shrugging her shoulders with arms crossed, she looked at the blonde vampire.

"Alright, talk. What's the deal?" If Spike was so willing to help, there must be a reason.

Pursing his lips, he looked at the slayer across him. "Simple, you let me and Dru skip town. I help you kill Angel."

—

Shippo stepped out away the tree he and his mother took refuge behind. Looking into her worried eyes, he tilted his head. Was this problem really that bad? It seemed like a simple kill the vampire and save human kind mission to him but he never understood humans. He could only understand his mother but not completely either.

"You want to follow them?" Shippo's tail swayed in excitement seeing his mother nod in confirmation.

Looking back at the Summer's home, they saw Spike exit out of the household. Just the very sight of him made Kagome's heart start beating faster. She felt like a young teenager again. The heat rose from her neck to her cheeks as saw how the fabric of his shirt clung to his chest.

_Snap. Snap. Snap._

Kagome shook her head as looked at her son who was currently snapping his fingers in front of her face.

"Earth to momma, come in momma." A fang poked over his bottom lip as he smirked at her.

She rolled her eyes, putting her palm over his face and pushed him away. A soft 'hey' made her smile and snicker softly. He would always be her kit to her. Her eyes trailed back to Spike who was already quite a distance away from them. It seemed that he was leaving while Buffy was still in the house.

"I'll follow him. You follow the slayer." Shippo changed back into his kitsune form and pranced after the platinum-haired vampire, its tail swaying with pep in its step.

A small giggle escaped her lips, onyx hair cascading over her shoulder as she shook her head at her kit's silly antics. The sound of glass breaking had gained her attention faster than she thought, causing her neck to hurt from the speed she had used to turn her head. Quietly nearing towards the home, she got closer to the area she could hear screaming.

"No, I am tired of 'I don't have time' or 'you wouldn't understand', I am your mother and you will make time to explain yourself." Kagome frowned. Just because her family was supportive and took the news of demons being real well didn't mean others would.

Turning around, Kagome peeked into the window, watching as Buffy argue with her mother.

"I told you, I'm the vampire slayer." the frustration clear on Buffy's face.

Her mother shook her head and stared right at her daughter, her back ridged and her face grim. "Yeah, well I just don't accept that."

Buffy took a step towards her mother, her lips pursed together in anger, frustration or some type of emotion that Kagome couldn't think of.

"Open your eyes mom. What do you think has been going on for the past two years? The fights… the weird occurrences. How many times have you washed blood out of my clothing and you still haven't figured it out?" Buffy's stance was stiff but her eyes pleaded for understanding and forgiveness.

"Well, it stops now!" Buffy could only wish.

It doesn't stop. It never stops. Did her mother think she chose to be like this? Did she have any idea how lonely it is? How dangerous? Buffy would love to be upstairs watching TV or gossiping about boys or god, even studying! But she had to save the world, again.

Kagome turned around, her back pressed against the house. Slowly, she slid down till she was seated on the ground. Hand over her mouth and eyes closed, Kagome tried to hold back the tears as she felt her heart ache over the scene she had just witnessed. The slayer, though strong, had her own demons, her own weaknesses and it was harder to face them alone, knowing the ones she loved couldn't understand. She looked up as the shouting ceased, seeing Buffy walk out the door and down the road. Getting up, she dusted off her bottom and quietly followed the slayer from the shadows.

The sun was slowly starting to rise and Kagome had been following Buffy all over town. From the school to Giles, she knew something about was to go down and the priestess could only hope she could help in some way. She had continued to watch from a distance and saw Buffy meet up with her cousin, Xander.

Xander and Buffy walked down the pavement road, the sunrays glistening off the shine of the sword in her hand.

—

"Now Acathla, you'll be free." Angel pressed the blade of the knife into the palm of his hand. Putting pressure, he slid the knife downwards as he cut into his palm. Blood seeped out onto his hand, dropping the blade while he continued to stare at the demon in stone before him.

Step by step, Angel got closer to Acathla, his hand extended towards the demon turned to stone. A few feet away, a vampire standing guard turned to dust. All attention in the room was diverted to Buffy, who only smiled at Angel as she held the sword in her hand.

"Hello lover…" And though no one could see it, those words made her chest ache.

Angel scoffed silently. He had no time for her but as she said, he didn't have much time left. Looking at the vampire slayer, Angel shrugged. Buffy couldn't take all of them on.

"You don't think you can take all of us on do you?" He gave her a smug smirk.

Buffy shook her head. "No, I don't."

Silently, Spike stood from his wheel chair and knocked Angel down from behind. Swing after swing, Spike continued to pummel Angel with the crowbar. Drusilla's head turned so quick she swear she could've had a whiplash if she were alive. And like a football player, Drusilla leaped and tackled Spike to the ground.

That was the cue. Every vampire in the building started to run after the vampire slayer and as she fought against one, the others that were slowly surrounding her stopped in their tracks. A light blue flame encased each vampire and they screamed in agony before collapsing into a pile of dust. Buffy looked around the room and caught sight of the five-tailed fox as it stared right at her.

Spike got up from the side tackle Drusilla had just done. The two circled each other, step mirroring step as they stared at each other. Blue clashed with brown and Spike looked at his sire.

"I don't want to hurt you baby…" Spike tried to tell her but Drusilla wouldn't listen. Her hand clasped around his throat, pushing him back against the wall.

They needed to get out of here and this was no time to be arguing. Slapping her arm away with one hand, Spike swung at Drusilla with the other. He shook his head as he felt his fist connect with her cheek.

"…doesn't mean I won't." he finished his sentence from earlier as he stared down at her.

Angel started to wake, shaking his head out of the dazed feeling. It felt like he was run over with a semi. Behind him Drusilla was fighting with Spike and to the side Buffy was occupied with another vampire. Sluggishly Angel made his way to Acathla and wrapped the warm blood the left his hand around the hilt of the sword. A bright light emitted through the room, the sword being pulled out by Angel.

Drusilla looked up, enthralled with the sight. "Oooh, here it comes." She said with a smile.

Spike snuck up behind her, wrapped his arm around her neck and pulled back. She gurgled for a few moments before the lack of air became apparent. Drusilla's body slumped.

Buffy picked up her sword as Angel stood in a stance across her with his.

"My boy Acathy here is about to wake up. You're going to hell.." Angel tightened his grip around the sword.

If she was going down, she wasn't going to go down without a fight. She knew though that she'd be the winner of this duel. "Save me a seat…" she retorted back before the two engaged in a dance of swords.

'_Clash'_

'_Swing'_

'_Parry'_

'_Duck'_

Eventually the two made it outside on the patio. Their swords continued to class and Kagome stepped towards the fighting duo. A hand landed on her shoulder, tilting her head to the side, she glanced back. Shippo shook his head. It was Buffy's fight to fight and Kagome should have no place in it. Shoulders sagging, she nodded and took a step back. She watched as the ex-lovers continued to strike each other par for par.

—

"Sorry baby, I wish there was another way." Slowly Drusilla's body laxed and slumped in his arms.

Spike carried Drusilla in his arms like a groom would a bride. Exiting the room, he looked to the side to see Angel walk towards a swordless Buffy.

"God, he's gonna kill her…" he said softly to himself. It almost seemed as if he was going to help her but instead Spike shrugged his shoulders and walked out of the room.

Shippo followed after Spike, a growl emitting deep from his throat. This vampire was just like every other guy out there; not good enough for his momma. The growl continued to get louder and soon it had attracted Spike's attention. Running his tongue over his fangs, Shippo's tail bristled as emerald eyes clashed with blue. They both stood there for a moment, waiting for the other to move.

"You're not good enough for her…" Shippo managed to growl out. Red was started to seep over emerald.

It was that demon again. Spike looked around the room, trying to find any sign of Kagome. Shifting his weight, he adjusted the way Drusilla laid in his arms. With an annoyed sigh, he faced the green-eyed demon.

"You're that bloke that threatened me. I don't mean offense but if you're Kagome's boyfriend…you don't got a fight here. We have nothing going on…" Though it hurt to say that, Spike was only trying to avoid a confrontation

The growls got louder. "Don't you talk about my momma like she's some common whore!"

His mother? This demon's mother was Kagome? But she said she was human. The minx was either lying or her puzzle just became ten times more confusing. Spike paused.

"Kagome is your mum? Is she here?" At this point, Spike was straining to hear any movement that went on around them.

Shippo nodded then pointed a finger at him, his claw glinting from its sharpness.

"Don't you dare make her into the 'other' woman. Drop that bitch you have in your arms. Who is it that you're going to choose? Kagome or that vampire slut. Momma's been hurt and I plan to make sure to protect her. If you want her, you better be strong or I'll snap your undead neck and make sure you regret ever being immortal." Shippo clenched his clawed hands into a fist, he squeezed so tight that the claws started to puncture throw his skin and droplets of started to fall to the ground.

Spike's eyes narrowed. He placed Drusilla into the passenger seat of the car before walking around to stand across the fox demon.

"That minx is only human. You think she will want some blood-sucking bloke like me? Hell, I'm bloody dead! What human would want to date a vampire? Is she out of her bloody mind? I'll outlive her by a long shot. I'll admit, she's beautiful, so much so that I can't get her out of my head but me and her, we won't work. I kill. I thirst for the kill and to feel blood drenched everywhere. Can she handle that? She looks too innocent to accept a bloke like me." Spike threw his hands up in the air as if he gave up before getting into the drivers seat of the car.

Shippo smirked. So he was affected by Kagome.

"You'll be back blondie, I know you will be. She has that effect on people. You'll miss her and when you come back, I'll beat your British ass into a bleeding pulp." Shippo punched his fist into his open palm before cracking his knuckles.

Spike turned the keys to the engine, revving the gas on his de soto before looking back at the demon.

"What's the name of the demon who'll supposedly beat my bloody british arse?" Spike's eyes searched the room before landing back on the fox demon.

His fangs poked over his lips once more. "Shippo…"

Spike shut the door to his car and drove through the wooden wall in front of him. He had to get out of here with Drusilla. That was the deal he made with the slayer.

And in the back of his mind… he knew the love he felt for Drusilla had changed. He just didn't know where that placed Kagome.

—

Angel pointed the sword at Buffy, a victorious look on his face.

"That's everything, huh. No weapons. No friends. No hope." Step by step Angel got closer to her, carelessly waving the sword in her face as a teaser.

Buffy closed her eyes.

"Take all that away and what's left?" Angel moved forward in a striking motion like you would with a fire poker in a fireplace.

With eyes closed, Buffy lifted her hands up in a clap, catching the blade between her palms. Opening her eyes, determination shone through as she stared at her once lover.

"Me."

In the end, all Buffy had was herself.

Kagome gasped. She was about to help when Shippo popped up next to her.

"This isn't your fight, you shouldn't get involved." His voice was soft but firm, his hand placed on the miko's shoulder.

From the looks of it, the slayer was doing fine and holding her own in this battle. As the fight went on, they moved from the porch to in front of Acathla. Angel gasped for air as if it something had run through him. Falling to his knees, he stared at the ground, dazed and confused. Kneeling, Angel looked up a Buffy.

"Buffy?" She could only stand there, sword in hand in a position to strike.

Something was different.

"What's going on?" He asked but got no answer.

The room was drowning in her silence. She could only stare at him, shock freezing her body. Could this really be him? Was this _her_ Angel?

Angel stood, staring down at her as he continued to question. Where was he? He couldn't remember.

Buffy lowered the sword. "Angel?"

Angel looked down at her arm. She was hurt. He gently took her arm in his hand. What happened? He wrapped his arms around her, burying his face in the crook of her neck. It felt as if he hadn't seen her in months. Everything was so muddled.

Buffy tried to hold back the tears. Being in this embrace, she couldn't believe it. She didn't want to let go. Her Angel was back. As he held her tightly, her eyes widened in realization. Acathla was still awake. Looking over Angel's shoulder, Buffy watched as the demon's mouth open and the vortex start to pull its surroundings into hell.

Willow had done it. Her love was back.

But it was too late.

Pulling away from Angel's arms, Buffy looked at him with a solemn look.

"What's happening?" she silenced his questions with her finger.

She didn't want him to worry. Brushing her fingertips over his lips, she took in the features of his face. The longer she stared at him, the more she didn't want to let him go. She caressed his cheek with the palm of her hand before leaning in for a kiss.

Her lips brushed against his before she deepened the kiss. She poured her love into it.

This was the hardest thing she'd ever had to do.

Pulling away, she looked into his eyes. "I love you…" she whispered softly.

She could already feel it. Her heart was heavy with sorrow.

"Close your eyes…" Her heart speed up, beating loudly in her chest.

Tracing his lips with her finger, she brushed her lips against his. It took everything in her to hold back the sob that threatened to escape. She was truly alone now. Stepping away, Buffy thrust the sword into Angel's cut. His eyes opened in shock. His hand extended out to her, silently pleading for her help. This was all too much.

Buffy couldn't look at his face. All she could do was stare at the vortex that sucked in the very vampire she loved. The corners of her mouth turned down in a frown, the tears freely flowing down her cheeks yet she held back her cry. She couldn't believe. Taking steps back, she stared at the Acathla statue. Staring at the proof of her sacrificie.

She had saved the world. Again.

Yet… the price she paid was killing her love. Not Angelus, but Angel.

She had sent Angel to hell.

Buffy stared at the ground, looking at the broken pieces of her heart as they fell. This was no place for her. Not with everything that would remind her of him.

* * *

><p><strong>I'M DONE! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! In the meanwhile, I will try to write some drabbles to get them out of the way. I hope you like it! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! (:<strong>


	11. Unexpected

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own Inuyasha or Buffy the Vampire Slayer. They belong to their respectable owners._

_**Rating: **__M (for smut, violence and swearing)_

_**Summary: **__Kagome is related to Xander and comes to visit Sunnydale for a while. What she didn't expect was to encounter things that go bump in the night much less fall in love with one._

**Author's Note:**

**I'M SORRY IF YOU MISTOOK ME SAYING I'M DONE THE WRONG WAY. I meant I was done with the chapter, not the story. I've been traveling to California, Dallas, Florida for cheerleading along with work and school so please be patient with me.**

**LOTS OF REVIEWS MAKE ME UPDATE FASTER!**

**To Guest:** Thank you for review, I'm sorry that you cannot continue reading this story unless it's finished. I feel that you are right, it is lacking on Kagome and Spike and I'm working on fixing it. I still appreciate your criticism though!

**Unexpected**

Kagome and Shippo sat perched in the tree, watching as the Scooby gang attempt to slay without the slayer. It was comical really, witnessing the wiccan's pun and attempt on witty play of words and the werewolf's attempt at throwing the stake across the distance. Swinging her feet, as she stayed suspended in the air, she looked at Shippo who sat next to her. Following his line of sight, she watched the newly risen vampire attempt to run while Shippo disappeared from her side. Seconds passed before she watched the vampire turn to dust. They were the shadow of the Scooby gang, making sure the vampires that got away actually didn't.

"What do you think they're talking about?" It almost seemed as she was talking to herself yet the movement of the branch lowering as weight distributed on it said otherwise.

"They're talking about the slayer and their first day of school."

Kagome sighed softly and looked at her son, whose eyes were still locked on the departing group. Buffy had gotten kicked out of school and was nowhere to be found. She had a hunch though; she knew the slayer ran for it. Why stay in the area when it only reminded you of heartache and painful memories.

"Are you ready to go looking for her?" Shippo sat besides her, his eyes trying to decipher the emotions running across his mother's face. Usually she was the easiest person to read. Kagome wore her heart on her sleeve.

Kagome stayed silent but the nod was the only answer he needed.

"Your cousin's not worried about you?"

Her head quickly turned, watching Shippo's amused smile. Xander had accepted that Kagome was a big girl who could kind of take care of herself. They were still unaware that she had close connections with the demon community. They didn't expect to see her around school all the time; she had graduated before them. Giving him a nonchalant shrug, she listened to him chuckle at her.

It had taken them five hours before Shippo had caught Buffy's scent. She watched the twitch of his nose as he tried to catch a whiff of the slayer; trying to figure out what direction she had gone. Her trail ended at the bus stop, the location only supporting her theory that the slayer left town.

—

"You think she'll be home?" Willow nervously wringed her hands together; they weren't exactly close to Kagome.

"I mean what if she's busy? O-or if she doesn't want us to be there? What if she has somebody over? She'll be upset; I mean I'd be upset. Wouldn't you?" The wiccan continued to babble, her jitters promptly making itself known.

Xander placed his right hand on Willow's lower back, gently guiding her towards Kagome's condo. Willow had been nothing but nice towards his cousin, she had no reason to worry about Kagome becoming angry or upset. The door was slightly ajar and worry filled Xander's being. Cautiously he pushed the door open to see a man clad in red digging through Kagome's refrigerator.

"Hey you!" Xander shouted angrily. His eyes landed on the twitching appendages on the man's head and blurted, "What the hell are you?"

Inuyasha's head perked up, chocolate cake dropping from his mouth as he mentally cursed himself for being careless. Tilting his head back, he took a few tentative sniffs, confirming that this was Kagome's cousin. Stepping away from the refrigerator, he leapt over the pair that were still staring at him with a mixture of shock and confusion and ran out the door.

"Kagome's not here and what the hell was that?" Xander extended his arms out, motioning for Willow to look around the place.

The red head was just a shock; her mind still recalling the twitching ears on his head. It was kind of cute, a dog kind of way.

"Was that a demon? What was on his heads anyways? Dog ears? So he's a dog boy?" Xander continued on his rant as he marched his way around Kagome's condo. She was nowhere in sight. It worried him. As soon as he made it home he would call her cell phone.

—

Kagome felt her back pocket vibrate as she walked the streets of the city. It had taken a while but they had found themselves in the city of Los Angeles. Pulling out her cell phone, Kagome answered without looking at the Caller ID.

"Kagome! Where the hell are you? We went to your place and this dog boy demon thing was going to your refrigerator! Are you okay?" She paused mid-step, her eyes widening slightly as Xander continued to ramble on.

"Hold on, calm down Xander. I'm fine; I'm actually sight seeing in LA and won't be back for a couple of days. Someone was in my house? I'm not sure if I know who you're talking about?" Kagome elbowed a chuckling Shippo as she replied to her panicky cousin.

She heard Xander let out of sigh of relief.

"Don't come home yet. We're going to stake out at your place and maybe do some research on the demon. Enjoy your sight seeing and be careful Kagome. Weird things happen even in the town next to Sunnydale." Kagome heard a click and she put her phone away.

In reality, she was telling him the truth. She wasn't sure whom he was talking about. She knew two dog demons but she had a hunch who Xander had caught in her home. There was only one half-dog demon that would continuously rummage through her food to feed his face.

Shippo's body tensed as he sniffed the air. He had caught the slayer's scent, a more recent on. Walking through the door, they entered an apartment complex. Kagome could only hope that Buffy was there. Stopping outside the door, she sighed in relief as they had arrived just in time. She smiled as she saw Buffy's body stiffen at their presence.

"What are you doing here?" Buffy questioned. How did they find her? Questions ran through her head as she looked at Kagome and the stranger next to her.

Kagome put her hands up in front of her, a sign of her surrender. "We were looking for you to bring you home, willingly of course."

Buffy snorted. As if they could bring her home by force. She was the slayer for crying out loud. Crossing her arms, Buffy shifted her weight from one foot to the other. "And who's he?"

Shippo grinned, his fang poking over his lower lip. "I'm Shippo. Me and Kagome have known each other for a long time. We go waaaayyyy back." Shippo's grin turned into a smirk as if there was a inside joke in his introduction.

Kagome's eyes softened as they landed on the bag Buffy had with her. "I see you already were heading back home. Though, even as you tried to run from your fate as the slayer, I know you were still fighting demons here too."

Buffy opened her mouth to retort.

"It's not easy being the good guy. Duty comes first before anything else. You did what you had to." It was then Buffy realized; maybe there was somebody who understood her.

—

Buffy had been back for a while. After the whole fiasco with the zombies, the Scooby gang found themselves in the library, a bunch of books piled in front of them. There was a new addition to the group. Faith was her name. She was the new slayer after Kendra's death. There had been an incident with her new watcher and after the whole episode of seeing Angel was back, they had forgotten all about the blue-eyed miko – only for a moment. They had just remembered about the person Xander and Willow saw in Kagome's condo. They had looked through the books from the underworld and hell dimensions. Grabbing another, Cordelia flipped through the pages until she spotted something she recognized.

"I think I found something," the brunette shouted as she excitedly showed the gang what she found.

On the page was the Shikon no tama and it's brief legend. "Isn't this the thing that sits on the crescent moon on Kagome's necklace?" Cordelia looked at the puzzled faces of her peers.

Giles adjusted the glasses on his face. Cordelia was right. Taking the book from her hands, he looked at the cover._ Japanese Folklore._ Skimming through a few pages, he turned the book over and showed an image to Willow and Xander. "Is this your perpetrator?"

The duo nodded. Giles looked through the pages, reading about the person they had found in Kagome's home.

"Oh dear…" escaped from his lips.

Xander perked up in his chair. "Oh dear? Oh dear what?"

Giles looked at the group. "His name is Inuyasha… demon royalty if you may and if he's after Kagome, we may be in big trouble."

—

Spike lounged back, watching as Dru continued to dance about the room. She was still upset with him for getting her out of Sunnydale but what could he have done? She was his sire. Taking a puff out of his cigarette, he stared as the telly, not really paying attention to what was on but going through the motions.

"Kitten…" he murmured softly.

He could still remember it. He had looked back after driving through the boarded walls. His kitten, Kagome was watching him leave with another woman. He could see the heartbroken expression on her face and he felt his undead heart clench.

"Bloody hell!" he shouted, his hands grabbing the underside of the table before flipping it over.

He couldn't get her out of his head; no matter how hard he tried. Casting a glance at his sire, he realized that though he cared for her, he didn't feel the need to abide to her every whim. He felt himself slowly distancing himself away from her. The urge to be closer to his blue-eyed kitten grew stronger everyday. Spike had barely registered that Dru was heading out. Lying on the couch, he placed his arms behind his head as a makeshift pillow while staring at the ceiling. He wondered what she was doing tonight.

"Kagome," he muttered softly before drifting off to sleep.

—

Angel was back from hell. Kneeling in front of Buffy, he nuzzled her clothed stomach, inhaling as he took in her scent. He softly cried out her name as tears ran down her cheeks. Clapping snapped them out of their moment.

"Cute moment, really. Even in his bloodlust and demonic haze, he recognized you. You must mean a lot of him, slayer." Shippo stepped out from the dark as Angel growled out in warning.

"It's you…" she said softly, recognizing the companion that had gone to LA to fetch her.

"Does Kagome know you're a demon?" His illusion was down, five tails swishing in amusement as he stared at the couple. Shippo chuckled. "I told you, we're old friends."

Buffy's eyes lingered on Shippo's form, slowly moving to his five tails. "It's you! You're the fox that keeps growling at me!" Buffy made a motion to move but as held down by the clinging weight of Angel's body. All she heard was the echo of laughter as Shippo disappeared from sight and the area.

—

"Kagome where have you been?" The miko blushed as the Scooby gang ambushed her. Buffy's arm hooked with hers before leaning in close. There were so many things that everyone needed to discuss with her and Kagome had a feeling that she would be cornered. Buffy tugged Kagome a little harder on her arm, steering her slightly away from the rest of the group as they all made their way towards the library.

"Your friend Shippo, he's a demon." Kagome threw Buffy a side glanced, her silence indication Buffy to continue. "You knew didn't you?" Buffy watched her nod.

Now that Kagome was finally here, it was time to get down to some questions. Extending out his arm out, he motioned for her to sit down. Kagome's eyes darted everywhere in the library but Giles' face. Her face tinged pink and she felt herself feel nervous, like she was in the principal's office for a yelling.

"Have you heard of the half-demon named Inuyasha?" Kagome's gaze finally landed on the British librarian. She nodded. As everyone gathered around her, Kagome dove into the legend of Inuyasha and Kikyo, on how he was pinned to the tree, briefly speaking about the shikon no tama. They were getting closer to her truth and a though a part of her was tired of hiding, it scared her.

"Yes, half brother to Sesshomaru and son of the great dog demon Inutaisho. The tree Inuyasha was pinned to in the legend is on our shrine grounds which is why I know so much about them."

Xander held up his hand, pausing the whole discussion. "Sesshomaru? Like the tycoon Sesshomaru who adopted you?"

Cordelia snorted. "Xander don't be stupid. I'm sure someone would've noticed if a rich tycoon was a demon."

—

Spike drove his DeSoto into the sign welcoming guests to Sunnydale. Drunkenly he fell out of the drivers seat. He chuckled to himself. "Home sweet home…" the blonde vampire muttered before passing out.

A few hours later, Spike walked through an abandoned building. In his drunken stupor, he called out for Drusilla, laughing before he growled in frustration. He couldn't understand why Drusilla left him. He found himself coming back to Sunnydale after that fiasco.

"Here kitty, kitty, kitty…" Spike staggered towards his car. He laughed and could only wonder where his kitten was at right now.

By morning, Spike had walked through the backdoor into a magick shop. Flipping through pages, he tried to find himself a curse. A nasty one that could give Angel boils, all over his face and dripping with pus. Or even leprosy! A spell that would make his parts fall off. It was Angel's fault that he was in this predicament in the first place. He would have never met Kagome and would have never fallen for her.

Spike paused. Drusilla wasn't at the forefront of his mind. No. What surprised him was that the main person he could think off was Kagome.

The bell on the door rang, signaling the arrival of a customer. Willow walked in and showed the list to the storeowner. As her eyes scanned the list, she gave Willow a sly smile. "Ah ha! A love spell. You want that old lover to come back to you?"

Those words were enough to draw Spike's attention. Leaning to the side, he watched the red headed witch. He recognized her as the one who hung with Kagome. He listened at her confession to knowing how to brew a love spell and his interest piqued.

He had followed Willow to her chemistry class at school. He just wanted to borrow the little girl for a while. Xander moved to swing at Spike. After a little tuffle of knocking Xander out, he dragged the two to his abandoned abode. A spell, he demanded from the wiccan; for him. "You're gonna do a spell for me."

Willow's back stiffened as she stared straight a head. "What kind of spell?"

Spike snarled. "A love spell. Are you brain dead?"

Willow stayed silent as Spike scoffed. Moving over to the table, he grabbed a bottle of Jack Daniels and chugged it down. "I'm going to get what's mine. Teach her to bloody tease me." He walked over to Willow. "You can do it right? Make Kagome love me. Make her crawl."

Mouth agaped, Willow could only stutter in shock. "I-I can try."

That answered angered him. Swinging the bottle, he slammed it into the wall, holding the top with it's jagged edges towards Willow's face. His hands found her hair, pulling her head back as he growled down at her. What was she talking about trying? She wouldn't try; she would do it. He'd shove this in her face and through her brains if she didn't succeed. After a moment, he tossed the broken bottle aside and sat next to the redheaded witch. Back slumped, Spike voiced his complaint. "She didn't kill me. Dru left me you know; she just left me. Dru don't care, she said I had gone soft. Here I am, that bloody kitten running through my head. All day, all night can't get her out of my head. I could give her everything you know. I caught Dru making out with a chaos demon and I said I'm not putting up with this anymore and here I am."

Spike leaned his head on Willow's shoulder. He sniffed softly, closing his eyes as he took it all in. That smell. Her neck. He could smell the blood that ran through her veins. His face changed as he morphed, the ridges on his brow becoming more prominent as his fangs lengthened. He hadn't had a woman in weeks, not including that little shopkeeper.

Willow quickly stood up and took steps away from the obviously hungry vampire. "Now hold on, I'll do your spell for you and I'll get you Kagome but there will be no bottle in face and there will be no having of any kind alright?" She whimpered as Spike's vamped face return normal, his hand in the back of her head as he brought her face closer to his.

He stared at her. "Get started."

* * *

><p><strong>PS. I need a beta reader. Anyone interested!? Took me forever to transition Spike in but not that he's in, the story will continue to hold him here. Yay!<strong>

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! MORE REVIEWS, FASTER THE UPDATES!**

**Thank you for your previous reviews:**

TheElegantFaerie

YunaNeko

WraithReaper

xXKillorbeKilledXx

cadaverific-jellyfish

BlackFire-Forx

Guest

Foxgodess07

CrystalVixen93

Kirahigurashi

Grim Doll

GiggleboxGirlie


	12. Love Spell

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own Inuyasha or Buffy the Vampire Slayer. They belong to their respectable owners._

_**Rating: **__M (for smut, violence and swearing)_

_**Summary: **__Kagome is related to Xander and comes to visit Sunnydale for a while. What she didn't expect was to encounter things that go bump in the night much less fall in love with one._

Love spell

"You shouldn't have come back Spike." Buffy held the British vampire down onto her kitchen counter, her hand wrapped tightly around his throat.

Spike frowned, growling softly. "I do what I please." He attempted to get back up only to have Buffy and Angel hold him back down onto the kitchen counter. Buffy grabbed the wooden stirring spoon and held the end like a stake. Poising it over Spike's heart, she glared down at him.

"You took Willow." It wasn't a question. Spike taunted the slayer. If she killed him now, she'd never find the little witch. "And Xander?" Spike wanted to smirk. Yes, he had Xander too. He felt Buffy's grip on him slack but Angel grabbed onto him, growling, as he demanded to know where Willow and Xander were. Spike slapped Angel's hands away.

"Doesn't work that way Peaches." He noticed that it was Angel he was speaking to and not Angelus. When did he get his soul back? Well, Spike didn't care. Looking to Buffy, he explained why he had her friends.

"Your friend is just going to do a little magic for me. If she does my spell I'll let them both go." Spike watched a wary slayer. Apparently, he wasn't very famous for keeping his promise. He could only wonder how'd they react if they knew he was here for their sweet ole' friend Kagome. Angel and Buffy were welcomed to tag along if they wanted to. Leaning back against the kitchen counter, Spike leveled Buffy with a stare. "If you get in the way, you kill your friends."

He walked towards the door and paused. Turning around he looked at the pair. "Oh right and bring Kagome with you. I've got a surprise for her."

* * *

><p>Kagome grunted softly as she stared at the ground. This was getting old. She let her reiki flared and smiled triumphantly as she heard Angel's hiss of pain before he dropped her to the floor.<p>

"That's what you get for dragging me out of my home! All you had to do was ask!" The miko shouted at the Irish vampire, her hands on her hips as she glared at him. Kagome heard Buffy sigh softly behind her. She felt Buffy lay her hand on her shoulder and she spared the slayer a glance. It wasn't really Angel who had dragged Kagome out of the condo but Buffy seeing how Angel couldn't get pass the doorway. He wasn't invited. Once near the door, Buffy had transferred her hold on Kagome to Angel who instead of dragging her, threw the miko over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"He didn't mean it Kagome. I don't think he's used to you yet." Buffy wanted to rub the bridge of her nose in agitation.

Kagome huffed and crossed her arms, the action pushing her breasts together to create more cleavage than necessary. She looked to the side and tapped her foot impatiently. "What am I doing here anyways?"

Angel watched Kagome with mild fascination. He remembered everything he felt and thought while being Angelus. His gaze went from her flushed face down to her chest where he felt the familiar pull, the call of something unknown to him. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Whatever it was, it was whispering words, promises of power to him and his hand twitched as he held himself back. Opening his eyes, his gazed landed back at her chest, more specifically the area he knew her necklace was.

"Hey, eyes up here peaches! Quit looking at her like that." Spike snapped his fingers in front of Angel's face. While he enjoyed watching Angel get singed by his girl, he didn't enjoy the gaze he had on his chest. Turning around, he faced the now tense Kagome as he grinned.

"'Ello kitten."

The angry flush on Kagome's face turned to embarrassment. She was so caught up in her temper that she hadn't realized that Spike was here. This couldn't be real, could it? As if remembering that he had left her with another woman, her lips turned down in a frown. Finger pointed towards the blonde vampire, the anger was reignited in her eyes. "What is he doing here?" she hissed out.

Buffy was stunned. She had never seen this side of Kagome before. Gone was the quiet shadow with wise words and present was someone who spoke their mind with expressions changing a mile per minute. Placing her hand on Kagome's outstretched arm, she gave the miko a smile. "He's going to bring us to Xander and Willow and he requested you come with."

Cobalt stared at azure and Kagome was sure the heat was rising back up to her cheeks. Why had he requested that she come with? "Xander…" she repeated slowly before realization dawned on her. Bringing her arm back, Kagome swung and grunted in satisfaction as she felt her fist connect with the vampire's face.

"What did you do to my cousin?" Kagome screamed. She was fiercely protective of her family.

Spike stumbled back, his hand touching his cheek before he grinned. His kitten had claws. A chuckle escaped from his mouth as he remembered the teasing she gave him as she healed his face.

"Don't worry luv, your cousin's safe. I just need a spell done for me. Thas' all" Spike led them through the alleyways. He just needed a few supplies then he'd take them to their friends. Spike paused, his hand flying to his head as he groaned softly. Kagome was at his side immediately, her past anger gone as she gingerly touched his forehead.

"What's wrong?" she asked softly. Kagome ignored Buffy as the slayer rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

Spike looked at Kagome. "Ai, my head I think I'm sobering up." Kagome' face scrunched in thought, her hand sliding from his forehead down to his cheek. Spike tilted his head, nuzzling softly into the palm of her hand before he continued his groaning. "It's horrible, I wish I was dead." Spike continued.

Buffy offered to kill him while Kagome stifled her giggle. 'Dead? Spike wished he were dead? Wasn't he already dead?' She was brought out of her musings when she heard Buffy say that Xander and Willow were probably locked up in the factory. Azure eyes landed on Spike as she watched his reactions. It seemed it was true; they were in the factory and found it cute how one tracked his mind really was.

They entered the shop and Kagome couldn't help but look around. A book of spells caught her attention as she flipped through the pages. She was brought out of her own world when she saw Buffy throw Spike across the room. Though they thought the spell was for Drusilla, it wasn't; it was for the female standing over to the side of the room, nose deep in of spells. Spike glared at the duo. It was their fault he was in this predicament.

"You're not friends. You'll never be friends. You'll be in love until it kills you both. You'll fight and then you'll shag and you'll hate each other till it makes you quiver but you'll never be friends. Love isn't brains children; it's blood. Blood screaming inside you to work its will. I may be love's bitch but at least I'm man enough to admit it." Spike turned his back to the couple and looked at the shelf. He found the ingredient he was looking for, unaware of that Kagome had stopped reading the book to stare at him.

As they walked out of the magick shop, the group was surrounded by a bunch of vampires, their game face on. The leader greeted Spike with a grin. They had come to kill Spike, things were better when he wasn't around. As a fight broke out, Kagome paused after purifying a vampire to watch Spike fight on top of the car. Though he wasn't graceful like Sesshomaru, watching him fight caused butterflies in her stomach. She watched as Spike, Angel and Buffy were backed into a corner, their only escape was the shop behind them. Whistling for their attention, Kagome stood behind the group that was targeting them. Feet spread apart, her point and middle extended together, Kagome grinned.

"Say bye bye." She moved her hand and a string of pink light emitted from her two fingers. A pink whip slashed through the group of vampires once before they disintegrated into ashes.

Buffy stood there, speechless and Angel eye's narrowed in wariness. Besides them, Spike's chest puffed out in pride as he watched his girl's display of power. Well, when he had to make her his girl first. Kagome stared at them astonished before jumping with glee. "Yes, it worked!"

"We're going to have a talk about this later." Buffy needed to talk to Giles about her abilities.

Kagome sighed softly and nodded. She could tell it was going to be a long discussion.

Spike suddenly drew the attention to himself. "Now that was fun! It's been awhile since I've had a spot of violence." Kagome shook her head, a wry smile on her lips. If he liked fighting, he'd get along well with Inuyasha and Kouga. She knows they'd gladly fight with him any day.

Buffy glared at him. "Let's just get going and do your spell."

Spike pursed his lips together. There was no need for that. "Ah, sod the spell, they're at the factory. I'm glad I came here. I've been all wrong headed about this. Weeping, crawling, blaming everybody else. If I want her, I'll just be the man I was. I'll get her, tie her up till she likes me." The whole time Spike said this, his eyes were on Kagome. He walked towards the door and smiled. Love was a funny thing.

Kagome looked at Buffy and Angel, confusion clearly on her face. "What just happened?"

* * *

><p>"You need to be more careful. You know they saw you in the house. Hello, Inuyasha are you paying attention to me?" Kagome growled softly as she saw that Inuyasha was ignoring her in favor for the television in front of him.<p>

Shippo laughed softly before sitting next to her. "You know you're going to have to tell them everything sooner or later. You should do it sooner."

Shoulders slumped and head bent down in defeat, Kagome nodded. Her hair tumbled over her shoulder and curtained her faced as she played with her hands. It was just nerve-racking opening up to them. But she had to do it right?

Kagome felt an arm snake around her waist before being pulled to a rock hard chest. Shippo purred as he raked his fingers through her inky black tresses as her body slumped in relaxation. "So, tell me, Spike…I heard he's back in town."

Quickly sitting up, she looked over her shoulder and glared at the grinning kitsune. Anger rushed through her as she remembered how he just waltzed out of the magick shop even after helping him gather his ingredients for his spell. Crossing her arms, the miko huffed. "What about that stupid blonde vampire, he's probably off getting drunk or something…"

Shippo laughed as Inuyasha's ears swiveled in their direction. Though acting as if he was into the tv show, he listened intently to their conversation. They got nowhere fast as Kagome's cell phone rang on the coffee table by them.

"Hello?" Kagome could hear arguments on the other line.

"Yes, hello. Kagome? It's Giles. Is this a bad time? If you're free would you mind coming over to the library?" The miko pouted. Shippo was right, sooner was better.

She nodded though she knew they couldn't see her affirmation. "Yeah…sure. Be there soon."

The moment she arrived, the noise level in the library had gone down considerable. They ceased their conversation as all eyes landed on Kagome. She blushed and walked over to the table, taking a seat next to her cousin, Xander.

"Right… well now that you're here we can begin." Giles adjusted his glasses on the bridge of his nose.

Kagome sat down, squirming uncomfortably in her seat. All eyes were on her and while she knew they were no danger to her, it made her feel uneasy. Her eyes darted to Giles who had cleared his throat. It seems that he would be the spokes person.

"What kind of powers do you have? Are you a witch?" Xander leaned forward as he questioned.

Kagome's eyes scrunched as a small smile made its way to her lips. Of course Xander would beat Giles to the punch. Sighing softly, she leaned forward and flicked her cousin's nose with her fingers. "I've told you before, I'm a priestess." Kagome laughed as Xander leaned back in his chair with a pout on his face.

Giles cleared his throat once more. "You see, Buffy explained to me what happened with the run in with Spike. What exactly are you capable of?"

Shoulders slumped; Kagome placed her hands on her lap and stared at the ground. "Like I said, I'm no big shot or anything. I just purify evil with knowledge of martial arts."

Buffy stood up, slamming her hands down on the table forcefully. It startled everyone in the room and Buffy leveled Kagome with a glare. "Fess up Kagome. What exactly are you hiding? You come here seemingly like an innocent quiet girl and here you are kicking vampire ass and turning them to dust without an effort. Then that light coming from your hand. And… and that power that Angel's told me about."

Kagome's head snapped up quickly at attention. The power that Angel's told her about? Immediately her hand went to chest, sighing in relief as she felt the distinctive shape of her necklace. Looking at everyone in the room, she vaguely felt like a cornered animal and when you corner an animal, they tend to bite. Her lips pulled back slightly in a snarl, revealing straight row of blunt, white teeth.

"I've told you. I purify evil. That light from my hand was my reiki, my priestess energy manifested into a whip form. What power are you talking about?" Kagome turned her head to look at Giles as he clucked his tongue against his teeth in frustration.

Cordelia went next. "That necklace of yours, it has the Shikon no Tama it, doesn't it."

Kagome's eyes widened.

"The Shikon no Tama is a legend. We sell replicates at the shrine all the time." It was true after all. If they knew she had the real bauble with powers, her friends here would never be safe.

"There's more than you let on…" Angel spoke from the side, stepping away from his hiding space behind the bookshelves.

Eyes narrowed, Kagome glared at the master vampire. Huffing softly, she looked back at the group.

"The story I told you about Inuyasha was only the beginning… 50 years after Inuyasha was pinned to the God tree, a girl appeared at the bone's eater well. This girl came from 500 years in the future, time travel I suppose and this girl's name… was Kagome." She watched the look of disbelief on all their faces.

Giles flipped through the pages of the Japanese Folklore book. It did mention about a time traveling priestess, though the legend was vague and description was brief, the information couldn't be dismissed. They did live on the hellmouth and almost anything was possible.

"You're telling me that time travel is possible?" Xander's mind was still trying to grasp the information.

Buffy continued on. "And you're the time traveling priestess?"

Kagome nodded.

Putting down the book, Giles watched Kagome intently. "You're the priestess from the legends? So you know more about the half demon Inuyasha than you told us?" It wouldn't bode well if they didn't know everything about those they kept as company.

Another nod confirmed Giles questions.

"I know Inuyasha, Shippo and many others that is mentioned in the legend. I did live it afterall." Kagome let a wry smile appear. Suddenly, she felt tired as if their questions had put a weight on her shoulders.

Xander wrapped an arm around Kagome's shoulder. "So this tycoon brother of yours, Sesshomaru is the son of the great Inutaisho?"

Kagome nodded and Xander grinned. "So…. about that car I've wanted." The miko let out a small laugh of relief at her cousin's acceptance.

While Xander and Willow talked amicably with Kagome, the rest of the group on the other hand was still a little wary. Her abilities were still from left field to them and her connections to demons left them on edge. Buffy looked at Giles, who in return nodded. They had things to discuss.

"So Inuyasha, the hanyou… is he dangerous?" Willow was interested in the demon that they saw. He didn't try to kill them when they saw him, he just ran.

Tilting her head in contemplation, Kagome tried to figure a way to word her answer. Yes, Inuyasha could be dangerous. He was a strong demon with the ability to slay hundreds of demons with one swing of his sword yet he was kind, protective and family. It all depended on whose side you were on and considering they were Kagome's friends and one was family, he wouldn't harm them unless they harmed her.

"He's… like a puppy. Lots of bark, little bite." Kagome giggled softly. Looking out the window, she noticed night had fallen. It had taken a while to answer their questions.

The library doors burst opened, one door hanging from its hinges from the strength of the push. A growl emitted from the dark hallway as two shadows stood at the doorway. Step after step, they made their way into the library and the Scooby gang stared at their intruders.

"Wench, who you callin' a puppy!" Inuyasha growled as Shippo smirked at his side, his tail swishing in amusement.

* * *

><p>Thank you for all the reviews. They definitely encouraged me to update sooner. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Next week is worlds weekend so wish me luck at the last competition where we compete against the best in the WORLD! Review review review! Thank you for supporting me guys! I appreciate and love you all!<p> 


	13. Demons and vampires

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own Inuyasha or Buffy the Vampire Slayer. They belong to their respectable owners._

_**Rating: **__M (for smut, violence and swearing)_

_**Summary: **__Kagome is related to Xander and comes to visit Sunnydale for a while. What she didn't expect was to encounter things that go bump in the night much less fall in love with one._

Demons and vampires

"It's you!" Xander stood up and pointed at Inuyasha.

Huffing, Inuyasha crossed his arms and looked away. He was still peeved that Kagome had the nerve to tell people he was like a puppy. "Keh…"

"I'll show you puppy…" Inuyasha muttered, holding out his hand as he cracked his knuckles.

Stalking towards the group, Inuyasha let out a low growl of satisfaction when he watched them tense in anticipation and wariness.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Sit!"

The beads around Inuyasha's neck glowed before pulling him to the ground.

_Whaaaaam!_

The ground shock with vibration as his form immediately and forcefully made contact with the floor. Staying in that position for a few seconds, Inuyasha lifted himself up as a bunch of expletive words left his mouth, majority directed towards Kagome whom he had shot a scowl at. "What the fuck was that for bitch?"

She gestured towards the Scooby gang. "You were going to pounce."

Xander stood and once again pointed at Inuyasha. Grinning, he added, "What was that and where can I get one!?"

The gang rolled their eyes.

"It would be interesting if you indulged with us what trick that was." The ripper in him was curious.

Sighing as if she had no choice, she pointed at his subjugation beads. "They're enchanted beads that when I say a word of subjugation, he goes crashing to the floor no matter where he is, what he is doing or how hard he resists. As you know, my word is s-i-t, so whenever I say it, he makes an Inuyasha size crater."

They nodded in understanding.

"SIT!" Inuyasha flinched and Xander took a step waiting for him to kiss the ground.

Scrunching his brows together, he looked at his cousin. "It's broken. It didn't work."

Making his usual 'keh', he looked away from her and saw curiosity and apprehension on their faces. Deep down, he was relieved that he wouldn't be subdued again. He wasn't sure if his pride could take it.

"Like I said, when I say the word, he goes crashing down. It only works for me." She gave him a wry smile.

And for that, Kagome was grateful. She could only imagine how many people would've taken advantage of the subjugation beads. One person in fact had gathered the attention in the room. Shippo's form was beginning to shrink smaller and smaller till he resembled his former, younger self back in Sengoku Jidai. Leaping over the Scooby gang, He launched himself towards Kagome, who in response opened up her arms. It was unexpected and the gang didn't know what to do. Instinctively, Buffy's arm reached out to snatch the fox by his tail but surprisingly grasped nothing but air.

_This couldn't be happening_. Buffy was used to being superior, or at least feeling that way but everything Kagome introduced to her was new, something she couldn't grab and pummel into the ground. It left the slayer feeling small and helpless like a regular person. This had to change and fast.

"So tell me, why is the stench of demons so strong here?" Inuyasha inspected his claws, peeking over to see the group turn their look to Giles.

Inuyasha listened as the librarian went into a detailed explanation of who and what a slayer was. Explaining the responsibilities of a watcher, he pointed to himself then Buffy. He sat there for another ten minutes listening about the supernatural world, something Inuyasha was already familiar with. Standing up with a rumble in his chest, he stared at Giles. "And what does that have to do with all the demons here?" He was becoming impatient.

As if remember why he had started his explanation, he removed his glasses from his face and wiped it with the hem of his shirt. "Oh right, we're on top of a hell mouth."

His growl grew in volume, his current mood of irritation apparent. "Why didn't you say so in the first place?" That answer was quick and simple. They could've easily bypassed all the explanations he didn't ask for but he was going to take advantage of the information given to him. He might need it in the future.

Kagome giggled at her best friend's actions.

"So, what kind of demons do you fight?" A fang poked over his lower lip, a smirk gracing his features.

Finally the conversation had taken a turn in the direction they could all enjoy. Inuyasha took a stance in front of Buffy, his amber eyes scrutinizing her. He took in the soft look of her hair, the toned muscles from the many hours of training and the eyes – the eyes of a fighter who has seen war.

Buffy felt the heat rise in her cheeks as he inspected her. It seemed like his boyishly handsome features striking a nerve in her teenage system. Shaking her head, she snapped herself out of it before narrowing her eyes at him. "You mind dog boy?"

She watched him plop himself onto the vacant seat next to her before arching a silver brow. "So?"

Right – demons. Buffy, Xander and Willow pivoted their bodies, facing it towards Inuyasha as they told him stories of the different demons they fought along with the vast number of vampires they dusted. The room held a content aura and for once, though they recalled the multiple times the world could've ended, they felt strangely calm.

"A-and then the demon went poof!" Willow added in hand motions as if to exaggerate the moment.

Inuyasha laughed. "Poof?" They were entertaining to say the least. He was listening to them talk about the judge and their surprising reaction to Kagome purifying the demon to nothing but ash.

Buffy nodded. "Mhmm, turned to dust." She watched his brow arch once more, finding the action surprisingly attractive. What was she thinking? He was a demon! But… she was dating a vampire. And at least Inuyasha had a pulse.

It was late and reluctantly, Inuyasha stood from the group he was conversing with to escort Kagome home. He spotted her on the love seat. The steady small rise and fall of her breaths and slowed heartbeat indicating that she was asleep. Scooping her up in his arms, he held her in a bridal style, cradling her head against his chest. Nodding his goodbye to the group, he walked out of the library with a fox trotting by his side.

Using their demonic speed, they reached Kagome's condo in a few minutes. Gently laying her on the bed, Inuyasha pulled the covers up to her chin and placed a chaste kiss on her forehead.

"He's back you know." Shippo leaned against the door frame, his emerald gaze flickering from his mother to Inuyasha.

Dog-ears swiveled in different directions, keeping himself aware of his surroundings. Eyes connecting with Shippo's, a silent message were sent. _Inuyasha wanted revenge. _"Let's find him. I need to teach him a lesson."

Shippo tried to talk Inuyasha out of it. It was better to be aware and keep an eye on things but let the chips land where they fall. Besides, he wanted to see where the relationship was going towards on it's own. He could only wonder if Spike had the balls and step up his game. Looking down the bed, he brushed Kagome's bangs away from her face before following Inuyasha out the condo and on their way to let Sesshomaru know what they had found out.

_Tap._

_Tap._

_Tap._

The repetitive sound kept Kagome suspended between the landing of the wake and the land of dreams. Slowly opening her eyes, she looked at the window, the blurry figure of Spike filling her line of sight. "Mmmm Spike." Nuzzling the pillow in her arms, she sighed his name softly, watching as her dream Spike smirk at her from behind the window. Slowly sitting up, she trudged over to the window and lifted up the panel. It was only a dream, right? What could it hurt if she were to give in to her desire?

"Kitten…" Spike brought his hand to her cheek, stroking it softly. "I've got a surprise for you."

A surprise? Curious, Kagome leaned out the window and let out a surprised yelp as his hands firmly grabbed her by the shoulders. Heaving her over the ledge, Spike dragged her out the window. That very action woke her up and brought her back to reality. She stared at him with disbelief. He really was here but why? Looking around, she realized that his arms were hooked under her legs and behind her knees. He carried her bridal style and she wrapped arms around his neck.

"What are you doing Spike?" His reply was to smirk down at her.

She felt the heat rush to her cheeks. It was hard to keep the thoughts of how attractive his was run through her mind. Bringing a hand to his face, she brushed her thumb against his cheek.

"On a mission to win over my woman." That statement was like a bucket of cold water being thrown on her. She remembered her, the dark hair, dark eyes and extremely pale skin; someone who _wasn't _her.

Like fire, anger coursed through her and she pounded her fist against his chest. "Put me down! Put me down! Why are you here if you're trying to win _her_ back!?"

Kagome had had enough. She would NOT be second to no one.

Spike let out a chuckle as he tightened his grip around her. She continued to kick, punch and squirm but to no avail. It had no affect to the blonde vampire. Looking back down at her, Spike's eyes softened. "Kitten…. Kagome…"

Though she was used to those pet names already, the sound of her name leaving his lips captured her attention. She ceased her kicking, squirming and punching. It was the first time he really said her name and she _loved it._

He grinned down at her. "What do you think I'm doing? Trying to win her over."

That was her undoing. Her mouth gaped open in shocked. _What did he just say? _

"Kitten… I'm here for you." That was the last thing Kagome remembered Spike saying.

He brought a white cloth up to her face, covering both her nose and mouth with the material. Kagome gasped, breathing in the chemicals that soaked the handkerchief. Her eyelids lowered as her vision became blurred. Feeling a soft kiss on the crown of her head, her eyes finally fluttered close.

* * *

><p><strong>Okaaayyyy. Here's a new chapter update! Finally Spike is bacccckkkkkk! I decided to do this update because well, I finished all my homework and I finished pack. I'm actually here at Disney World! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! MORE REVIEW THE FASTER THE UPDATE!<strong>


	14. Captive

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own Inuyasha or Buffy the Vampire Slayer. They belong to their respectable owners._

_**Rating: **__M (for smut, violence and swearing)_

_**Summary: **__Kagome is related to Xander and comes to visit Sunnydale for a while. What she didn't expect was to encounter things that go bump in the night much less fall in love with one._

_**AN:**_ **I have posted a poll and will post the same poll after every update. Which stories I update are now in YOUR HANDS! So PLEASE, go to my profile an for vote which story you would like me to update next, chapter by chapter. Thank you for reading my stories and reviewing. I love you guys.**

Captive

"Faith, no!" Buffy called out but it was too late. The other slayer had already plunged the stake deep into the chest of the man. A _human_ man.

What had they done?

Buffy kneeled before the man, who stared at the blood that continued to coat his shaky hands. He's body rocked slightly in shock as Buffy pressed her hands against his chest, a feeble attempt to try and stop the bleeding. A few paces back, Faith watched the scene with uncertainty. She didn't know he was human. Looking side to side, she made sure that no one was coming around the alleyways. There was nothing they could do for the man now.

She-no, they had just killed a man.

"We gotta go." She tugged at Buffy's arm.

The blonde slayer didn't budge. Yanking harder, Faith was able to dislodge Buffy from her kneeling position as they ran through the dark alleyways. Climbing over fences, the slayers ran. They had to go somewhere, anywhere. As long as it was away from there. They went there separate ways, where Buffy ran into Angel. A group of vampires had got to Giles and as the two went to save Buffy's watcher, no one noticed the shadow against the wall.

A tall figure stepped from the shadows, noiseless steps in the alleyway towards the fallen man. The gaze focused on the blood seeping through the chest wound. They slayers didn't have a clue that someone had witnessed their crime, someone that silently waded through the night and body screamed predator.

The rescue mission was unnecessary. Once reaching the abandon warehouse where Buffy's watcher was held captive, she was greeted by her watcher who was well and not in captivity.

"Inuyasha…" Buffy addressed.

He grinned in response, the fang that poked over his lower lip catching her attention. Throwing a wink in her direction, he turned around and sauntered over to an amused Shippo.

"You know… I don't think her boyfriend's too happy that we're here." Emerald eyes were trained on the master vampire once known as Angelus. It wasn't hard to see the creases forming on his forehead and the hard, cold gaze that if possible, would have burned holes into Inuyasha's back.

"Feh…" Inuyasha waved his hand in dismissal. What would the vampire do to him anyways? If he could that is.

A few days passed and the air between the slayers was tense. The Scooby gang didn't notice it but Shippo and Inuyasha did. Everything went by as a blur. Faith had put the blame of the mayor's deputy on Buffy; the darker slayer turning rogue. Inuyasha cleared his throat, gaining the attention of the people within the room – Giles, Willow, and Xander.

"Where's Kagome at?" He hadn't seen her around this group for a few days.

Shippo watched Xander shrug and he glanced at the hanyou with worry in his eyes.

"Hadn't seen her since you took her home from the library that one night." Xander watched the two demons give each other looks. Getting up from his seat, he took a step towards Inuyasha. "Wait, don't tell me you don't know where she is."

Turning his head to the side and crossing his arms, Inuyasha gave his trademark 'feh' before his ears laid flat against his head. He didn't know where Kagome was. He hadn't checked on her since that night. If something had happened to her it was _his_ fault because he was too busy watching the slayer fight against the things that go bump in the night.

Lips pulled back in a snarl, Shippo bared his fangs at Inuyasha. "You're telling me while I was away on an assignment, you didn't bother to check on my mother!" The fur on his tail bristled in anger. Before Inuyasha could muster a word to start an argument, Shippo had left the room, his destination – Kagome's place.

* * *

><p>In an empty house across town, the lights were turned off. The house gave no noise, no light to indicate that someone was home. Yet, if someone where to look closer, looked a little deeper into the household, they would know better. Through the hall, behind the door and down the steps two bodies occupied the lowest level of the building. The dingy, empty space of the house basement.<p>

_Drip_

_Drip_

_Drip_

The constant noise broke through Kagome's unconscious, stirring the slumbering miko into a waken state. She groaned softly, lifting her head and taking a slow look around the room. It was dimly lit, the air wafting its dampness against the bare surface of her skin. She shivered, her eyes now darting around the room in search for an escaped._ What happened?_ _Where was she?_ It looked like a dark basement, a modern version of a dungeon. Shifting her body, she looked to her wrists in a realization that she was restrained. Chains clanked together as she attempted to pull at the chains. The chain was long enough that she could walk from the futon to the bathroom downstairs. Her eyes narrowed.

Spike had done this to her.

What was he thinking? She felt the flush of anger surge through her body. How dare he kidnap her! What was his deal anyways? Head bowed down, she sighed softly to herself. It wasn't the time to get angry. No. She had to escape first then turn that damn sexy vampire to a crisp.

"I see you're awake." Speak of the devil.

Kagome's head quickly snapped up, eyes narrowed with anger as she glared at him. Spike raised his hands up in a 'I surrender' motion. The clicking of the heel of his boots signaled his movement, the sound echoing off the walls, getting louder with each step. She watched him as he got closer, his hands never leaving their sport in front of his body. Directing her gaze upward, she gasped softly as she took in his features. He was even more beautiful than she remembered. Shaking her head, Kagome tried to snap herself out of the daze.

Spike frowned. "Oh come on pet, you can't be mad at me. You already knew it was coming."

He watched her pull at the chains that held her back. Anger flashing through her eyes caused excitement to rush through his veins. Kneeling in front of her bound form, he cupped her cheek with his right hand; thumb brushing against her plump lips. There it was again, that feeling Kagome was slowly getting accustomed to. Every touch, every word that spilled from those delicious lips of his caused a whirlwind of emotions within her. And at this very moment, she was succumbing to the pleasure of his palm against her cheek. The rough callousness on the pads of his finger against the softness of her skin brought another round of shivers throughout her body. Kagome closed her eyes, face nuzzling against his palm before she moved forward to bite the finger against her lips. Spike pulled his hand back with a chuckle, wagging his index finger at her with a reprimanding tsk.

"Easy kitten." He shoved his hands in his pockets, his eyes lighting up with appreciation while he stared at her. In all her angry glory; bloody hell she was sexy when angry.

"What do you mean I knew this was coming? You never said you would kidnap me!" Kagome shouted once she regained her senses. She wouldn't admit it out loud but the absence of his skin against hers left her feeling empty.

Spike chuckled. His pulled his hands out of his pocket and let them limply fall to his side. His eyes traveled from her face to her shackled wrist down to her attire; a large white tee and black lacy underwear.A white tee that was obviously not hers. He contained the rumble threatening to break out from his lips; rather from hunger or anger he didn't know. He watched strands of ebony hair fall to the front of her face. His hand twitched, the urge to run his fingers through those silky tresses strong within him. More strands continued to fall loosely around her face, like a veil hiding his prize from view.

"I clearly remember saying that I was going to be a man about this. Kidnap the object of my affection and tie her up till she likes me." He gave her a cheeky grin, watching Kagome's mouth open and close like a gaping fish out of water.

Her mouth shut close with an audible click, renewing her glare at his person once more. "I didn't think you meant me!" Kagome struggled against the chains that bind her. If only she could get her hands on him, he'd be a crispy vampire.

"I was looking at you wasn't I!" Spike growled, closing the small distance between them. He pressed his forehead against hers and he slowly closed his eyes. She smelled so good to him, so delicious. He could feel the tips of his fangs nudging at the edge of his gums.

Kagome growled. "I'll fry you to a crisp Spike. Let go of me now!"

He stepped away from her, pulling a stool near him before taking a seat. Eyes trained on her, Kagome felt uneasy at his intense gaze. Looking to the side, she huffed softly. "What do you want?" What could he possibly want with her? He wanted that dark woman, there was no way he really did want her.

Spike propped his elbow on his knee and rested his chin on his hand. One, two, three, four. One, two, three, four. His fingers tapped against his cheek in a rhythmic pattern as his chin laid at rest on the palm of his hand. Pinky, ring finger, middle, index. The pattern continued as he tried to bide his time, enjoying the way Kagome's mouth tightened in frustration at his lack of answer.

"I've told you kitten, I want you." He had been over this already.

Kagome tugged at the chains, feeling the shackles dig against the skin on her wrist. Why her? Why was she always a victim to kidnappings?

"Please let me go." Her voice was barely above a whisper and Spike had to lean forward in his stool to hear her. Had he broken her already?

She opened her mouth to speak once more. "Just let me go!" She shouted, lifting her leg up and kicking the stool Spike sat on. He fell, back against the ground as the stool was kicked out from under him. Cobalt eyes looked up to see a satisfactory grin gracing Kagome's lips.

_That little minx_.

Getting up from the ground, he dusted his hands against his pants. He still had time. He didn't need to rush it. It was a process he knew and he'd keep her as long as he needed to. There was no doubt about it, Kagome would be his. Turning his back to Kagome, he walked towards the staircase and smiled when he heard her splutter in protest. "Where do you think you're going?" She shouted.

Looking over his shoulder, Spike shrugged his shoulder. "If kitten doesn't want to play nice, I'll come back when you're ready to be nice."

He watched her shoulders slump in defeat, her lower lip sticking out a little more than usual. Spike watched as Kagome pouted and he started to gain distance between him and the staircase. Finding himself standing in front of an adorably cute and pouting priestess, he lightly brushed his lips against hers. "I'll bring you you're dinner now luv," he whispered gently against her lips.

She nodded, her body refusing to comply to her mind's commands. While her heart started to pick up in pace, her mind screamed at her to fight him. To kick, holler and cause a scene. Yet, she found that she couldn't. Kagome, though she detested the fact that she was chained, did not want to leave. Her eyes widened in realization. She didn't want to leave. She wanted to stay here, with Spike.

Her dinner was decent. Creamy alfredo pasta. Who know that vampires could cook? She didn't. Kagome scrunched her face in concentration, as she was pulled deeper within her thoughts. The anger she felt hadn't faded and though she had come to accept that fact that she wanted to be here, she didn't appreciate the fact that she was being kept as a prisoner.

Spike watched the different emotions that flickered on her face. He couldn't fathom how this little slip of a woman could be a sexy spitfire one minute then a cute kitten the next. He chuckled softly and she looked at him curiously. What was so funny? Step after step, she watched him get closer. Standing to close the space in their height, she held her breath, waiting to see what he'd do next. He wrapped an arm around her waist as he buried his face against the crook of her neck. Taking a deep breath, he inhaled everything that was Kagome. He let out a deep groan, his breath caressing against her skin. Deft fingers slid up her side, his finger hooking the bottom of her tee before continuing its way along her arm.

"Bloody hell woman, the things you do to me." Spike leaned his lower half against her side, the growing bulge rubbing on her side.

Slowly, his hands moved across her skin with a gentle caress. It was tantalizing and teasing and it drove Kagome mad. She watched as he loosened the shackles around her wrists before cupping her both sides of her face with his strong hands. And before she could open her mouth to say something, anything, she felt his lips pressed firmly against hers in a kiss. Her body stiffened in shock before she forcefully shoved Spike back with her hands before crouching down and sweeping her leg beneath his. Unexpectedly, Spike fell to the ground as Kagome crawled over him. Legs on both of his side, she straddled his waist. Hand poised in a clawing pose, she stared down at him as her reiki gathered around the tips of her fingers.

"Now, explain yourself Spike."


	15. Taken

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own Inuyasha or Buffy the Vampire Slayer. They belong to their respectable owners._

_**Rating: **__M (for smut, violence and swearing)_

_**Summary: **__Kagome is related to Xander and comes to visit Sunnydale for a while. What she didn't expect was to encounter things that go bump in the night much less fall in love with one._

_AN: I hate filler chapters but it must be done. I hope I don't get another writers block like this for a while. Anyways, here's the next chapter and thank you for being so patient. I love you guys! Also, I need a BETA to proofread my work before it gets uploaded. If you're interested, please message me. Please and thank you!_

_KEdakumi: I'm sorry I didn't see your review until it was too late. This chapter was already half written and I had was finishing it up. I'm not sure if I made her too easy, what's your opinion? I greatly appreciate it!_

Taken

It didn't take a genius for them to figure out who had taken Kagome. Their eyes lingered on the window; it's latched open and slightly ajar. The curtains swayed against the small caress of the wind. Inuyasha's ears flattened against his skull, his amber eyes scanning the room. The vast space of emptiness and silence in the roman roaring it's deafening message._ He failed her_. The very room screamed out his failure to protect the one person he had promised to. He tilted his head back and took a few tentative sniffs. A growl slipped from his lips, the laughter of his companion only adding to his ever-growing ire.

"He wasn't in the room but his scent lingers by the window…" Inuyasha's nose scrunched in disgust.

Shippo slapped his hand against Inuyasha's shoulder with reassuring pats. "Really, don't worry about her. If he had taken her without her consent or even tried something she didn't like, she'd purify him. Or worse," Shippo paused, flashing his fangs in a smile as he reminisced, "She'd give him subjugation beads."

Inuyasha crossed his arms and looked away with his usual 'keh' while Shippo's knowing smile turned into an amused smirk.

Kagome was still easily very important to him. He didn't want to think about what would happen or how he would feel if something had happened to her. Another growl slipped through his lips. Reluctantly, he walked towards the door and looked over his shoulder at his kitsune companion.

"You comin' Shippo?" The sooner they left, the sooner they could find her.

Inuyasha paused at the doorframe watching Shippo's slow and calm stride.

"Since you're not worried at all, you can tell the ice lord the news."

Shippo's faltered in his last step, hand reached out towards Inuyasha with a small twitch. His mouth was open, closing slowly before opening again, his imitation of a fish almost impressing the hanyou.

"Me?" Shippo shout out at Inuyasha's retreating form and received no answer. He whimpered softly to himself, "me." Pulling out his cell phone, Shippo gave a small whine before dialing a number he both wished he wouldn't have to dial and didn't have to see on his caller I.D.

"What?" barked a voice on the other line.

Automatically, Shippo's back straightened as he felt a chill go down his spine and to the ends of the fur on his tail. Sesshoumaru still had a way of making him feel like a disciplined pup. "We're at Kagome's place. She's," Shippo gulped, trying to stall from delivering bad news. Whether his fault or not, Sesshoumaru would surely take it out on him just because he could.

"She's what?" Sesshoumaru's voice sounded calm and that meant bad news for those around him.

"She's not here." Shippo quickly squeaked out. Mentally, Shippo snorted to himself. So much for him being the big bad red fox with five tails.

A growl resonated on the other line before it cut off, static ringing clearly in Shippo's ear.

"Hello?"

No answer.

"Hello?" Shippo called out one more time. Still nothing. Sesshoumaru must've crushed his phone. Again.

There were in trouble.

* * *

><p>"Now, explain yourself Spike."<p>

Spike held his hands up, palms facing out as if in surrender. "Come on pet, what do I have to explain?"

Kagome growled impressively down at him. "Why?"

"Why what? Why did I kidnap you? Why do I want you?" There were so many why's he couldn't possibly know which one she was asking. He watched her face flush with her anger.

"Don't play with me!" Kagome hissed out through her clenched teeth.

Spike tsked softly.

_He would love to play with her anyday._ Spike's eyes roamed from Kagome's head down to her breast, his eyes lingering on the cleavage presented in front of him. She was straddled on his waist; a little lower and she'd feel how excited he was to have her here. "I'd love to play with you pet but it is you who's playing with me."

Kagome snorted in an unladylike fashion. "How can you say that?"

Spike placed his hands on Kagome's hips. Her body stiffened but otherwise didn't move.

"Well," Spike ran his tongue across the front of the top row of his teeth. "I've told you why you're here. I took you because I want you. I want you because I've watched you," he paused, watching Kagome's glare softening.

Putting her hand down, she sighed softly. Everyone she was close with had tried to steal from her, kidnap her and even tried to kill her. Was it possible that something could grow between her and Spike?

"What about," Kagome didn't want to get her hopes up. Not if there was still another woman in the picture. The past did tend to repeat itself but she didn't want it repeating on her love life as well. She let out another sigh.

"About Dru? Don't worry about her pet," Spike took one hand off her hip, wrapping his fingers gently around her wrist.

Kagome nodded.

"Do you still love her?"

"Bloody hell, I thought I did." He let go of her wrist in favor of running his fingers through his bleached blonde hair.

She knew how it was. The love she had for Inuyasha had change. She had thought she loved Inuyasha, her hanyou in red fire rat robes. A small smile made its way to her lips. And then she found out, it wasn't the love she thought it was. She loved Inuyasha, she always would but he was family. Getting off of Spike, Kagome walked across the basement and looked up the stairs.

Spike rubbed the back of his neck, letting out of a soft groan as he felt the knots in his muscle start to loosen. Throwing a quick glance in Kagome's direction, he did little to hide the smirk on his face. He missed the warmth of her body on his but he was just glad she decided not to purify him. Thank bloody goodness for that. Those glowing fingertips in his face had made him fear for his undead life – just for a moment.

He cracked his neck then stretched out his arms. Oh his kitten was mad but he could see the corners of her lips tugging into a small smile. He walked towards her, silently and quickly like the big bad he was. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he pulled her back snug against his chest. Spike buried his nose against the crook of her neck and let out a pleasured sigh. Bloody hell, she smelled good. He could feel her attempt to twist around in his arms and he tightened his hold to keep her in place.

"So does that mean you like me? Or do I have to tie you up again?"

Kagome tried hard to harden her facials.

"Spike… I'm still mad at you." It was probably a good thing he couldn't see her smile. She wanted to be taken seriously and the smile currently gracing her face would get a few jokes out of him.

He hummed softly against her neck. "Is that a yes?"

"Kagome," Spike purred as Kagome's body shivered in response.

"You know Inuyasha and Shippo are not going to like this."

Spike growled. "Who are they to you anyways."

He had forgotten about them. Those demons.

She turned around in his arms, her azure eyes looking up into his cobalt ones. Her eyes taking in his expression as his growl continued to flow from his chest and through his mouth. _He's jealous, _Kagome realized. Suppressing her giggle, she buried her face against the crook of his neck like he had done to her earlier. "They're," she stopped, listening to Spike's growl grow louder as she waited, "family." The growling stopped.

"How?"

"Inuyasha is my brother and Shippo is my son."

Spike's growling resumed. "Who?"

Kagome pulled away from Spike's embraced and threw him a confused look. "What do you mean who?"

"Exactly what I mean, who is the father." Whoever he was, Spike would sink his teeth into him and wouldn't stop till he was well, dead.

Kagome ooh'ed softly in realization. "Shippo's adopted, met him when he was seven."

"How old is Shippo?"

Kagome hummed softly in thought. "He's 507, give or take a few years."

"Wait… what?"

Spike held Kagome away at arms length before he scanned her from head to toe with a calculating gaze. "You don't look a day over eighteen."

"It's Asian DNA," Kagome smiled.

He shook his head. "Asian DNA is good when you're 35 looking like an 18 year old but you," he paused, a slow grin spreading on his lips, "look way too good to be old."

Kagome laughed. "I'm older than you."

"Which reminds me, you're human."

"So?"

"So? I'm a bleedin' vampire luv. No way you're older than me."

Kagome stomped her foot and placed her fisted hands on her hips. "I am too."

"Sure ain't actin' like it kitten."

She poked her pointer finger against his chest. "I am five hundred and eighteen years old," Kagome poked his chest each time she said a word. "Now how old are you?"

Spike rubbed in abused chest, turning his head before murmuring a small 'ow'. Though small, Kagome had proven time and time again that she was not someone to be trifled with.

"Point proven Kagome but since you're older than me…" Spike glanced over at her while she watched him through wary eyes.

"Doesn't that make you a cougar?"

She pushed herself away from him, her glare intensifying.

"And a MILF!" he added. She did have a son.

"Spike…" Kagome growled out dangerously.

Bloody hell, he couldn't help it. She just looked too cute when angry. He closed the distance between the two of them, threading his fingers through her hair as he cradled the back of her head with his palm.

"Bloody woman drivin' me mad," he whispered against her lips, ignoring Kagome's growl. He crushed his lips against hers, Kagome's growl dying down in her throat as she wrapped her arms around his neck in response.

Kagome moaned softly, their kiss escalating as seconds passed by. His tongue fought for dominance against her in the crevice of her mouth and she pressed her body tightly against his. Spike pulled away, grinning at Kagome's lust-hazed eyes before he made his way to her exposed neck. He brought his teeth to the side of her neck, biting, nipping and licking on her soft skin.

"Spike…" Kagome breathed out softly.

He gave no verbal response instead opting to pull back once more. His eyes swiftly took the picture she gave from head to toe. Flushed face, hazy eyes and her chest heavy with the slow, deliberate breaths she took. Growling, he grabbed Kagome's shirt at the neckline and ripped it open, his hands immediately cupping her breasts, any complaint Kagome was about to issue, dying from her lips. Spike slid his hand down her flank, his nails raking against the expanse of her flesh before placing them on her hips.

Easily, he lifted her weight as he carried her towards the wall. Easing one of her legs down, he slid his hand along her other leg. Kagome reveled in the feeling of his callous hands working its down from her hips and across her thigh. It slipped between her legs and she automatically hooked her leg around his waist. Risking a glance at his face, Kagome gasped softly at the feral look in his eyes.

"I've dreamt about you Kagome. I had a dream of you against the wall, your body shivering against my touch, your mouth moaning your needs and wants to me," Spike leaned his head closer to hers, his voice catching a husky tone. "Your legs quivering as I plunged my fingers into her aching walls. Do you want me to show you my dream Kagome?"

Her voice caught in her throat, Kagome could only nod. Immediately, a snarl ripped through Spike's mouth as he ripped her black underwear from her body. Normally, she would've shouted at him angrily but she was too far-gone. She wanted him. Here and now. Her back arched, her light breaths turning into panting as Spike's hands skimmed on her inner thigh before brushing against the wet surface of her entrance. He slipped a finger into the folds of her heat, pumping it once then twice before adding in another finger.

Spike brought his mouth back to her neck, his fangs elongating as he closed his eyes. He could hear her blood thrumming with life beneath her skin. Sinking his fangs into the base of her neck, he drank her blood, something he knew he wouldn't let anyone else taste.

A whimper brought him out of his daze, Kagome's small whimpers fueling his desire for her. She had attempted to buck her hips against him, pulling his fingers deeper. _Bloody hell she's tight_. Spike wasn't sure if he could hold himself back anymore.

"Do you want this Kagome," Spike whispered to her, his tongue flicking lightly against the shell of her ear. Another whimper escaped her lips and Spike knew that those sounds Kagome made would be the end of him.

Using his thumb, he rubbed her clit in circular motions as he continued to pump his fingers into her wet core. She wanted him. It was clear with the wet evidence that coated his fingers, sliding into the palm of his hand. "Answer me Kagome. Do. You. Want. This?" Spike growled out, his fingers thrusting deep into her with each word of his question.

"Yes!" She shouted. "I want this, I want you," she almost sobbed.

He was driving her insane with need. His fingers worked her body; she could feel the tightening in body and still, she wanted more. Her hands hastily and almost clumsily undid the buckles of his belt. Her hand disappeared beneath the band of his pants as she pulled out his erect length. She rubbed her thumb lightly against the slit of his erect head, the beads of pre-cum assisting in moisturizing the tips.

Feeling her soft hand wrapped around his length broke any control Spike had left. He removed his fingers from her entrance, ignoring the small whine Kagome gave in response. He shifted his position before he thrust his dick into her walls, the source of warmth that traveled through her body. He was growling low now, it felt like a slow purr to Kagome, vibrating through his body and to the length that was now in her. He stilled, waiting for her to adjust, waiting for any signal to continue.

Kagome bucked her hips, chanting, "please" as she did. She was succumbing to the pleasure he invoked in her body. Wrapping her legs tightly around his waist, she tried to pull his body closer as she began a rhythm for herself. She tried to rock toward him, earning another growl from the vampire in front of her. She need him so bad, she wanted to cry.

Spike held her at her hips, thrusting his girth into her. Every smooth thrust incited a need for another. Kagome whined as Spike thrust deeply into her, his dick pressing harder against her, trying to bury himself deeper. "Kagome," Spike growled out as one hand roughly cupping her breast before his mouth descended on the pert nipple.

Kagome glanced down, watching as if in a trance before she shuddered and thrashed her head from side to side. The sensations rippled through her body as he continued to pound his hard length into the softness of her folds. She could feel his fangs scrapping at the top of her breast, red lines following as the blood rushed to the surface without breaking skin. She arched her back as he thrust deeply and rigidly. He lavished her breast, licking and nipping at the peaked nipples. The dual sensations sent her reeling, her core spasming so violently; her pelvis gyrated with the force.

Spike grunted with each stroke he made, the tempo of his pace starting to pick up. As his thrusting continued, so did the attention his lavished on her breast, switching from one to the other neglected globe. His tongue flicked and licked the perked nub; Kagome's nails digging into his back only egging him further in his thrusts. He could feel her nails rake their way down his back as he pulled his length out to the tip before shoving himself back in rapidly, producing a garbled scream from Kagome's mouth.

Kagome was unable to stop the rush of heat that danced along her body, clouding her vision. Vaguely, she felt a hand caressing its way down her exposed stomach, and a finger pad continue to trail lower over her pubic mound and then all at once, she felt all the pressure within her release, her mind to fogged to process what he had done to bring her to climax. Spike groaned as his pace started to increase, his pumps not pulling out but rather started to press into her as he erratically tried to reach to her hilt. It was as if he wanted to be embedded deep into her when he let go. The muscles of her walls pulled him deeper as they convulsed from her climax and just like that, he felt himself release into her. He groaned into her neck, his hips thrusting naturally as his orgasm hit him like spurts, coating her inner walls with his seeds and warmth. She was gushing fluid now. She could feel it dribbling down her thighs and he pulled out of her.

That's when Kagome realized she had her eyes closed the whole time.

Opening her eyes, her eyes met with his. Letting out a small breath, she tried to steady herself.

"Was that what happened in your dream?"

Spiked grin. "Not exactly luv, you gave me much more than any dream can."

Kagome blushed, realizing her state of undress. She was completely naked.

He scooped his arms beneath her legs and held her like a new bride as he walked up the steps. Kicking the door open, he navigated through the dark with no problem as they approached another room. "Time to shower kitten, as much as I want to ravish your body again, I think you need rest." Before Kagome could protest, he had already turned the shower on and placed her under the consistent pressure of the water under the showerhead. She turned her head, watching Spike discard himself of his remaining clothes. What had she gotten herself into? Her eyes drank in his body, her throat making an undistinguishable sound of appreciation as she stared at his washboard abs.

Resisting the urge to explore each other's bodies, they quickly finished their shower before making their way to the bed. He had been attentive, giving her a new set of clothes to change into, a regular white tee with denim shorts, and she threw him a suspicious glance, as the clothes were exactly her size. _Sneaky vampire_ she thought before curling up in his arms, her back pressed tightly against his chest.

The sound of rustling woke Kagome from her slumber. Looking over her shoulder, she noticed that Spike was contently in sleep, his arm wrapped tightly around her waist.

"Spike," she whispered softly, "I think someone's downstairs."

He mumbled softly, rubbing his face against her clothed back before drifting back into sleep.

"Spike," she whispered again, her body instantly going tense when she heard the door creak open.

Before she could call out to him again, a hand had wrapped around arm, forcefully pulling her from Spike's embrace.

"SPIKE!" Kagome shouted, effectively waking the slumbering vampire.

His eyes adjusted to the dark, growling as he prepared to lunge at Kagome's captor. "Spike, look out" She called but it was too late. As soon as the words had left her lips, another person had appeared behind Spike and had swung a bat, knocking him out as it made contact with his head. Kagome whimpered softly, her efforts in struggling only doubling as she tried to shake free.

"Let me go!" Kagome tried to call to her reiki and her eyes widened with realization. They wouldn't work. Her captor was human. Watching the person that knocked Spike to the ground step into the light shining from the hallway, she gasped as she saw a vampire. He looked African American and dressed in a suit. What could they possibly want with her? Her focus switched to Spike, who was lying on the floor with no indication he was conscious.

"Don't worry miko, we won't hurt you boyfriend. It's you we want." The vampire said as her human captor put a clothed dosed in chloroform against her nose.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, here's your new updated chapter. I decided to put in a lemon (though its not very good, I'm sorry) because well, I want to thank you all for being patient! And yes, Kagome got kidnapped from her kidnapper. (Sigh) What is with her getting kidnapped right? Anyways, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!<strong>

**Special thanks to Deathstarling556, I love snowy owls, ShadowXMoonlight, silverfoxkurama, Nighttime Mystery, KEdakumi, cadaverific-jellyfish, , foxgodess07, xXKillorbeKilledXx, Azaleas, fierynightangel, moga, kagome midnight fox, TheElegantFaerie, YunaNeko, WraithReaper, GiggleboxGirlie for reviewing!**


	16. Rescue Team

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own Inuyasha or Buffy the Vampire Slayer. They belong to their respectable owners._

_**Rating: **__M (for smut, violence and swearing)_

_**Summary: **__Kagome is related to Xander and comes to visit Sunnydale for a while. What she didn't expect was to encounter things that go bump in the night much less fall in love with one._

_AN: To Grimmich – The things I do with Kagome's characters are for reasons. She's definitely not weak, far from it but her cousin and friends don't realize it. They will see in the future and she is only human. Her powers only work against demons so humans are able to still overpower her if outnumbered. I don't want to godmod her._

Rescue team

"Where is she?" The icy tone sent shivers down Spike's spine and the cold gaze amplified the feeling.

Spike snapped his mouth shut, his teeth clenching tightly as he glared up at the mysterious male. "I don't bloody know and if you didn't have me against this wall I'd be lookin' for her." Spike spat out at the man pinning him against the wall. He felt the grip around his neck tighten and though he didn't need air, he went through the motions of gasping for breath.

Spike bared his fangs, his face morphing with the ever-growing anger he felt bloom in his chest. Once again there was another man here for Kagome. Someone he felt he could not defeat and he clenched his hands into fists at the very thought. "Who the hell are you anyways? Thinkin' you can waltz up in here and demand to know where kitten is," if he were going to die, it wouldn't be quietly. Spike muttered softly to himself, "Like I'll bloody tell you."

"Die."

Spike's eyes widened as he watched the male's fingertips start to glow green. The action felt oddly familiar to him and he could hear the sizzle as the man before him gripped at the chains besides him. The same chains Kagome had been locked to the day before. The area where his hand made contact immediately melted before it dropped to the ground with a loud rattle. And Spike knew it was his turn. He would take his death like a man. He would die fighting. Suddenly, Spike kicked the unknown male in front of him in the stomach. The grip around his neck loosens but he knew the male brushed off the kick like a fly.

"Bleedin' hell man! If you're so strong, you should be trying to find Kagome right now," Spike bared his fangs at the male.

The glowing fingertips got closer to Spike's face and he felt his lungs drop to the pit of his stomach. This was going to hurt and take a hell of a lot longer to heal than Kagome's attack.

"Sesshoumaru," Spike opened his eyes, the ones he unknowingly closed and stared at the person who had become his savior.

Inuyasha stepped out of the shadows, his amber eyes looking over Spike's form in amusement. He could already see the anger glowing in Spike's blue eyes. His eyes flickered from Spike's suspending form to Sesshoumaru's tensed one. Seconds ticked by before Sesshoumaru unclasped his hand and walked away. He watched as Spike dropped to the ground.

"Who the hell is he?" Spike motioned towards the retreating figure.

Inuyasha snorted, his eyes still moving between the slouched vampire and the stoic taiyoukai. "You mean that asshole over there?" Inuyasha motioned over his shoulder at Sesshoumaru's still form before continuing, "that's Sesshoumaru, my brother."

"Half-brother." Spike's eyes stayed on Sesshoumaru's back and even though the reply was quiet, he could still hear the authority behind it.

Another snort escaped from Inuyasha, the hanyou crossing his arms and looking away. "Whatever asshole, same shit different day." Turning his attention back to Spike, his amber eyes narrowed. "So where the fuck is Kagome?"

Spike dug his hands into the pockets of his trench coat and placed a cigarette between his lips. "Someone took her. Caught us off guard and I plan to get her back."

Sesshoumaru turned, his golden gaze landing on Spike as Inuyasha protested. "Get her back? You? No way in hell are you coming. I ain't no babysitter."

The blonde vampire stood up and dusted off his trench coat. Half demon or not, Inuyasha would not tell him what he could and could not do. He was a grown vampire; a master vampire in fact.

"Come on Inuyasha, let the man prove his worth." Another voice rang from the darkness of the room. Red hair appeared first and Spike could feel his lips purse together in frustration. It was that fox demon, Kagome's son if he recalled correctly. "Let's just say it'll be his first trial to Kagome's hand."

First trial? "Now wait a bloody second, why are we just standing here chattin' like ponces. Let's get Kagome back."

Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha glanced at each other before leaving the room. Shippo laughed at the silent dismissal. "Better keep up vampire."

Spike ran after their retreating forms. Questions running through his head as he watched them continue in a set direction. Did they already know where Kagome was? And that man who pinned him against the wall was Sesshoumaru? He racked his brain as he tried his best to catch up to Kagome's rescue party.

_Kagome said Inuyasha was her brother and Inuyasha said Sesshoumaru was his brother. So that makes Sesshoumaru…_

Spike's step faltered as his gaze locked quickly at Sesshoumaru's imposing form. _Kagome's brother._ It was no wonder why she was still single.

"Don't worry, Kagome's not as weak as you think." Spike's head snapped up immediately as the source of the voice stood next to him. Shippo walked along side Spike, a fang grin directed at his future father. "The slayers are going to be there too. Not as a rescue team. They don't know it yet but they're bait. We want them to witness."

Shippo trailed off, waiting for Spike to take the bait. And take the bait he did. "Witness to what?" the vampire grunted out.

The grin changed into a mischievous smirk and Spike knew that he was up to something.

"To witness Kagome fight." Shippo placed his hands behind his head, his posture relaxed. "As far as I'm concerned, Kagome needs to assert her position here as well. These humans really are under estimating her."

Spike's brows furrowed in thought. "Are you saying Kagome is going to fight her kidnappers?"

A few paces ahead of them, Inuyasha barked out a short laugh. "That's not all she's fighting. She'll be fighting the slayer as well."

* * *

><p><strong>So I'm so sorry for the long wait. I wrote this chapter as another filler (I know it's short) and I will be updating again sometime next week so please please please bare with me. I truly do appreciate you all! Life just takes a hold of you, ya know? Anyways, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW and let me know if you got any ideas of what will happen!<strong>


End file.
